Johnny's New Dame
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: Johnny Vincent/OC Lola isn't allowed back into Greaser life anymore, summer is over, senior year is here, Johnny's already got a job waiting, life is good. Johnny couldn't be more bored, until an old flame turns up on the Bullworth roster! Hello chaos...
1. What the hell?

_Alright, so, you may be wondering, "Where is the Gary's Spitfire update?" and I'm here to tell you, "It isn't always easy to write something…" This is a Johnny Vincent story… Or rather, RP that Totally-T3ii3 and I started… We have plans to finish and we tend to work well together. There will be no in depth smut scenes, just mentions of it, so don't worry. If you like or even don't like Johnny Vincent from the Bully game, read this! It has fun stuff in it! There's a few fights, a splash of romance, lots of humor… A good mix of just about everything! The chapters may end up a little long, but who doesn't like a long chapter? Happy reading and go check out Totally-T3ii3's other stories that she does on her own and don't forget my stuff, either! Although… Her's is probably better!_

_Scitah_

_/u/676830/-Totally-T3ii3_

--

Bullworth was going to be especially boring this year- Johnny decided. It was his final year and though he was secured a spot at his uncles garage once he turned 18 he didn't want to leave. He hadn't expected to want to stick around- he'd hated Bullworth. But he realized some time during the summer that he had to start growing up and rationalizing. He wasn't very good at that and Peanut liked to remind him of that fact often.

He'd just pass though the gates, flanked by the rest of his clique. They were heading to the Auto-Shop to get their schedules, he was a senior now so most of his classes were going to be in the Auto-Shop- but he knew he was gonna have to take advanced math with Hatterick. That put him in a terrible mood.

Before the group could pass by, an athletically fit girl exited the school with a piece of paper in her hand and a bag over her shoulder. Her dark red hair tied up messily, sun tanned face frowning down at her paper. Feeling as if she were about to run into some one, she looked up at Johnny and stared a moment, then laughed, "Johnny? Is that really you?"

Johnny heard his name and spun around, his eyes grew wide seeing her, "S- Sally?!" he gasped- unbelieving she was standing there. He thought he'd never see her again after their fling a summer ago when he spent it in Chicago.

She couldn't help but laugh and nod, "It's..." She inhaled with a smile and walked towards him, "It's good to see you, Johnny... How have you been?" Although, she was terribly glad to see him, she couldn't help but feel a ping of heart ache... Seeing an Old Flame was not on her 'To Do' list.

"Uhm- okay.." he replied glancing back at his clique- they looked confused. That made sense he'd never mentioned her to them. "What's with you? Why you in Bullworth?"

Sally chuckled, "I uh…" When she glanced down, she took another deep breath, "Mom and Dillan got divorced and now I'm living with Dillan…" Her head titled a little as she looked back at Johnny, "Dillan moved back in with his folks who live in town… The rich part… I've got a feeling they don't like me. Go figure, huh?" A forced laugh escaped her mouth as she glanced at the group following Johnny.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Bullworth Vale, huh? Yeah. Me and my boys're in New Coventry" he motioned vaguely behind him. "Sucks 'bout your mom.." he said at last.

Sally shrugged, "Thanks… It doesn't matter about her though… I think Dillan made her lose her mind!" She laughed again, but this was a little bitter than the others. "So… You've got 'boys'?" The hand holding the paper rested easily on her hip as she deftly swept away her life like a fly. "You gonna introduce me, or do I have to hurt you?"

He laughed a bit and turned, pointing at them, "Uhm, big guy's Norton, fat guy's Hal, that jerk in the black leather is Ricky, brown leather is Peanut- my best friend, that's Lucky, and Lefty. Guys' this is Sally Givanno. I- er, dated her back that summer in Chicago" he said. The others were polite enough- but after the whole ordeal with Lola they didn't trust any girls Johnny brought around.

Sally grinned, "Nice to meet you guys!" She grinned "Yup. Past tense. What a pity… Been with any one new since us, Johnny? I'd adore meeting 'er… Granted you like black eyes on your girlfriends!" her laughter was loud and she shook her head, "I'm kidding."

Johnny shook his head, "Nah- no one worth mentionin'.."

Norton laughed cruelly, "HA! Lola isn't worth mentionin'?!"

"She was everything LAST year!" Peanut hissed- he'd take then whole Lola obsession pretty bad.

Sally blinked and chuckled, "I like these friends of yours, Johnny. They are honest fella's..." She coughed a bit and tossed a light glare at Johnny, "Well... I'll keep an eye out for who ever this girl is... I've gotta go and see about Girl's Teams and all that jazz..." She proceeded towards the fields and her voice could be heard; "... Famous Mechanic! Please."

Johnny grinned- yeah now he remembered why he liked her even if her mood changed a lot. Maybe senior year wouldn't suck so much- he could try and get her back again. She always played hard to get and he loved it. They headed off to the Auto-Shop and he couldn't stop wondering when he'd see her again.

As Sally approached the field, she grimaced at the sight of only guys, then rolled her eyes, "I'll just have a chat with the coach, then…" making her way towards some one in shorts and a sports jacket, she couldn't help but feel a little anxious. Her anxiety was not from the upcoming argument or from the cat calls from the guys on the field. Nope… It was created by one guy.

Johnny…

She could remember that summer and it gave her goose-bumps. He was awfully romantic… For a guy like him, he was a lot of things Sally had come to adore… Then Sally inwardly rolled her eyes, telling herself to not fall for his teddy bear disposition. Never again, she had promised… It hurt to watch him leave and Sally was unwilling to let it happen again.

Johnny was distracted the rest of the day. Neil yelled at him to keep his mind on his work, use his head, focus but in the end he was driven by young-teenage-hormones and had one girl stuck in his head. She'd probably stay stuck there too- but he didn't mind.

Eventually the day ended- usually Johnny had book work the first few weeks and he hadn't gotten a single assignment done. Partially because of Sally, and another part because Norton started a war and they used cars as forts and threw paper balls back and forth.

Sally took a deep breath and walked through a group of fellow students who scoffed at her, as if they were too good for her. "Watch it, knave!" one snob called after her. Now, Sally usually can keep her cool with fools, but, due to certain thoughts on a certain leather jacket clad ex flame, Sally had no more mental capacity to hold down her temper.

With a swift turn and a drop of her bag, she walked up and placed her hands on her hips, "What was that?"

A tall, thin girl walked forwards and stood haughtily to one side, "Watch where you're going, Raggedy Anne."

"Raggedy Anne?" Sally laughed at the pathetic name calling ability of the snob girl, "Is that honestly the best you've got, Tramp?"

The girl gasped, "What did you just call me?" to which Sally smirked and replied slowly, as if the girl were slow in the head, "Tramp."

Johnny and the rest of his boys were heading out the Auto-Shop planning a big all-night drinking binge in the Tenements. However, to their annoyance, Johnny saw the argument starting and he headed on over to stand next to Sally.

"These snobs buggin' ya'?" he asked her- growing protective of her almost immediately.

Sally glanced at Johnny and could almost blush, "So far, only their little whore… Who, might I say has some lovely jewelry and by now, I'm wondering how much the local Pawn Shop will give me for her pieces…" the tone Sally was using was enough to make the snobby girl back up a step or two.

"That? Its all for show" Johnny smirked, giving Pinky a side-ways glare that would make in the most hard of people shiver, "Preps just like to act so rich. They ain't got nuthin' neither has her low-life man Derby." he purposely mispronounced his name to aggravate any other Preps.

Johnny's boys sighed knowingly and stood behind him, ready for any fight the preps could bring.

Derby stepped forwards and pulled Pinky behind him, "Now, we don't want any problems-"

"Like hell!" Sally growled and stepped right up to him, "Listen here, pretty boy… I don't take kindly to you freaks calling me names, so I suggest you keep your mouths shut, or I'll cut out your tongues!" she stepped back and lightly patted Derby's cheek, "How's that sound?"

Johnny grinned, and whistled low in admiration as he'd done when he was hitting on her the first time in Chicago. "Pretty gutsy from a little chick!" he had a smirk on his face and was just waiting for one of the Preps to move wrong. He was itching for a fight.

Derby ground his teeth and pointed angrily at Sally, "I don't know who you are or who you even think you are… But you cannot boss me around-"

Sally interrupted him again, "Is that a 'no' to what I have just offered? A 'no' to being safe and sound? What a pity…" She smirked.

Derby growled audibly, "You will do well to not interrupt me ag-" this time, his words were silenced with a hard right to his face from Sally.

The hit made him stumble and Sally wasted no time, punching him in the gut, then a hook to his chin as he doubled over, causing him to fall backwards.

The grin on Sally's face was that of pure spite and total pride. She enjoyed that very much.

Johnny rubbed his chin- he remembered her strike like it was just yesterday she'd given him one square in the jaw. He knew very well she didn't need help- but it was his duty as a man to help her even if she didn't need it.

"Aww, Derby, you got floored by a girl" he mocked and the other Greasers cackled at that.

The Preps behind Derby stood in shock, 3 quick hits and Derby was down! This girl was no one to mess with… That was for damned sure.

Sally tilted her head, emitting a few loud pops, "How much more you want, Pretty Boy? I can kick your ass all night if you so desire?"

Derby was partially on his side and he glared up at her, then placed a hand delicately to his now busted lip. Pulling his fingers back and his eyes away from the red head, he grimaced at the blood, "I promise, you won't get that lucky again, girl…"

Sally smirked, "Your threats quake my innards…" she taunted, "Be glad I haven't kicked you yet!"

The Greasers were now loudly cheering for her- and calling the preps any name they could think off- shouting taunts to ignite a fight between the two cliques.

Johnny was silent, watching Derby- it was possible he'd stoop low enough to hit a girl. Especially after that- and if he even tried Johnny would have to take him on.

Derby sighed loudly and stood up, "If you want to play rough, I'm sure we can accommodate you, Raggedy Anne." Fast as he could, Derby swung a low hit to Sally's gut, pushing her back and nearly winding her.

Johnny snapped and tackled him to the ground, hunched low, shoulder's rounded as they rammed into the boy's middle and toppled them both backwards and down the steps leading to the Harrington House.

"Don't you fuckin hit my girl!" he snarled kneeing Derby between the legs when they landed roughly onto the pavement.

Sally looked over to what had blurred past and swept Derby out of her sight. Johnny's girl made her gut flutter violently, but she pushed it aside and smirked, then turned to stare at the other Preps. "Who wants to be next?"

The Preps lunged and all chaos ensued between the two cliques with Sally having the time of her life right in the middle.

Norton and Peanut, having decided she was okay, fought along side her. Norton was enjoying battering them with the flat of his fists and Peanut was more into kicking. All the while Johnny battered away at Derby until he was unconscious- he stood and joined the big brawl.

"What's going on here?!" A voice yelled "Evil-Doers!!"

Johnny recognized Kolbe's voice- it was hard not to- he grabbed her hand, "C'mon let's scram!" he said urgently.

"But… I'm not done!" Sally growled, giving one final kick to whom-ever she had beaten to the ground, then she grinned, "Alright! I'm done, now!"

"Great" Johnny smirked at her and held her hand tight pushing through the fray as Bif was tackled to the ground. "RUN!" Johnny managed to yell to his boys who got the hint and they all took off through the Auto-Shop and out the back of the school.

Sally couldn't help but remember all the trouble she and Johnny had gotten into back home, and laughed while keeping up with Johnny, "Just like old times!"

"Yeah- only these Prefects are worse than Chicago cops!" he grinned back at her, "You sure got better- the uppercut to the jaw is definitely your most painful move!" he grinned- remembering how the bruise had formed there after she hit him once.

Sally laughed again, "No prefect is better than a Chicago Cop! But, I'll take your word for it!" she felt so giddy. Johnny's hand pulling her along felt good, she had to admit. Pushing her gooey feelings aside, she glanced to where ever they were going, "Where the hell are we going and how long are we going to have to run from these creeps!"

"Pretty far" he grinned "Because- they'll chase us to the bridge and if a cop see's he'll follow us to. Unless you wanna go back by all means.." he loosened hi grip on her hand- slowing down momentarily if she wanted to go.

Sally groaned, "Alright… Keep going! If these creeps are as bad as you say, I think I'll wait for my next confrontation…" she tightened her grip on Johnny's hand, "Come on!"

So, they ran, and he was pretty much giddy she'd decided to stick around. They made it to the Tenements and burst through the door. Staggering inside. Johnny let out a breath- he was only a little winded. Hal collapsed in exhaustion and the others laughed.

Sally leaned down on her knees and chuckled, "I haven't felt this good since you left me, Johnny… God, I missed this!" she admitted before she could stop herself.

Johnny blinked, surprised and knelt down next to her, "A tough chick like you missed a lousy guy like me?" he grinned acting flattered, "I dunno what to say!"

She chuckled and placed a hand gingerly on his cheek, "I changed when I met you, Johnny… You pulled out the best of me and showed me the greatest times… And…" She faltered, trying to push back the blush, then stood up abruptly, "… Then you left me. I've been looking for some one like you, but, you are quite original… But, the past is the past and I say we leave it there…" she left him on the ground and went over to a dusty partially boarded up window and watched out of it after wiping away the dust.

Johnny looked over at his boys, "Scram." he said and they obediently did because Johnny had that look in his eye. He went over to her when they were gone.

"I like the past more than I like the present, Sally" he said to her, leaning against the wall to the left of the window, "I miss the past." he said.

Sally felt her stomach tie into several knots, "I miss it too, Johnny. But, you broke my heart. What do you want me to do after that?" she shook her head and looked away, "I was naïve to believe that you would have loved me forever, like you said you would."

"I do love you" he said cocking his head to the side, "I always loved you.. even when I was with Lola." he said, okay, that was a bit of a lie. He'd gone crazy over Lola, but he'd gone crazy over Sally too only in secret because if anyone found out they'd be mad. He and Lola hadn't been totally broken up that summer in Chicago.

Sally shook her head rapidly, "Who the hell is Lola?! Do you still love her, too? Does she trump me?" Shutting her eyes and sucking in her lips, Sally crossed her arms… "Johnny… I am just a little lost right now… I don't-" she titled her head, "I don't want to get hurt again. And if you had gotten over me to go with this Lola person, what's to say you wouldn't leave me again?"

Her eyes were glassy, enhancing the dark blue of them as she looked up at Johnny.

Johnny rubbed the back of his head, "Well- I been goin' off and on with Lola since.. since we were Freshman but this past year she really messed up and I dropped her now for good. No, Lola don't mean no more to me, not now. I liked ya' a lot. Still do. I can't say ya' won't get hurt again but I'll try to not mess up this time" he said- hoping it would give him a second chance with her.

Sally nodded slowly, then glanced out the window again, "Were you with her when we hooked up?" her voice almost hollow sounding.

"Uhm.. not.. not really" he said- they were on the verge of breaking up- but never got around to that part since nether of them bothered answering the phone that summer. "But we weren't officially apart or nuthin'.." he hoped she wouldn't punch him again.

Sally smiled sadly, "Would you go behind my back like you did with her?"

"Nope" he said honestly, "But hey! She deserved it! She two-timed me at least five times!" he said, "I only deal what I been dished out!" he exclaimed.

Sally laughed lightly and glanced at her gym shoes, "That's surprising… You said you'd never hurt a girl…" she grinned up at him, her nose red from the on coming cry, eyes still very watery, "Liar." she joked, wiping away the tears that escaped.

"H- hey" he stammered, no good at when girls cried, "C'mon, hun, don't start up the water-works on me. I didn' mean nuthin' when I hurt ya. I- it was an accident, honest!"

She sniffled, "I'm sorry, Johnny…" She wiped away what was turning into a slow waterfall, "I just can't seem to stop…" blushing at how weak she felt, Sally looked any where but Johnny, "I think I should go… I, uh, left my bag at the scene…"

Johnny pulled her in close and hugged her. "Just go the main office t'morrow and get it. Say you ran when they started fightin'. No one knows you yet so its okay" he said- he didn't want her to go either. He did like her- he was just stupid and couldn't convey that.

Sally inhaled sharply at the embrace, as if expecting it to burn, but then shut her eyes and clutched his shirt in tight fists, "…Alright…"

Turning her head, Sally pressed her forehead against the center of his chest and inhaled, taking in the scent she never could get enough of… "I missed you…"

"I missed you too" he smiled, he missed her a lot- more than he thought he had but now, holding her like this he must've been stupid to come back to Bullworth.

He was thinking about what it would have been like to stay with his aunt and uncle in Chicago- with Sally- but then the door was flung open…

"Johnny I- OH MY GOD! Are you cheating on me Johnny?!" Lola screeched pointing at Sally accusingly.

Vaguely he wondered why Lola didn't get it through her head they weren't together but was too wrapped up- literally- with Sally to bother asking her.

Sally frowned and looked from the tramp that just decided to storm in calling to her Johnny, then looked at Johnny…

Blinking, Sally shook out the 'my' part she had just added to Johnny's name and stepped away from Johnny, "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Lola. His girlfriend. Queen of the Greasers!" she gushed.

Johnny sighed, "Lola- I been through with you for two weeks!" he sighed pushing his fingers through his hair.

"But you don't mean it! You always come back!" Lola shrieked at him.

He sighed- he wanted to hit her but had more class than that and controlled himself.

Fortunately for Johnny, Sally rushed up and socked the annoying short haired self proclaim 'Greaser Queen' in the mouth, "Pucker up, wench!"

Johnny grinned, that was another of his favorite things about Sally- she was just so reckless. Lola would only claw and scream but Sally would pummel anyone. He liked that a lot.

Lola gasped and fell back- Eyes huge and wide, "Oh! You bitch!" she lunged at Sally- wanting to claw her eyes out.

Sally smirked, "I've been wanting to kick your ass since I heard your name, Lola… It would be my pleasure to give you matching black eyes, since I did it to a few of the Preppy Boys!" she slugged the screeching girl again, then leaped on her, pushing her back to the ground and smacked her around a bit, enjoying her advantage over the skinny girl.

Johnny's eyes widened, he'd seen cat-fights but this was ridiculous. "Sally, c'mon, just let 'er go" he said, "She can't fight none!"

Lola tried to fight her but was pretty much useless. "Johnny- I hate- you!" she gasped when she could.

Sally groaned, "I was hoping to really get her, Johnny… Why you gotta ruin my fun?" she then stood up swiftly and crossed her arms.

"Listen, skank… You ain't welcome here any more… Don't even look in Johnny's direction or I'll take your eye as a souvenir! Got it?" Sally barked at Lola.

Lola stared in horror and looked at Johnny. "Are you going to let HER talk to ME like that?!" she gasped.

Johnny rubbed the back of his head, "Uhm, yeah.." he shrugged, "Seems to be the only way you'll listen, Lola."

The girl, though a skank, was close to tears as she stared at him.

Sally rolled her eyes, "Save your water works card for some other chump! This one is mine!" she growled, kicking at Lola's feet to get her to move it.

Lola stood and before she left gave a look at Johnny, "Well, now I know when you come to school who kicked your ass. Don't think about coming back to me! I hate you!"

He shrugged "I wasn't in the first place, but okay."

Sally waved at Lola like a child, "Go on! Git! Shoo!"

Lola was gone in a second and Johnny came up, he was grinning, "Two chicks just fought over me!" he said, "Never thought that would happen!"

Sally smirked and glanced up at him, "She fought over you, I fought for you… Plus she has the most annoying voice I've ever heard! How the hell did you stand that?"

Johnny shrugged- not wanting to mention that Lola was really good in bed. Girls like Sally just didn't want to hear that sort of thing. "I didn't notice" he finally decided this answer was suitable.

"Huh… How convenient for you…" She squinted at him, giving off a look that she could see what he was holding back. "Any ways…" with quick glances around, "Should I stay here till morning? Am I welcome?"

"Course you're welcome!" he grinned, "We can find a place for ya'. Or, we could share my bed" he raised his eyebrows suggestively, slipping an arm around her waist.

Sally couldn't help but laugh out loud, "Well…" she started, clearly teasing him, "I don't know.. It has been a whole year where I had no man to warm me up!"

He smirked, "You're in luck. I happen to have a room upstairs to myself and no one will even think of bothering me if I've got company over!"

Sally quirked a brow seductively, "Oh? What if I moan-" she moaned the word out, "-too loud?" she turned in his arms and reached a hand up behind his head, then swayed against him to her own rhythm.

He bit his lip and moved with her, his hands firm on her hips, "They won't care none" he said, his lips just slightly brushing hers as he spoke.

She groaned in a low tone, "Good… I'd have to kill them!" she pulled his mouth to hers by use of the back of his head, clutching tightly to his hair.


	2. All business like

"Man- I got no sleep!" Ricky sighed leaning against the door frame.

"You? I was below them!" Peanut hissed.

"Well I was next door!" Norton spat "That bitch is loud, man!"

"Don't say that 'round Johnny, you know how he gets over dames" Hal mumbled from his spot on the floor.

"You think they'd have been just a little more courteous" Lucky shrugged.

"At least we know he likes this one more. Might be more tolerable." Peanut said.

"Lola wasn't that loud" Norton pointed out, "And I don't think we'll get used to them screaming!"

They continued to complain- upstairs Johnny was still happily asleep with Sally.

Sally inhaled the scent that she had dearly missed and rolled over to face Johnny, pecking him a couple of times.

Johnny's eyes fluttered open, "Mm- mornin'.." he yawned, rolling onto his back and exhaling. He looked at her, and smirked.

"Good morning, stud! That was one hell of a reunion…" She smirked, then chuckled, "Wonder how many people we disturbed?"

"All of 'em. I forgot how loud you got" he propped himself up on one elbow and kissed her, "Don't matter though- they'll learn to live with it."

Sally emitted a light giggle and got up, "I think we're gonna be late… And I've still gotta bust some chops about Girl's Sports…" she was in the middle of pulling on her shirt after throwing on her bra and underwear, "D'you think your boys will like me?"

"They'd better" he grinned as he to pulled his clothes back on, "What sport ya' after?"

"Well… I was thinking Track, Soccer and Basketball… But, I might let Basketball go. I don't know…" She pulled on her shorts, then worked on her socks, "What do you think?"

"Whatever" he shrugged, "Its your decision in the end, so long as Burton doesn't come onto you.. oh wait, I think he's fired." Johnny wasn't sure- he never went to gym class.

"Burton? Big balding guy who eyes all the Cheer Leaders like candy?" Sally questioned, not remembering due to how disgusted she was with the Coach.

"Yup" Jonny nodded, "He still 'round? I heard he got fired."

"Well… I believe that he has an assistant now… So, they try to separate the Male and Female classes… I didn't meet this Assistant, but I definitely met that perv… And, don't worry Johnny, baby… I can handle an overweight pervert…" she tied her gym shoes and got up, quickly kissing Johnny, "I gotta go… Still have to get my bag…"

"I'll come with ya'." Johnny tugged up his slacks and followed her as he pulled on other articles of clothing, like his shirt, vest and jacket. Somehow even getting his shoes on as they walked.

Sally laughed at the sight, then proceeded down the stairs and towards the main room, where the guys were groaning about sleep. "Hiyuh!" She chirped happily with a wave.

"Oh aren't you a sight!" Ricky huffed, Johnny 'accidentally' smacked him with the jug of water he'd gotten from their less-than-perfect, crooked yellow fridge. "OW! BOSS!" Johnny ignored him.

The rest of them responded with half-hearted 'hello's' and nearly fell asleep as they waited for Johnny and her to leave. They would follow him anywhere, and he was following her.

Sally bumped into Johnny, snagging the jug and swigging quickly from it, "Thanks babe." then moved towards the door, but stopped.

She bent down and chuckled, picking up an earring, "Hey… Lola left a calling card, Johnny… Wonder if I ripped it out or it fell out…" she tossed it into the trash.

Johnny walked over and his arm slipped around her waist, "Doesn't matter no more" he said as they stepped out the rest of the guys followed them.

Sally glanced around and chuckled, "Of course… Some run down place again… Couldn't take a better place?" she poked at him under his jacket with a grin.

"We was all born n' raised in New Coventry" he replied, "Its been run-down, but empty and left alone for all our lives, what better place for your hideout?" he asked.

She nodded, "Hm… How sentimental. So… I've noticed all these silly little cliques… Tell me about them and who's stuck in between, other than myself for my obvious like of sports and them me sleeping with you?"

"There's us. The Greasers- best clique" he said pompously, "Then Jocks- sporty guys. Preps- rich snobs. Bullies- uhm.. well, they're annoying as hell. Nerds- really damn annoying!" he said.

Sally laughed, "Sounds like you don't like any one, Johnny." her arms were fully wrapped around his waist and she squeezed lightly, "But that's okay… I love you for it!"

He grinned and pecked her on the lips, "Yeah?" he asked, "Good. Don't join no other cliques 'cause I might have to make a treaty if you do."

"Ooh… A treaty? All just for me? Lies!" she joked, lightly biting his jacket while staring up at him.

"You're really hyper this morning" he said and kissed her again, "I'd make nice with the jocks for you, of course I would."

She laughed, "But you'd do it as if you were dominating them, right?" she shook her head with a laugh, "I get hyper on a lack of sleep… You should know that by now, Johnny." glancing back at the guys she chuckled, "Sorry about all the noise… Some times, I just can't help myself!"

"Oh just stop" Ricky sighed not wanting to remember his ex-girlfriend right now.

"I do know" Johnny said, he yawned and stretched his arm back and accidentally smacked Ricky up-side his head.

"You really like to hurt them when they talk bad, don't you?" She chuckled. "I wonder if those preps ratted? Hmm…" she glanced at the approaching school and grinned, "Oh look… Who are they and who are they talking to?"

One of the three people that were in front of the school gates was wearing a pink button up shirt with a Bullworth vest over it. Next to him was a blond boy with an un-tucked shirt hanging from the bottom of his vest, and tan slacks.

They were talking to a dark haired boy with tanned skin and his uniform strictly uniform… White shirt tucked in and hidden behind a sweater, slacks pressed and everything.

Johnny nodded to her first question then looked out to the three people. "Peter Kowalski. Queer. Jimmy-fuckin-Hopkins. Hate him. And, Gary Smith- he's a psycho."

"Oh, lovely… Wait… Do you mean like medically proven psycho? Or just every one calls him that?" She looked up at Johnny, then towards the three boys who seemed to be talking quite calmly.

"Medically." Johnny said, "He's been in Happy Volts more than me."

"Ooh…" She frowned, "You poor thing…" her attention now fully on Johnny as she stroked his cheek lovingly, "In there with all those crazy people…" the next noise that came from her sounded like ticking.

Johnny smirked- his cheeks tinted slightly pink, "Stop that" he said, grabbing her hand an kissing her knuckles lightly.

"Aww… Look… Johnny's got himself another piece of tail! She a whore too?" asked Gary, sounding as if he were actually curious, but his face destroyed it with a challenging smirk.

Johnny's head snapped to Gary "Shut your mouth Smith!" he hissed, eyes narrowed dangerously, as his clique chorused "yeah!"

Sally frowned, "Easy boys… He's just an idiot looking for a fight…" she smirked, then walked over to Gary to step in front of him.

Suddenly, she kneed him where it hurt and Gary fell to the ground, "Piece of ass..? Do you think you're gonna get away with that shit, boy?" she crouched, "Don't even think about it, hun… Cause I'll take you out."

Sally skipped over to Johnny and smiled, "Let's go! I've gotta get my bag and talk to the Coaches."

Johnny's eyes were wide, "Damn Sally." he grinned, "Good one" he hooked her around the waist again as they walked up to the main building.

"Thank you, baby!" she giggled.

Behind them, Jimmy was laughing his ass off as Petey was debating helping Gary or laughing at him.

Deciding to finally help Gary, Petey crouched down and threw an arm around Gary's shoulders as he curse, "That bitch! That lousy bitch! Shut up James! I'll get her back for this…"

They didn't hear him as Johnny waved off his boys who went to the Auto-Shop and he went with her to the main office.

It was easy getting her bag back, and quickly taking it, she ran to the bathroom and changed into grey sports Capri's and an orange and white tank top. Pulling out her pony tail, she brushed her hair and put it back up, but this time, in a bun.

Stepping out, she went over to Johnny, "I think you should get to class, Johnny… I can handle the Coaches."

He shrugged, "Neil's probably hungover- and all we got is book work so it doesn't really matter" he said to her casually.

Sally smirked, "Alright… Let's go bother some sports fans." she pecked him lightly and pulled him off.

Johnny followed her, their fingers laced as they hurried out to the football field, "Hey.." he cleared his throat, "You and me- we're back on right?" he asked making it clear they were together again.

Sally stopped and turned to Johnny, "Of course, Johnny… I wouldn't want it any other way." her smile couldn't fill any more love into it as she gazed up at him.

He grinned back too, "Alright- I just wanted, y'know, to be sure" he said then tugged on her hand, "Let's go."

Sally felt a swell in her chest and there was nothing that could bring her out of the clouds.

"Ah… Miss Givanno… You're back… Who do you have with you?" Burton squinted at Johnny.

Johnny gave him a glare, "Don't try nothin' funny, Burton" he said- usually he was a little more docile at Bullworth- it was expensive and the least he could do was not get expelled. Burton was an exception- he was not worth pretending for- especially if he made Sally uncomfortable.

Burton raised both hands in his own defense, "Chill out…"

Sally rolled her eyes, "Mr. Burton? About the girl's sports…"

Burton nodded, "Well, frankly, there are not enough girls to even bother getting together about it, and I will not allow you to join the boys team! So, looks like I'll have to take your sizes and provide you with a Cheer leading outfit!" he said almost too happily.

Sally growled, "Then I'll take this up with Dr. Crabblesnitch… And if you even dare to come any closer to me than you already are, You will be sorely sorry." she turned, "Come on Johnny…"

Johnny gave him a final glare before following close behind her back to the main office, "You know, there's a little girl 'round somewhere named- uhm- Karen I think- she goes on about girl's sports all the time" he said.

"Really? I'd like to meet her… We can talk about that bozo Burton… Crabblesnitch better be in his office… I hate having to delay things for class." Sally mutter to herself.

Johnny laughed at her, "Not like it matters. I have math today"

Sally smiled at Johnny and then pecked him lightly. "Oh, Johnny… Always a wise ass!" she poked at his ribs then went up to the Main Office, "Uhh… Hi…" she couldn't remember the woman's name, "Ma'am. I would like to speak with Dr. Crabblesnitch about Girl's Sports."

"Dr. Crabblesnitch is very busy young lady, and I suggest you get into your uniform before the bell rings…"

Sally lightly snorted and thought quickly, "Well… I also need to speak to him about that as well…"

The woman frowned, "Does trouble follow you where ever you go?" her voice tight with sarcasm.

"His name is not trouble… It's Johnny. And no… Not all the time." Sally smirked.

Johnny chuckled at that, "C'mon Miss Danvers let 'er talk to the Head" he tried to use his influence, meaning how often he was called to the office, to make her let Sally in.

Miss Danvers let out a sigh, "Wait right here, then." and she disappeared through the doors at the back of the room.

Glancing around, Sally couldn't help but tap her fingers on the wood of the desk, "You know Johnny… You really don't have to stick around… This is bound to be boring…"

"I wanna." he said, "Told ya' Neil's drunk and we've just got book work." he shrugged, "Me and Norton are bound to divide teams and go at it instead of working- I'm not missin' nuthin' 'cept a fight" he said.

Sally smiled up at Johnny and reached up, running a hand through his hair, "What would I do without you?"

He smiled- he loved her touch. "Dunno. Be really bored?" he guessed.

Chuckled, Sally leaned onto Johnny's chest, "I love you, you know?"

"I know" he said hugging her with one arm, leaning onto the desk with the other arm.

"Ugg! I think I'm gonna be sick!" came Gary's voice as he sat down in one of the various chairs.

Johnny looked over his shoulder, "You're just jealous, Smith, shut-up!" he hissed.

Gary smirked, "You can't tell me what to do, Grease Monkey."

Sally rolled her eyes, "I guess now that he's lost his balls he wants to die… Ain't that right, boy?"

Gary scoffed, "I don't think so… Why are you dressed like a female Jock?"

Johnny glared at him, "You should quit runnin' your mouth, both me an' Sally could kick your ass right here, right now."

"I don't doubt that." Gary stated earning a frown from Sally. "But what if I had an offer?"

"Offer?" Sally questioned, looking at Johnny.

"You're a nut- no way am I listenin' to you again!" he said turning abruptly away.

"Again?" Sally wondered out loud.

"Yes… Well, that first time was my mistake… But, I'm better now." Gary placed a hand to his chest.

"Better? You were worse than this?" Sally laughed. "Listen… You're not getting the greasers, Gary. Just go crawl under a rock, or back into an asylum…"

"Sally- stop egging him on" Johnny said, "He's crazy- tore the whole school apart! Just pretend he isn't there- let him talk to himself, he does it anyway." Johnny said, all the while not looking at Gary.

"You both would be missing out on something very big…" Gary chided.

"I suggest you leave Gary… Or I'll make sure you don't get up next time." Sally growled, then turned her attention back to Johnny. "So, if I were to some how get into either the Boys Sports or start up the Girl's Sports, would you come to my games?"

Johnny nodded, "Yup. Every single one- even if I had to fight a buncha' stupid Preppies to get to the field, I'd go" he said making it sound much more romantic than he'd intended.

Sally giggled, "I'd love for that to happen… A victory for the both of us! What fun that would be, huh, baby?"

Gary shook his head, "You know where to find me if you change your mind." and left with a lazy wave over his shoulder.

Johnny pecked her on the lips. "That kids' nuts- you listen to me, got it? Don't get mixed up with him."

Sally nodded, "I promise. Plus there is only two kinds of mixing I'll be doing… One is with you in bed, and the other is violently." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his chest to look up at him.

He grinned, "I'm tempted to find a place for us to 'mix' where we won't get caught" he said, his eyes mischievous, "wha'da'ya think?"

"That is so tempting… How long do you think Danvers will take?" Sally whispered.

Just as Johnny was about to reply, the doors opened and Miss Danvers stepped out, looking questioningly at the couple, "Dr. Crabblesnitch… Will see you now…"

Johnny let go of her, and sighed "Not long enough" he whispered as they walked into the back room where Crabblesnitch was.

Crabblesnitch looked up at them, "Where is you uniform, young lady?" he sneered but motioned for them to take a seat.

Sally glanced around, "Some kid with a scar stole it…" she shrugged, "But that's not why I'm here, Dr. Crabblesnitch."

"Kid with a scar? Then we must order you a new one" he said pulling out a piece of paper from his desk, "What's your other problem? Hasn't got to do with Vincent has it? I hate being in the middle of student disputes."

"Naw-" Johnny shook his head "I didn't do nuthin' to her."

"I find that very hard to believe Mr. Vincent, very hard indeed. You, girl, what's your name? Your complaint?"

Sally frowned, "Sally Givanno, G-I-V-A-N-N-O. My complaint is that Burton has refused to reason about Girl's Sports. I suggested we start it up and he practically laughed at me. So, I moved for joining the Boys Sports and he said that he wouldn't allow it and that I should just be a Cheer Leader! That is sexist, Sir… He then tried to get my measurements! He should be booted… If this issue does not move, I'm filing a complaint with the city and hiring a lawyer."

Crabblesnitch eyed her shocked, "Hm. Very serious indeed, miss" he cleared his throat, "If you and several other girls can agree on one sport and form a team I will personally sign and demand it be allowed" he said to her.

"Alright. I'll get right on that. Thank you. I would also like you to consider Co.Ed. Track and or Soccer. Since they involve less physical contact and injury. Thank you for your time." Sally got up, reaching out to shake Crabblesnitch's hand.

Crabblesnitch was shocked a girl on the arm of Johnny Vincent could be so reasonable and he shook her hand in return and told her to report to the Nurse who should have a few spare uniforms.

Sally nodded and smiled, "Come on, Johnny… We've got things to do… Places to be." she allowed him to see her little seductive smirk.

Johnny grinned- he looked at her, "You know- you're the weirdest girl" he said as they walked down the steps. "You're real cute but I know if I piss you off I'm fucked- and not literally- you'll try and kick my ass. Its the weirdest thing- especially being attracted to that."

"Yes, well… This strange cutie-pie is ready to mix it… And if you think I'm strange, you should look in the mirror tough guy! You're really just one big softy!" she poked at his stomach and pulled him off.

"I am not" he replied moving a bit when she poked him- he hated when people touched his stomach. "I'm hardass, baby!" he said to her quite enthusiastically

"Yeah, well I don't stick around for your ass to be hard, babe. Let's find some place secluded, hm?" she teased, pushing her hands into his back pockets.

Johnny shivered involuntarily, "Okay- okay- uhm.." he exhaled trying to think. "Behind the school bus is a sort of lot- an old bum use to be there but he's gone now. We can probably go there. I think there's a mattress too." he said

Lightly biting her lower lip, Sally grinned, "Alright… I'll try my hardest not to be so loud…" she giggled a bit, then reached forwards and bit at his jacket again, pulling him as she walked backwards.

Johnny wondered if most guys got turned on when their girlfriends pulled them by their jacket with their teeth. Then he wondered if most girls were so fixated on their teeth. But they got to the lot and there definitely was a mattress and he wasted no time pinning her to the thing and devouring her neck with kisses and bites.


	3. Can you do me a favor?

Sally found her favorite scent mixed with something moldy and dusty smelling, so, she buried her head closer to Johnny, then frowned as some insufferable light would not turn off.

It was then that she remembered what happened… She couldn't exactly remember how many times, but damn, it was great…

Smiling, she pecked Johnny and stretched a little, then began putting her clothes back on.

Johnny was a little more reluctant to get dressed, "We missed a lot of the day already. Let's blow it off and sleep." he suggested, not moving or bothering to get dressed.

Sally chuckled, "Johnny… Do you even remember where we are? I may be a tom boy, a horny one at that, but I don't like sleeping on smelly mattresses that reek of dust and mold…" she threw on her shirt and pants.

"If you don't get up, I'll be staying in the girl's dorm instead of your place… Now, come on!" she pulled on her socks.

He groaned and sat up- pulling back on his clothes. He gave her a look, "Then let's leave early and go to my place" he said, thinking it was a great idea.

She grinned, "You really don't care about school, do you?" tying her left shoe.

"Not at all" he said shrugging his jacket on, "I already got a job for as soon as I graduate- its in the family so I don't need a diploma. Pops just wants me to get my education and its expensive so, I figure for him I won't drop-out." he explained yanking his boots on.

Sally shrugged with a nod, now tying on her right shoe, "Alright… But, tomorrow, we gotta get to class and save the fun for afterwards… Let's head back and go pass out…"

She stood up and threw her bag over her shoulder and waited for Johnny-sleepy-head.

He yawned, pulled her close and his arm slid around her waist leading her out of the school and off the premises. He wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible.

Sally yawned in response and leaned onto Johnny, falling into an easy stride with him. "I don't think I've been this happy since I met you…"

"Mm- me too- been a whole year since--" he yawned, "--I've been this happy."

Sally let a lazy smile cover her face as she snuggled against her Johnny. "What'll we do after we get through with school, Johnny?"

"I dunno" he shrugged, "I'm going straight to being a mechanic. If we can we should stay together."

"Yes. I agree… Until you leave again." She joked lazily, shutting her eyes.

"I ain't gonna leave again" he replied, pecking her cheek as they entered the Tenements.

She snickered, "You better not! Now, where's that bed that smells like you?" rubbing lightly at her eyes, Sally gave out a small yawn and stretch.

"Upstairs" he said leading her and then pushed the door to his room open and flopping onto his bed pulling her down with him.

Snuggling as deep as she could into Johnny, Sally pushed her bag off the bed, then her shoes and proceeded to fall asleep, soundly.

Johnny didn't bother taking off his shoes or jacket, curled up with her and fell asleep immediately.

--

Sally woke up to noises down stairs, mostly shouting, so she slipped from Johnny's arms and shuffled through her bag, pulling out a pair of slippers and a thin cotton robe.

She proceeded downstairs and smiled at the guys, "Hey… Why are you boys so damned loud?"

"Its his dame!" Hal shouted- his face flushed, drunk.

"Shut up man, he'll kick your ass!" Ricky spat at Hal.

Peanut and Norton waved at her, "Wha's your name anyway?" Norton asked.

Sally grinned and plopped onto the arm of the couch with a stifled yawn, "Sally Givanno… I can only guess why you've never heard of me."

"Because of Lola" Peanut rolled his eyes, "She cheated all the time but he never even mentioned other girls. Stupid Johnny"

Norton nodded, "Real stupid. Putting up with that slut all these years."

Sally grinned, "Well, you don't have to worry about that little tramp any more… I wanted to bash her head in and almost did, but Johnny said she wasn't worth it… Ah well, eh?" she chuckled.

"That's nice" Peanut said "Because we decided we're not putting up with anymore silly broads."

"YEAH!" Hal cheered and fell off his chair.

Sally chuckled and walked over, helping Hal up, "Easy there, hun."

Once Hal was in his seat again, Sally turned, "You don't consider me a Silly Broad, do you?"

"Nooo" Peanut waved his hand causally, "Not at all. Loud and horny- but not a silly broad." he said.

"You're okay- unless you prove otherwise."

Sally chuckled, "I am terribly sorry for the noise, guys… I am trying to be quiet… How about one day, I go and get you all ear plugs or something?"

"You could get yourself a gag" Vance suggested irritably, glaring at her.

"Shut UP man!" Lefty suddenly spoke up and threw a bottle at the boy and he fell off the crate he was sitting on.

Sally chuckled, "Or I could burst your ear drums so that you could remain deaf the rest of your life… But, I made a promise some where in my life to only do that in dire situations…" she then cracked up.

"And you guys really don't have to watch what you say to… I ain't gonna go cryin' to Johnny… I can handle myself, thank you."

"Well, if Johnny hears us we're gonna get beat up" Norton explained "Or at least have a big headache when he's done yelling"

"I'm sure I can help you out there…" she then glanced at the stairs, "I've been wondering about this Gary person… He came to Johnny and I earlier… What all did he do… I don't exactly understand how one boy could be so severely labeled."

"He took over the school!" Norton explained, "He took over everything- totally controlled Johnny and the other clique-leaders heads. It was crazy man, that Jimmy Hopkins kid had to take over the school and beat everyone up to get it back to normal"

Sally gasped, "Really? Did any one get seriously hurt? Like Johnny… Or you guys?"

"Johnny's pride did" Peanut chuckled, "But uhm, only Gary got real hurt. I think he just got out of the asylum last week…"

Sally frowned and glanced back at the stair way. She worried about what if it happened again? Turning back she set a serious look, "Listen… I know you guys don't know me real well and you might not like me and everything, but I need you guys to keep an eye on that Gary and keep an ear out for anything involving him… I believe that it may be best to keep a strict watch on him… He might be up to no good again… And well, I worry for Johnny…"

Peanut shrugged, "Yeah, sure we will. Johnny's.. he's paranoid and that makes him think if someone's out to get him he should appeal to their better nature.."

Norton rolled his eyes "Hence why we had to put up with Gary- he knew, we all knew, but nope."

Ricky looked up too, "You keep an eye on Johnny and we'll handle Gary- deal?"

"Of course! There is no one I care more for!" Sally grinned.

"Watch yourself Vance might get jealous!" Ricky teased her earning a glare from the shorter, younger Greaser

The stairs creaked as Johnny came down- his pants hanging on his hips, "Why's Vance gettin jealous?" he asked.

Sally stood up and went over, embracing Johnny and pecking him lightly, "Nuthin' baby. We were just chatting… The boys are quite drunk…" she chuckled.

"Yeah- no surprise" he shrugged and went with her into the kitchen-area. "You bums.." he muttered seeing Vance and Ricky about to claw each other apart

"I love Fridays!" Norton said standing, "Neil never makes us work"

"Its Friday?" Johnny asked, "Good. I'm takin' a three-day weekend."

Sally frowned, "Johnny..? I thought we talked about this?" Her arms crossed as she faced him, face set to stone, You-had-better-explain-yourself.

Johnny blinked, "Wait- its early- what we talk about?" he asked, leaning against the fridge and looking at her.

Her left brow raised dangerously, "We talked that since we skipped yesterday, you'd be going to school today instead…"

"Aw man" he sighed and the others laughed at him, Johnny was a big advocate of three-day weekends, "You act like my mother"

Giving a snort in reply, Sally turned, "Yeah… Some body has to since she ain't here, Johnny. If I find that you aren't in what ever class you're supposed to be in, Expect no luvin' from me!" she began to walk away.

"Whoa! I'll go to class, hun, I promise!" he said quickly and the others were laughing hard at him- which bugged him but the thought of having to go without was worse.

Sally smiled and walked back up to Johnny, "Good! I'm glad…" she kissed him lightly, then began to go up the stairs again, "Hey, uh… Where the hell is the bathroom in this crap hole, any ways?"

"Which one?" he asked trailing her like the obedient boyfriend he was.

Sally shook her head, "Whichever one is clean, has a working sink, a working toilet, a working shower, and no holes, or anything."

"...well... we don't have one where everything works.." he replied, "But, one's pretty good, has a funny smell though, the sinks rusty, and there's only a small hole" he said.

Sally blinked, "Maybe I should take a shower at school?.." She waved her hand dismissively, "I'll deal with it… Where's the shower?" she continued.

Johnny laughed a bit and turned over to go up the rickety stairs into the third floor where he slept most of the time. He opened the door, it smelled like rust. Then he shrugged, "Could be worse- you should see the one Hal uses" he made a face

Sally gave a strange look to Johnny, "I think I'll pass… I'm gonna go and get my bag…" she grumbled, feeling the need to clean the bathroom before she used it, but also feeling like she couldn't do anything with how disgusting she felt without a shower. What's a girl to do?

Johnny laughed a bit, "I'm sure its not so bad" he said looking back into it, "I shower in here all the time"

Sally glanced back at Johnny, "That makes it so much better…" then continued towards Johnny's room.

Johnny blinked, rubbing the back of his head in thought. "..the waters not rust-colored anymore at least!"

Sally silently gagged and shuddered, "Oh… That's just wrong…" she grabbed her bag and turned right around, nearly bumping into Johnny.

Johnny took a cautious step back, "Are you really gonna clean the stupid bathroom?" he asked

Sally smiled, "After I shower, yeah… Why?" she then eyed him suspiciously, "Are you gonna follow me into the shower, Johnny…"

"Nope" he said stepping back a bit, "You want me to join you?" he asked.

Sally stood in thought a moment, then shook her head, "No. I think it's best if I get clean and focus on something other than you for a moment… Maybe I can accomplish something, then… After school, we'll tend to our relationship for a while… How's that sound?"

Johnny's face fell and he rubbed the back of his head, "Oh.. okay.." he said

Sally reached up and stroked the side of his face, then kissed him tenderly, "It's not like I'm leaving forever! And it's not like you'll die if you don't get your dick wet!"

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Thanks- make me sound like even more of a perv" he said.

Sally laughed and pecked his cheek, "But baby… You know you are when I'm around!" she then turned and nearly ran to the bathroom, all too thankful for some place to get clean!

"Ah!" he rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. He knew very well she had him wrapped around her finger- he went back to their room deciding to sleep while she showered.

Sally tiptoed into the shower and washed off two days worth of sweat and shaved off two days worth of hair on her legs.

She scrubbed at the shower floor with her foot in utter disgust at how the once white tub was now a disgusting brown-yellow.

Once she finished, she stepped out and dried off, then changed as fast as she could into the uniform, seeing how it looked.

It wasn't that bad, fit her nicely, so she stuck with it, completely happy with how she looked, then put her hair up in a high pony tail and smirked at how cute she was in the cracked mirror.

Skipping towards Johnny's room, bag loosely over her shoulder, she snuck in and decided to wake Johnny up.

"Johnny? Johnny? Wake up?" she called in a fake tone.

"If I say no what will happen?" he asked, yawning, picking his head up to look back at her.

Sally crossed her arms, "Fine… I'll go and ask the drunken boys what they think of me in my skimpy little uniform!" she turned.

"No you won't!" he said jumping up, "I'm up- see? Up."

Sally smirked briefly, then offered a fake "uh-huh" look, "Then what do you think?"

"What do I think about what?" he asked pulling on his own uniform, quickly going up the buttons, some of them a little lopsided. "Uhm, 'bout your uniform?"

Sally chuckled and pushed his hands away, helping him, "Yeah. My uniform."

"Looks great- makes me think it'll be easier to get some" he smirked turning to bite her neck a bit and kissed her.

Sally laughed a little, chuckling into the kiss, "Not until you've put in a day at School. Alright? And thank you." she then leaned up and licked a straight line from his adam's apple to his mouth.

He fought off a shudder, "Yeah- you promise?" he asked.

She smirked, "Of course I promise!" she then hugged him tight for a minute.

He hugged her back laughing a bit realizing she'd just fixed his shirt, "You are like my mother" he kissed her again, "You fuss too much."

Sally smiled, "You know what they say about good boys, Johnny! They go for the women who act like their mothers!"

"God- don't say that" he made a face, "You say that and I figure I'm gonna turn into my dad!"

Sally frowned, "Oh, please, Johnny! If I were to find you to act like your father, you know I'd beat the shit outta you! So, when I start kicking your ass and you don't know why… Realize that it's because you're like him… But, since you're not, don't fret… I'm here to make sure you stay sweet!"

"Okay okay I get the point- jeez!" he said hands on her shoulders, "You know- keep talkin' that way people'll think you're the one wearin' the pants."

Sally smiled, "Only when you need me to!" she pecked him again, "Now, come on…"

"I'm comin' I'm comin'.." he sighed following her, his arm around her waist as they walked.

--

End of the day came quickly and Sally found a package in her arms as she walked to the auto shop to get Johnny.

Stepping in, she ignored pretty much every one and opened the package to find a letter and a small rectangular box inside.

Johnny came out of a car he was finishing up and looked over at her, "Hey wha'cha' got there?" he called walking over.

She blinked at Johnny, "I think it's a package from my grand mother in Italy! Her letter is in all Italian and I'll have to have some one translate it for me later…" she then lifted the box and opened it, revealing a gold chain with a gold cross on it.

Johnny blinked and looked at the letter, "I know a bit of Itallian.. but not good enough t'read this" he said

"Wow… It's so pretty!" Sally gasped holding the necklace to glint in the light, "Too bad I'm agnostic!" she chuckled.

Turning to Johnny, she handed it to him, "Help me put it on?"

"Sure." he said helping to slip it around her neck and click it on in the back.

"Thanks baby…" Sally said while unbuttoning the first shirt button of her uniform and removing her tie to show the cross. She then turned, "Well? What do you think? Is it me?"

"Its very you" he said his finger brushing over it, "Looks real nice.."

Blushing lightly, Sally offered a cheeky smile to Johnny, "School is over Johnny… Did you go to your classes?"

"I did!" he replied enthusiastically, "You can ask Neil!" he pointed to the drunk teacher.

Sally gave a quick glance to Neil and blinked back to Johnny, "He seems a little busy to me… So… Wanna go and get your reward?" her shoulders swayed teasingly as she grabbed the box and letter and backed up slowly.

"Yes!" he replied- maybe a little too eagerly and grabbed hold of her free hand.

Sally laughed and let him rush off with her, "We better head back to the Tenements! I don't think I could handle that Bum's place again!"

"Nope- my room this time" he smiled back at her.

Sally grinned back, "Thank God!" she offered a laugh.

Johnny grinned back at her as they staggered into the Tenements and they made their way upstairs.

Sally laughed at his eagerness and wondered how he had survived the day…

Waking up, Sally found herself in a cleaning mood and quickly dressed and searched the Tenements for cleaning supplies, but found very few.

Curiosity got to the best of her and she searched the cabinets and fridge for bacon, eggs, milk, pots pans, cooking utensils… The works…

Johnny woke when he heard his door shut- he dressed and moved downstairs. Johnny never wore a shirt when he was inside. He looked over at her, "The hell're you doin?" he asked.

Sally jumped a little and tossed a light glare at Johnny for scaring her, "Searching."

"...what for?" he asked entering the kitchen, she'd torn it apart real good- the cabinets were hanging open and everything.

"Food, so I can make a big breakfast… Why? Does it bother you that I keep waking up before you do?" she smirked lightly, reaching up towards the last cabinet that she hadn't opened.

"No- well, its weird, but no. Why you care 'bout breakfast anyway?" he asked rubbing the back of his head and pushing himself up to sit on the counter.

Sally sighed at the nearly empty shelves inside the dusty unused cabinet, "Why do you not care? You and your boys live off booze! Johnny… That ain't healthy… Papa… My grandfather he did that and now he's dead!" she scolded, then turned to lean back against the opposite counter, crossing her arms.

Johnny shrugged, "So? All my family's drunk my entire life- what's it matter if me and the boys do too?"

Rolling her eyes, Sally rubbed her forehead lightly, "Johnny… I loved Papa a lot… He was a sweet man and I never knew if it was the booze or not that made him that way, but when he died of liver and kidney failure due to excessive drinking, it broke my heart… I'd hate for you to end up the same way… I don't know what I'd do with myself if I lost you… Again…"

Johnny gave her a smile, "I'll cut back a bit, okay?" he said, "But don't worry- I'm too stubborn to go out like normal folks."

Sally glanced down and nodded, after a short silence, she glanced back up, "You lack cleaning supplies…"

"Okay- where the hell'd that come from?" he asked her with a sigh, shaking his head. She was so flighty- jumping from subject to subject.

"I woke up and needed to clean and you had nothing I could use to do so, so I turned to cooking, but you have nothing in that department either… I'm thinking that I'll have to give Dillan a call about money and such…" she smiled.

"...Have I told you that you moved into a large complex with a buncha' Greasers and we dunno a stove from a microwave? Let alone be able to cook anything, OR clean" he said to her and was totally serious

Sally leaned forwards, "I never said you'd be cooking, baby… Nor cleaning… I was gonna… but if you insist on doing it yourself…" she lead off, waving her hand about.

"I was explaining why you don't have food or cleaning stuff" he said grabbing her hand and pulled her back close so she was pinned between his legs and the counter.

She giggled a bit and looked up at him, "Then why don't you just shut up and let me take care of you and the guys? Huh? Or do you like runnin' your mouth?" she leaned up towards him and pecked him in different area's slowly.

Johnny shuddered a bit, eyes shutting, "I- I dunno.." he stammered because right then not only did she take away his ability to think, but also his ability to speak.

Sally laughed lightly and ran her hands up his chest and pulled his head towards her so she could whisper, "I've got a busy day, Baby… I'll be back by 3." and she maneuvered out of his grasp and rushed up the stairs to change into what ever was clean and matched.

"Ah! Th- that wasn't fair Sally!" Johnny gasped, eyes wide trying to shake himself from the trance she'd put him in just a second ago.

Sally was back down stairs in a matter a minutes and grinned over at Johnny, "Oh, you know you liked it!" she smiled sweetly, "I promise, no later than 4, to be safe! But I'm thinking 3! Bye!" and she scooted to the door.

"Howww can you do this to me?" he whined blocking her from leaving, and then he looked at her, his big brown eyes, he sort of had a pout on his face. Like a kicked puppy look, his hands were on her hips, being utterly adorable.

Surpressing a laugh, Sally placed a hand on her hip, "What do you mean?" playing dumb would have to do, "I just wanted to make this place livable and cook for you and the boys! Is that wrong?"

"Yess when you take time out to pick on me and stuff" he said his hand closing around hers, looking at her- he wanted sex so bad- it wasn't funny how low he'd stoop right now for it.

"Remember how we waited a whole day of school for sex and it was incredible?" Sally began, keeping her cool.

"Yess but this is diff'rent, you didn't tease me that morning" he said- which was true.

Sally sighed, "If Dillan smells sex on me and finds out that I'm living with a buncha drunkards, he won't let me leave unless I've got escorts! Then we won't be able to even really see each other! Now, That don't sound too fun to me, baby…" she then smiled, "But, I promise, tomorrow, we'll do what ever you want to do… I won't say 'no', or tease you to leave you hanging… Alright?"

He was silent for a moment, thinking it over, then nodded, "You promise?"

"I kept my promise yesterday, Johnny… Why would I lie this time?" she sounded a little upset that he thought she wouldn't hold true to her word.

"I was just makin' sure" he kissed her again then moved out of the way and opened the door, "See ya later I guess?"

Sally rolled her eyes, "I am not that tramp… I won't lie to you about this, Johnny. I'll be back later." she then left in a slight huff.

Johnny sighed, "Well damn" he rolled his eyes and went to find someone to talk to. He found a very drunk Ricky and decided to join him.

The others were on the street, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious from Gary.


	4. The Clean Up

Sally visited Dillan, got some money from him, went shopping for cleaning supplies plus a few hammers, nails, a few pieces of thin sheets of wood to cover a few holes, and a bit of food as well as some B12 for hangovers!

She returned to the Tenements around 3:49 with a few of the Greasers she ran into helping her carry some stuff.

Johnny was drunk off his ass with Ricky and they were laughing hysterically when everyone got home.

Norton sighed seeing this "We go to fix the place up, got tricked into slavery, and he's drunk!"

"Why do we bother?" Peanut murmured.

"Thank you guys! Just set it all down near the kitchen and you can go and do what ever else you want… I'll handle the rest." Sally rolled her eyes a bit at their complaints and began searching the bags for things that belonged in the fridge and freezer.

She was left to her own devices but before much longer Johnny hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her in close and began to suck on her neck. He smelled like alcohol.

Sally pushed back the sudden desire and struggled out of his arms, "Can you wait until I get all the perishables into the fridge, you Horn Dog?" a chuckle escaped her. "… And you get a breath mint?"

He had a sort of lazy grin on but shook his head kissing her full on the mouth again "You promise-" he whispered, "-you promised 'member?"

"I remember, Johnny… But you're drunk and I spent money on some food that needs to go into the fridge! Can I at least make sure it doesn't go to waste before you steal me away?" she pealed away again.

He sighed impatiently "Fiiiine" and leaned back against the counter, un-coolly losing his balance.

Sally frowned and continued, ignoring him. She shuffled through the bags after finishing the fridge and freezer and opened a bottle of B12, "Johnny? This will help you get over the hang over when you wake up… Take it."

Johnny took it and blinked, then popped it open and took two. "There- happy?"

Sally smirked, "Very… Now… Wutchyuh want?"

"You. Upstairs" he said simply, pointing up, grinning.

Sally pursed her lips and glanced down then grinned, "Race yuh!" and she bolted off!

Johnny sprinted after her- tackled her into the bed and they proceeded to irritate the others with how loud they could be.

--

A few hours later and Sally could be found cleaning the crap out of the kitchen then putting the food in. She had already cleaned the stove and fridge, she had yet to sweep and mop.

She would mutter about living like a messy child, men were incapable of cleaning after themselves.

Her hair was tied up and a while later, she had swept and was now scrubbing at certain resilient spot on the floor, on her hands and knees.

Johnny was more or less sober and kept popping in to see if she needed help with something. "Baby, let me do something" he sighed, "You're cleaning all hard.."

Sally sat up, rubbing her shoulder, "Uhmm… Think you can handle boarding up some holes?" her hand pointed towards the stacked wood with a few bags of nails, hammers, etc.

"Definitely" he said glad to finally not be useless, "where should I start?"

Her arm wiped at her forehead, "All walls that separate this place from outside… Then on rooms and bathrooms. How's that sound?" she smiled up at Johnny.

"Alright" he kissed her- and a little later the others came in to get more wood and Johnny returned to her- but the construction sounds were still in the background. "The guys can handle it" he said, grinning.

She laughed, finally standing and drying the floor with a few paper towels under her foot, "Lovely! They could use some good exercise!" leaning down, she picked up the paper towels and tossed them in the cleaned garbage can that no longer smelled of vomit and booze.

"Are you done cleaning yet?" he asked, growing bored. He was getting bored pretty easily nowadays.

"With the kitchen?" her head moved around to glance around the space, "Yes… Why?"

"You mean you're actually going to clean this whole, big building?" he asked.

Sally looked at Johnny as if she didn't know that he didn't know, "Yeah! It will take a while, but I'll get it done!"

She moved towards a brand new vacuum and moved it towards the living room for later.

"...did you forget to mention you were clinically insane?" he asked, he couldn't even believe it. She was going to actually clean all this.

Sally laughed and began picking up cans and shooting them like basketball into the garbage, "It won't be all that hard… Just requires proper timing and vigilance."

"And a severe mental disorder" Johnny said looking at her.

Shaking her head, Sally grinned, "If I'm going to be staying here, I gotta have it livable! And I feel like I'm doing something nice for you and the guys!"

"Okay you are" he sighed, giving her a look, "Its just there are more important things than cleaning this dump."

"Like…" she posed a thought, "My list of names for girls sports, homework, studying..?" She grinned, "What else could there be?"

"Me!" he said waving his arms enthusiastically over his head.

Swaying lightly over to Johnny, Sallys arms found their way around his neck, "Yeah. You are my most important person, Johnny… If you remember right, I said today was your day… What do you want to do?"

He blinked, "..I actually haven't thought that far ahead" he sighed, arms around her waist, "My goal was mostly to keep you from cleaning this whole place."

Sally chuckled, "Good luck with that, Baby! I will have this place cleaned!"

"I'm just worried you'll die of exhaustion or something" he said, "How could I explain that to Dillon?"

"Sally passed out and ended up dying due to severe exhaustion…" she mimicked Johnny's voice then grinned, "I won't die, Johnny… I promise… Not until it's my time." Leaning up, she pecked him, then went back to picking up garbage.

He sighed, "I do not sound like that, thanks." he said, "You made me sound like I talk from my nose."

Sally laughed, "Wanna help me with the garbage, babe? Or do you just want to complain and watch me clean?" she joked.

"I might have to complain and watch after your terrible impersonation" he replied, but then stooped to help her pick up garbage.

It took a while, but the floor had been cleaned up, a coffee table cleaned and in the middle of covered couches… Sally sprayed down the fabrics of the room with Fabreeze leaving it smelling cleaner than it ever has since before it was an abandoned tenement!

Johnny was surprised, and so were his boys. "This is.. weird" Hal muttered.

"No foolin'…" Lefty said.

Johnny was pretty pleased with her work though, "Good job" and he kissed her.

"Thank you!" She grinned, "Feeling that it isn't as breezy in here, I'd say you all did a good job too!"

Her hand reached out and gripped one of the guys' arms and squeezed it reassuringly like a mother.

Peanut looked back at her and smiled, "Nice work, Sally, thanks!" he grinned at her.

Johnny hadn't noticed the exchange- he was telling Hal to shut up. The other Greaser had 'liked' the dust.

"I didn't do all of it!" She beamed. "What do you all want for dinner? Oh! Any one got a hang over or plan to get drunk?" and the bottle of B12 was suddenly in her hands.

Johnny laughed at her, he shook his head and walked out the room. The others found that amusing as well but didn't take her seriously as they headed into the kitchen to see what was available for dinner.

Sally sighed at this and followed as well, pushing the guys back around the clean island so they wouldn't destroy her work. "I can make pasta with sauce, pizza, macaroni and cheese, Pasta soup which is pasta in tomato soup with grilled cheese sandwiches, chicken… Just tell me and I'll cook it… I don't trust you boys with the kitchen!" she laughed.

They laughed and immediately the arguments started up about what to eat. "Pizza!" "Spaghetti!" "No!" "Shut up!" Eventually their yelling died and they agreed on Johnny's suggestion of pizza.

Sally smiled and threw the Pizza's in, then began pulling out a pot and filling it with water, "Angel hair, bowtie, elbow?" she questioned the on looking group.

They blinked, looking at her confused. "Noodles?" Hal asked, and his eyes lit up, "MACARONI!" and the others eagerly agreed.

Sally glanced at them, "Macaroni and Cheese or just Macaroni?" her smile was one of understanding and joy, a look most people gave curious and innocent children.

They were talking a second before deciding mac and cheese was best. Johnny was grinning at her from where he leaned separate the rest of them on the island.

Sally nodded and pulled out 6 boxes and quickly began to work in an efficient circle, checking and turning the pizza's to cook nicely, checking the water as it boiled, stirred the noodles, turned off the stove, strained the macaroni, did the whole routine and pointed them towards the coffee table, "Go sit."

Johnny looked at her, "Is it me or is there something fuckin' hilarous about this situation?" he was referring to how his boys all listened to her every word and were now at the coffee table.

Sally looked up from mixing the macaroni and it's ingredients and smiled, "You boys love your mama's?" her voice carried to the guys at the coffee table as she turned and gathered the new plates and silverware, and brought them to the table.

"If your food tastes as good as it smells" Hal gushed, "I will be your biggest fan!"

The others laughed, but it was agreed. The way to a man's heart was through his stomach.

Sally chuckled and cut the pizza's in large proportions and set them on the table, then walked around with the pot of Mac and cheese and ladled it out to the guys, "What would you boys want to drink?"

"Booze" Ricky said, and there was a general agreement but the looked at her, expecting there to be a restriction.

Sally nodded, "That's fine… But you have to take a B12, unless you like hang over's?" she set the pot down on a pot holder on the table and walked over, grabbing a couple of packs from the fridge and bringing them over to the boys.

They took the pills and dug in. Johnny looked at her, "What the hell is B12?" he asked "An' why's it work?"

"It helps absorb alcohol… You remember how my mother always had wine in her hand but was never hung over?" Sally looked at him expectantly.

"Uhm.." he thought a moment but nodded, "Yeah okay- so what's it a vitamin?" he asked rolling the bottle over in his hands.

Sally grinned, "Look at you, smarty pants! Yes. It's a type of vitamin. Neat, huh?" she skipped over and grabbed out some orange juice and poured it into a cup and then picked at the plate she had set aside for herself and ate at the counter, standing.

He had some pizza on the plate but was more interested in his can of beer. "Well- I was thinkin' it sounded like the stuff on the side of cereal boxes" he explained looking up at her.

Sally chuckled into her cup before drinking a bit, "It does, doesn't it?" she stood straight from her leaning on the counter position and began to wash her plate, having already finished.

Johnny looked at her and frowned, "How's uhm.." he fought for a good subject, "How's gettin' that team wahetever together goin'?" he asked

"Really well… Most of the girls are in for Track, so I'm guessing that's going to expand to include the girls soon… Which makes me very happy…" Sally smiled down at the sink, rinsing off the soap, then turned to dry the dishes and silverware she had used.

"Track.." he thought a second, "Thats runnin' right?"

Sally nodded, and turned to look at him, "Yup. Greasers are good runners… I'm sure some of you guys would win a few trophies… Maybe not Hal, though." She laughed.

"Hal? He could roll faster than anyone!" he was grinning at that, "Vance is quick and he may as well as be a girl" he said, and it was pretty true. Vance was girly but he could out run all of them easy.

"Throw 'im in a dress and wig and I'll take him into consideration!" Sally laughed out, nearly dropping her plate.

Johnny grinned and leaned back to look at the others still pigging out, "Vance-y baby, how you feel 'bout cross-dressin'?"

"I thought you HAD a girlfriend Johnny!" Vance retorted, "I didn't think you'd need me to 'help you out' again soon."

Johnny glared, "What?! Ain't never happened!" he spat irritated, "You wanna help Sally make a girls track team?"

"I don't like dresses" he spat back, "They make me feel silly."

The others busted up into laughter- no one really knew what Vance did when he went out alone but it was suspected to be pretty weird and he was slowly confirming their suspicions.

Sally leaned against the counter and laughed, "I don't even like wearin' dresses! What the hell made you throw one on?" she snorted out, gasping after a moment, in need of air.

"Hm?" Vance looked up and smiled sweetly, "Honey I am more a woman than you'll ever be"

Lefty scooted away, "Hey- stop bein' creepy."

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Ya'in't more woman than Sally never"

"You'd really know oh dater-of-sluts" Vance retorted.

"You callin' her a slut?!" he asked furious.

Vance shook his head, "No. But every other girl 'fore her was, so shut it." Vance was feeling bold now- which was never good because he had a mouth.

Sally snickered, "Well, ain't that just peaches and cream? So, I'm the good one, right?" she asked every one.

There was a collaborated "Yes" from each boy, with a curt nod.

Johnny grimace, "I don't pick dames THAT bad!"

"Johnny" Peanut said carefully "You pick girls that make Ricky's ex-slut blush!"

Sally burst into another fit of laughter, holding her sides in pain, "Oh… Damn, baby… I thought you only had a bad taste in beer!" reminding him of when he went to buy her a beer and brought back some cheap brew that she gagged at, back in Chicago.

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Aw man! C'mon! What is this? Pick-on-poor-defenseless-Johnny-day or sumthin?"

"Y'ain't defenseless" Hal said, "You're just stupid?"

"I'M stupid?!" Johnny spat at him.

"Hal shut up." Norton kicked his friend, "No, Johnny, ya' ain't stupid but ya' ain't particularly clever."

Sally wrapped her arms around Johnny, "Baby… Relax… I love you for all your perfections and especially your faults! There ain't no other man in the world like you, and I'm damn glad of that!"

"You like.. my faults?" He asked slowly, "I am Johnny Vincent! I have no faults!"

The others laughed hard at that.

Sally sighed, "Why you gotta ruin a pretty moment?" and pulled away from him to put the now dried dishes she had used away.

He grabbed her around the waist "I didn' ruin nuthin'.." he said drawing her close between his legs.

Sally smiled up at him, "You know what Johnny?"

"What?" he asked her, kissing her neck.

Sally bit her lower lip to hold in not only a moan, but laughter, "You gotta a big head!" then she laughed and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I do not…" he said sliding a smooth hand down her front.

She moaned coarsely against his neck, "Not down here, Johnny… I'm not some side show attraction, and neither are you." Her voice could barely be heard if you were out of the two foot radius, so it sounded muffled to the guys.

"Okay fiiiine" he sighed, rolling his eyes "Upstairs?"

Sally smiled at how childish he could be, "Jesus, Johnny… You're gonna ware me out one day…" She laughed, moving towards the stairs.

"Yes I am" he said dragging her up the stairs eagerly.

Laughing, Sally let him lead on and have it his way so she could spend two hours after sleep to do what she needed. How that scrawny wench ever satisfied Johnny, Sally would never know.

Johnny was extremely satisfied by the time they were through, he held onto her tight, "Ya' can't go just yet" he murmured after a few hours of sleep, "I am way too comfortable" he was pretty much lying on her but shockingly wasn't at all heavy.

Sally laughed lightly, "You realize that I'm a busy woman, right?" she now didn't plan on moving out from under him, but wanted to toy with him, anyways!

"No you ain't" he whined holding her tighter around the waist, his forehead on her shoulder, "Not now you ain't.."

Sally giggled and ran her fingers through his hair, "Aren't we supposed to trade places? Me draped over you?"

"...maybe but I was on top and I ain't about t'move" he said stubbornly,

Sally shook her head and continued to stroke his scalp lovingly, "Then shut up already and go to sleep." she laughed out quietly, "I won't go any where…"

"You better be here when I wake up" he muttered sleepily.

Sally debated on telling him that maybe he should wake up at an appropriate hour then, but decided against it and just let him have the last word.


	5. Talk of Marriage and a Fight

Johnny was out for the next few hours. Eventually waking up but it was hardly awake- he was not a morning person.

Sally opened her eyes from her near meditative state and smiled down at him, removing her hands from his head, "You awake now?"

"Maybe,.." he said, then sighed, "You gonna make me get up now?" he was whining again.

Sally smirked, "You want some bread for that whine?"

"...depends" he pushed himself up to his elbows and kissed her.

She kissed him back and skillfully slunk from his grasp and began throwing on clean clothes. "On what?"

He fell back down, "You are the ONLY girl in the world who is eager to get out of bed with me." he murmured, his voice muffled from the pillow.

Sally laughed, "That's cause I'm the only girl you ever got who has a life worth living! Now get up, yuh bum!" she threw his pants at him while readjusting her necklace.

"If I say no what will happen?" he was tired enough to test her patience.

Sally blinked at him and snorted, "Do you really need me to answer that question, Johnny?"

"No but answer it anyway" he said as he got up and began to get dressed almost reluctantly.

Sally shook her head and held out his shirt for him, "I'll starve your sex drive for a week… Think a day is bad? Oh-ho-ho… You've yet to learn, Johnny, baby."

He nodded knowingly, "You tried three days before- I almost died" he said as he pulled the shirt on, "I don't think its fair- you abuse me all the time."

"Would you prefer we stopped seeing each other?" She asked with a snort. "I clean up your place, I cook you food, I calm you down from busting a nerve with the guys, I give you B12 to stop any hang over's and you say I ABUSE you?"

He rolled his eyes, "Kidding. I was kidding" he said and kissed her again. "I know you take very good care of me, hun, but I am Johnny Vincent and I don't say mushy stuff like that out loud."

Sally shook his shirt at him, "Yeah, what ever. Put your damned shirt on, Mushy Man…"

He rolled his eyes, "Its verbal abuse- that's what it is" he took the shirt from her and pulled it on, "Happy now?"

"Turned on, yes…" She muttered, quickly buttoning his shirt. "You take longer to get dressed than I do, Jesus." More mutters.

"Oh shut up!" he kissed her roughly on the lips.

Sally momentarily lost control of herself and gripped his shirt, pulling him to walk her backwards until she loudly thumped into a wall.

He chuckled, "I could be mistakin' that as eagerness" and he kissed her again. His hands on her hips.

"Don't talk!" She growled roughly, "Just do… We can be late."

"You were yellin' at me" he rolled his eyes and kissed her slipping his hands up her shirt, biting at her lower lip.

Sally pulled away, "Do you wanna get laid or what, Johnny? I'm having a momentary lapse of judgment and irresponsibility and you want to talk about our conversations?"

He laughed at her and kissed her to shut her up and moved to drop her on the bed once more.

A few hours later, Sally straightened herself out and poked at Johnny, "I can't believe you let me do that!"

"Wh- what?" he asked, staring at her, "Oh fuck off- it was you!" he fell back into the sheets.

Sally sighed and reached around for her watch to glance at the time, "Agh!" she shrieked, "It's halfway through the last class of the day!?"

She momentarily panicked, muttering how this would effect everything.

"...oh well. Sleep." he yanked her back and down to hold her onto the mattress.

She shot back up, "You don't get it! You don't understand, Johnny… I actually care about my education, damnit!" her head slapped into her palms, "You're too damned attractive and lovable, Johnny!" she laughed a little crazily.

Johnny looked up at her, "Honey, I think you need to calm down. Yes, I am extremely attractive and you are my girlfriend and your grades are just amazing so missing one stupid class is just fine." he said.

Sally laughed, shaking her head, "You are such a bad influence on me, Johnny…"

"I am not" he replied kissing her, "Sleep."

She groaned out, "I have too much energy, Johnny… I'm gonna get dressed and go clean up what I didn't get to clean up the other night…" she gave out a sigh and stood up, throwing on sweat pants and a simple tank top, then her slippers.

"You're... something else" he said rolling onto his side, "Forgive me if I sleep a few extra hours"

Sally smiled and kissed the spot between his jaw and ear, "I forgive you, baby. Sleep well." and skipped out before he could do anything else to her.

Downstairs Norton was sitting he looked over at her and shook his head.

Sally smirked, "What? Got a problem?"

"You are the most dedicated girl ever" he said, smirking.

Quirking a brow at the greaser, Sally began piling the plates to later be carried to the kitchen, "Dedicated how?"

"Well you juggle satisfying his sex-drive, living in the room below I know its HUGE and cleaning up this dump and putting up with him and not cheating. That's real dedication." he said.

Sally chuckled, "Don't forget that I have Girl's Track and school to bother with, hun… Not to mention the Smith problem…" She gathered the now neatly stacked plates and rushed them to the kitchen, then returned for the bottles and cups and trash.

"You're dedicated. Most girls give up everything for Johnny or give up his high-maintenance ass for everything else" Norton said to her, watching her clean.

Sally snorted, "Then those girls need to grow up and get a reality check… Life is rarely that easy. I do what I can, you know?" she tossed him a sweet smile, still straightening up.

"...well, its better honestly- for him. You're the first we've liked so far." he told her matter-of-factly.

Sally grinned, "Aww, that's so sweet. Personally, I think I drive Johnny crazy!" her laugh echoed in the room, "I tend to torment him and contradict myself… He may get tired of me and my moods."

"He'll just whine or something" he shrugged carelessly, "And we'll kick his ass if he even tries- with any luck he'll marry you"

Sally felt a flutter in her chest and a blush cover her face, "You really think he'd ask me?"

"Yup. He likes you" he nodded.

Grinning, Sally pecked Norton's cheek, "You just made my day!" and she continued cleaning, but with more of a noticeable pep in her walk.

Norton blinked, totally confused. The others started coming in and out a little later and finally Johnny came down. He stretched, yawned and found her cleaning then frowned.

Sally was drying dishes, humming happily to a tune none of the Greasers could even possibly imagine, bobbing her head to the beat.

"Okay." Johnny sighed leaning onto the counter near her, "What do I gotta do t'make ya' stop cleaning?"

"You don't like me cleaning up you and your boys' mess?" she asked with a smile, totally unbothered by everything. She exhumed happiness.

"No- its.. okay, its just all ya' do and.. yeah.. its weird" he said trying to explain it easily.

Sally laughed, turning off the water now that she was done, "tonight is a beautiful night… I'll make some spaghetti with marinara and meat balls, a bit of seasoned chicken and some good garlic bread…" she listed to herself, starting to set the materials needed aside.

"Ah!" Johnny grabbed her shoulders, "You're not a maid- you're my girlfriend!!" he said desperately shaking her lightly, "Stop doing so much housework you sound like my mother!"

Sally laughed, "Calm down, I know that… But I already told you… I won't let you boys booze yourselves to death any more… And if I'm going to stay here, you are going to eat a good meal rather than drinking away your hungers! Now, let me go so I can get started, Johnny." No tone in her voice was threatening or demanding, just happy.

"Pleeeasseee do something else" he near begged her and the others laughed because up to this point he was kidding around but he was seriously begging her not to clean or cook anymore for just a little bit.

Sally laughed, "What, do you not like my cooking?"

"I love it- I'd rather be drunk than fat" he said, "Look- we need to eat a good meal? I bet my mother would LOVE cooking!" he said, grinning at her to snap her out of it. "Its her job anyway, huh?"

Sally chuckled, "You barely made any sense, Johnny… Now get out of the kitchen… You take up too much space and you keep getting in my way…"

She then quickly began on the sauce.

"Ah I give up" he hopped onto the counter and sighed, "Well, on the bright side, I'll never go hungry.."

Sally grinned at him, "True. And if your boys stick around after school is over, they can stop by for dinner!" she titled her head a little, then nodded at her thought and smiled.

"YES!" the cheered.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!" Johnny gasped, outraged.

A hot sauced ladle whacked Johnny's hand, "Be nice! At least they appreciate my cooking… Unlike some people…" she rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Ow! Hey!" he winced jerking his hand back and rubbing the sore knuckles, "That wasn't faiiirr!"

They laughed at him and cheered for her- she was like a mother now.

"Try it… Tell me what you think…" she smiled, ignoring his previous comments.

"Try what the sauce you left on my hand?" he asked mockingly.

"Do not mock me, Johnny Vincent! I will whack you three times harder for that mouth of yours!" she teased with a wicked grin.

"You're evil." he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"And you're insufferable… Just try the sauce already." she chuckled.

He licked his hand, then looked at her, "Its great- like always."

She grinned and turned the heat to a simmer, "Seeing as it is only 4:30 now, I'm going to let this simmer to cook fully… No one is allowed to touch it unless they want it dumped on their head!" she smirked, then began cleaning the mess she'd made while making the sauce.

Johnny sighed, "So- while its simmering what are you gonna do?"

"Not sleep with you… You'll just make me burn the sauce… It needs to be stirred every few minutes… Kinda like you!" She giggled at the comparison.

Johnny didn't know whether to blush or glare or what. He decided to let it drop.

When she finished cleaning her mess, she stirred the sauce for a second or two, the pecked Johnny and began sweeping the stairs with a hum.

Johnny watched her, "I want to worry but I can't because its cute." he sighed.

After sweeping the first set of stairs, she jogged to the kitchen to stir the sauce, then vanished up the stairs to do the next set.

This went on, with her sweeping the hard surfaced floors and vacuuming the carpets, and stirring in between, humming happily.

Johnny watched her and was contemplating emitting her to Happy Volts.

I was almost 6, so Sally began making the garlic bread and boiling the water. She also began on the chicken, which she breaded herself.

She seemed perfectly happy assimilating into what could easily be seen as a wife mode.

"I have a question!" he said suddenly, raising his hand.

Sally glanced up, smirked, then glanced around the room, "Uhh…. Yes! Mr. Vincent?"

"Who are you and where'd Sally go? Yanno- the grumpy mean-ass-right hook girl..? Yeah." he said, smirking at her.

Sally slammed her spoon down, "Do you dislike me today, or something? You're always questioning me! Can I not be in a great mood?" There she was…

He jumped over and suddenly hugged her, "I was just making sure she was still in there" he was hugging her tight.

Sally grumbled, "So you like me angry and mean rather than happy and nice? Wow… That makes me feel great." She shook out of his grasp, "Get offa me, Mushy Man. I got cookin' t'do and you're in the friggin' way again!"

He grinned and hugged her around the waist, "No- go back to nice and silly- I'm okay with that- I was just worried you hit your head or something" he wasn't gonna let go.

She growled and smacked his hand, "Get off you lunatic! If any one needs to get their head checked, its you! First you complain about me getting up before you, then about me jumping you, then about my cleaning and cooking, now you…" She threw her hands up, "You say I'm impossible! Puh-lease!"

He was grinning, "You can yell all you want but I don't care" he back up again to watch her. "I'll sit and just be content now- k? Calm down."

She spun and pointed at him, "Don't you do that again! 'Calm down' bull shit! Get outta my kitchen before I smack you with sauce spoon again! Shoo! Shoo!" she pushed him out grumbling about how men were the moody ones, not the women.

"aw come on" he hooked his fingers around the edge of the door frame so she couldn't move him anothe rinch, "You know you want the company"

"No, not really! Send Norton or Peanut in here and I'll be fine… You just kept pushing, Johnny! Do you expect me to not snap at that? My good Jesus! Stay outta my kitchen!" She turned, "I mean it Johnny… I ain't foolin' with you… I am in no mood for you to be questioning me right now… I was perfectly fine, extremely happy! And you thought something was wrong with me?" She growled and went heatedly back to cooking to cool off.

He gave her a sad look, "If I said I was really sorry would it make you feel better?"

Her head bowed and she placed her hands on either side of the stove and stepped back a bit, "Johnny… Right now, all I wanna do is kick your ass… We can make up after I finish cooking, because right now, it is really tempting to throw the boiling pots at you… So, please? Just let me cool off."

He totally hadn't realized he'd made her mad, noting the seriousness he nodded and left. Damn. There he went again.

Peanut was humming too- he loved them both and how great they were together and he passed a very bummed looking Johnny in the hall. "Oh fuck" he sighed, realizing it was too good to last- he cut across and went into the kitchen.

Sally looked up with a glare, then turned to smile, "Hey, Peanut… Dinner's almost done, so no worries."

"What happened?" he asked motioning vaguely over his shoulder.

Sally sighed and set the strainer in the sink to strain the spaghetti, "Well… All damn day he just kept pushing my buttons and I kept caving to suit him until I was in that terrific mood and he kept bothering me, asking where I really was and what was wrong with me, that kinda shit… So, I finally snapped… I told him to get out of my kitchen until dinner was done… Otherwise I would probably dump the boiling sauce and water on his head."

Peanut tried not to laugh, "Ah. I see. But, its not like you're gonna break up over this, right?"

Sally's eyes widened a bit, "Oh, God, I'd hope not… This isn't enough to send me packing… Every good pair has a few fights! It's a natural occurrence." She smiled, pouring the spaghetti into the strainer, then stepping away to pull out the bread.

"He looked pretty bummed" Peanut said

"Good!" Sally grinned, "He needs to learn that he can't just push a lot on me all at once… I can't handle that…" she then paused and her smile became very, very genuine, "Do you even know why I was in such a great mood today?"

"Not a clue. Why?" he asked.

She walked over and leaned her palm on the counter, "Well, I friggen got out of Johnny's grasps and came downstairs and Norton was sittin' there, just sitting. And so he says I'm a committed girlfriend, or something like that and he ends up saying that he thinks Johnny would marry me!" She grinned, "So, I asked him if he really thought that and he said that Johnny had better!"

Sally giggled a bit and went back to cooking, "I dunno why, but it just got me extremely excited and very happy…" she shrugged.

"He's one of those guys- please don't let it go to your head. I mean, Johnny definitely likes you but Norton is, deep-down, a hopeless romantic.." Peanut explained cautiously.

Sally blinked at Peanut, "So, you're saying that there is no chance of that happening?" her voice and face impossible to read.

"No- I'm saying ask Johnny not Norton." he said honestly.

"I didn't ask Norton… He just kinda said it…" She shrugged, going back to stirring the sauce, then setting the spaghetti back into the pot.

"Oh.." he blinked, nodding.

Sally sighed, and pulled plates forks and knives out and began filling plates.

She was quiet and didn't look at Peanut, until she turned, "What does that mean? 'Oh..'" she shook her head, "Is Norton the only one willing to be on my side, tonight? The only one willing to make me remotely happy?"

She was getting defensive… She needed sleep.

"Thats not it at all, Sally. Look, it works like this: Johnny is hot-headed and impulsive and clingy; Norton talks before he thinks; Hal thinks and lives by his stomach; Lefty and Lucky stand around to be them; and I am TRYING to help you and Johnny along." he sighed.

She gave her own sigh, "Didn't know we needed help that badly…" She then ignored him standing there and continued what she was doing, setting two pieces of breaded chicken on the plates, followed by the spaghetti, sauce, meat balls, and three pieces of garlic bread on the side.

She sighed once again, "Peanut? Do you think there is anything in mine and Johnny's future… This requires either a 'Yes.' or a 'No,' not some explanation on every one…" She wouldn't look at him.

"What?" he blinked, confused.

"If you're so adamant about saving myself and Johnny, that means you think we're going to break up and be bound to hate each other for ever, right?" She titled her head haughtily, "I appreciate that you want to help, Peanut, but right now is not the time to confront me about fixing what I really have no desire to fix… I promise… Johnny and I will be happy in a while, but right now, all I wanna do is be angry… Okay? I don't want to be angry at any one but Johnny…" She explained.

"Oh- no- Sally I didn't mean it like that!" he stammered, "I meant that you and him- its just- you're the first good girl and I'd like to keep it that way!"

Sally heaved a great sigh and placed a hand to her forehead, "I'm sorry, Peanut… Today is just… The day I can't seem to control myself… Jesus…" she attempted to pull herself together.

Peanut sighed "Okay, I understand- want me to get the others?"

Sally rolled her shoulders back and inhaled deeply, "Yeah. That'd be great. Tell 'em their plates are waiting."

"Okay" he nodded and went and found them, Hal thanked her up and down and begged her to ignore everything Johnny says and to be their cook forever.

Sally grinned, "Of course! How could I say no to that face?" She laughed.

Hal blinked, "You're so much nicer than Johnny!" and he hugged her tight.

Sally laughed heartily and patted his back, "That's what I'm here for, hun! To take care of you boys!"

Hal grinned and went to eat. The others greeted her similarly.

Their compliments and utter affection sent Sally into a happy fit again, and she couldn't feel any happier… Right?

Wrong. Johnny didn't show because he was pretty damn sure he'd upset her and he didn't want that strife. He was on a non-caving-in part of the roof, despite the cold, and was looking out over New Coventry.

Sally sighed and glanced at Peanut, then poked at her food.

They ate damn near everything, "Johnny ain't gonna eat" Vance spoke up to Peanut. "Yanno how he gets"

Peanut rolled his eyes, "I'd love to just smack him. What an idiot- honestly. The things he does.."

Norton grinned, "Wha'd'ya expect?"

"I'm eatin' his food he don't come soon" Hal said impatiently.

Sally reached over silently and patted Hal's shoulder, "Control yourself sweet heart." her voice cool and motherly.

He laughed a bit, "For you Sally, anything!"

Sally smiled at him and stood, gathering a few dirtied plates.

Eventually the table emptied out- talking about having a party at their hide-out. They didn't want to in the Tenements since she'd worked so hard to clean it. Then they were gone.

"Its right down the street if you wanna stop in?" Norton said to her as they left.

"As long as you boys don't come and destroy this place, I'll let you all have your fun. So, do so!" She smiled.

"Thanks see ya!" he grinned waving and they were gone.

Sally cleaned and wondered where the hell Johnny would be and if he'd be hungry when he decided to show up?

She wondered that if he remained away from her tonight, if she should take his room any ways?

Finally finishing, Sally sighed at the sink.

There was a creak, he cursed. He knew she heard- he was hoping to get out without her noticing because he wanted to give her her space.

"Are you going to keep avoiding me?" She asked blatantly, setting the dishes away.


	6. Making Up

"...I don't wanna piss you off anymore" he mumbled, leaning against the door frame feeling more than ever like a kid. The tone she was taking.

Sally frowned and folded her arms on the counter, then rested her forehead against them, "Johnny… I lost my temper is all… Today was just not a day where I was mono-mood." Her hand strayed to show a straight line through the air.

"But- you sounded real pissed and.. I rather avoid pissing off my girlfriends, bad shit happens when I do.." he sighed.

She chuckled, "Johnny, please? You avoiding me like I'm your parent…" she trailed off, unsure if it hurt more than it made her angry.

Drawing herself up, she turned and licked her lips, "I'm sorry for loosing my cool, Johnny."

He grinned and leaned coolly once more in the doorway, "Well sometimes you act like my mom and psych me out" he said, "And.. I'm sorry for buggin'.. I was kiddin' but guess I went too far.."

Sally only nodded, decided that arguing would get them no where, "You know, Peanut got real worried about us…"

"He did? How come?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"He likes me to stay with you so that you don't get screwed over and so that every one remains happy." She smiled, "Ain't that sweet?"

"That's Peanut." Johnny said, he smiled, "He's always worrying about stuff like that."

Sally chuckled, "I got all defensive and freaked out at him… Poor Peanut…" She covered her face with a laugh.

"Eha don't worry 'bout him he'll get over it. He always does. I kicked his ass real good once.." Johnny shrugged.

Sally shook her head, "We're good. Hal said I was nicer than you and that means he wants me to stick around… I thought that was sweet too…" She rubbed her face, then bolted up after a thought and opened the oven, pulling out a plate for Johnny, "Hungry?"

"Starving" he said taking the plate and kissing her in one motion before sitting at the table and beginning to eat.

Sally smiled and brought him a beer, popping it open for him. "Here, baby."

He wiped his mouth and took it from her. "Thanks.. you okay?" he asked.

She sat down and nodded, "Just a little tired, is all."

"Wanna go t'sleep after this?" he asked her, "The bathrooms still clean and for once there's all the hot water- you could take a shower" he suggested.

Sally shrugged tiredly, "I'll just go to sleep in a minute… If you wanted to go to that party, do so… I won't stop you, babe." She yawned.

"Nah- not tonight" he said, "Rather chill with you"

Offering a toothy smile, Sally's energy dropped and she leaned her head onto her palm and shut her eyes, "You're so sweet."

"You gonna fall asleep?" he teased, placing his dishes in the sink.

Her eyes barely opened as she lazily smiled, "Mm-hmm."

"Want me t'carry ya' up?" he asked, leaning a bit on her chair and looking down at her.

She sat a moment, then slowly stood and took a step only to stumble a bit.

Johnny was strong and easily lifted her up into his arms and started up the stairs. "You're ridiculous." he smiled down at her.

She offered a low chuckle as her only response and slipped into sleep quite easily.

Johnny was asleep almost the second after they were in his bed. The others didn't show up until the next morning plastered and staggering.

Sally woke up and yawned, snuggling further into Johnny, inhaling his scent, trying to block out the rest of the world…

Johnny sighed and nudged her forehead with his, "Good. You're stayin' for once" he said.

"Go back to sleep, Johnny." She muttered, "Unless you wanna hum me a tune?" she giggled out.

"I'm content to lay here" he said, "and I dunno what I'd hum.."

She snuggled deeper, if possible, "I love you, Johnny."

"I love you too Sally" he said shutting his eyes again, one arm around her slim waist.

Sally sighed happily and soon joined him in deep slumber to awake a few hours later, feeling great.

She slipped from Johnny and pulled on what ever was clean with her robe and slippers, then scurried to the bathroom.

Johnny groaned when he noticed the absense in his bed, "Again?" he called- knowing she'd hear him.

Sally laughed, "Yup." and shut the bathroom door. When she came out, she was in a towel under the robe with her used clothes in her arms and walked back into the bedroom.

Johnny was on the bed laying there bored waiting for her. "Women use up the shower for too long" he muttered, smirking at her.

She smirked back, "And men don't use it enough! What's your point?" she chided, pulling the robe off and tossing it in his face while dropping the towel and putting on her clothes, glad that school had yet to start.

Johnny sighed pulling the robe off his face in time to watch her dress, "I use it enough. I'm not smelly or nothin'.."

Sally chuckled, "If you say so, love." She smiled at him, finishing with her shoes, then began setting out his clothes.

"You see this is why I treat you like my mother. You act like one" he teased.

"I act like a woman… Wanna know why?" She chuckled, "Because I am one." she then moved towards the door, "I'm gonna grab some cereal…"

"Have fun" he sighed and started to dress once she was gone he came down a little later tucking the undershirt into his pants. "We ain't gonna be late today!" he told her proudly.

She nodded with a brilliant smile, "Open your mouth." she said, shoving four pieces of toast in his mouth, then set her bowl in the sink, "Boys won't be joining us… They are out like lights." she laughed.

He took the toast out and shook his head, "My mouth ain't that big is it?" he asked wiping the crumbs from his lips and looking at her.

"Obviously, it is!" She grinned.

She linked her harm with his and walked the both of them out and towards Bullworth.

Sally wondered what all she missed yesterday, how far she might have slipped… Today, she would find Dr. Crabblesnitch and hand him the form for the Girl's Track right after classes.

She also needed to ask the guys how it was going with keeping an eye on Gary!

Busy, busy… Again.

Johnny was trying to figure out a way to skip class without her finding out. He wasn't sure that was possible- she always found out eventually.

Johnny looked at her, "Wow- the hell's got you thinkin' so hard?" he teased, tugging light-heartedly on her ponytail.

She grinned at Johnny, "Track, homework, grades… All that jazz."

"That's all you worry about" he rolled his eyes, "Loosen up"

Sally rolled her eyes, then spotted something strange, "Is that Gary talking to Derby?" She'd had a rather… 'Pleasant' run in with Derby, so she knew him well enough to know she didn't like him.

Johnny looked over and made a face, "Sure is. Great they're all gonna go nutty again!"

Sally sighed, "I gotta admit, I was curious, but having a repeat was not on my 'to do' list!" she then went into thought… Neither was running into Johnny, or hooking back up with Johnny… Or skipping school…

"Won't be boring" he shrugged, "Hard to be bored when Nerds are trying to shove firecrackers down your pants." he grinned at her.

She grinned back, "But Johnny..? I'm not wearing any pants!"

"Well then you're lucky" he said, "Smartass."

Sally released a laugh, drawing Derby and Gary's attention.

"Don't be sore… I'm sure Dr. Crabblesnitch will have Nurse What's her face give you a skirt!" she couldn't contain herself, burying her face into his shoulder, "Sorry… It was too funny."

"I am not Vance I don't dig skirts unless they're on you" he said matter-of-factly and yanked at the bottom hem of hers teasingly.

She slapped his hands away and laughed harder, "That was soo weird…" She was referring to when Vance spoke about dresses and wearing them.

"I told ya' he's a freaky kid!" Johnny said to her, "I'm not gonna be surprised at all if he suddenly comes out and just starts dressin' like Lola" he rolled his eyes.

Sally covered her mouth, "Hopefully, I can get him to have some more taste than that!"

"Okay- I'll make a rule if Vance decides to dress like a girl you have to pick his outfits, deal?" he asked her.

Sally chuckled and nodded, "I'd be honored to help out the Fairy… I mean Vance!"

"Ahck! No, no, no, HE'S a Fairy!" he pointed accusingly at Derby, "Vance.. He's just gay!"

Sally had to stop walking she was laughing so hard as Derby scowled and stormed off, Gary grumbling and following Derby, obviously, not finished talking with him.

Johnny grinned, "Was I less cool I'd dance." he said.

Sally righted her posture and breathing to glance up at Johnny, "What?"

"I said- in my obvious victory had I less class I'd dance because they had to walk away!" he explained.

She nodded, "Ah…" Then laughed a little, pulling him towards Bullworth, "Forget them! Let them fly away together for all I fuckin' care… I got shit to do today… And so do you." she ended with a light scolding glance, warning him to go to class.

"I will I promise" he sighed saluting her, "You're a lot worse than Neil- trust me."

She chuckled, "Good. Your education matters, Johnny… Whether you know it or not." She pecked him lightly as they reached the gates, "See you afterwards!" and raced off.

"Bye" he sighed waving her off then went to his own boring class.

Sally got Girl's Track up and running and posted a bulletin on the boards about meeting Friday morning with The Assistant Coach, who, truth be told, was rumored to not exist, since no one has yet to actually see her!

So, after she finished what she was doing, Sally raced off to the Auto shop, "Johnny!?" she shouted into the near empty room happily.

Johnny was in the front seat of a car sleeping. Neil was drunk in a chair murmuring to himself about conspiracy theories.

Sally sighed at the sight and walked over t Johnny, leaning into the window nearest Johnny, "Hey!"

"Hm? What?" He stammered, looking up suddenly to peer at her still in a bit of a daze.

Sally frowned at Johnny… And simply waited for him to realize that she was right there.

"Oh! Shit-" he sat up quick and smashed his head on the steering wheel- "Ah- fuck- hey- I didn't skip but Neil was drunk so I slept instead!" he stammered quickly.

She looked up at Neil and lightly growled, she debated confronting him, reporting him, or leaving him to his drunken stupor to let the liquid kill him off slowly…

Johnny looked at her, then to Neil, "He isn't usually hammered in class, just when somethign goes real bad or someone doesn't come to class" he said, defending the older man.

Sally, if she coulda frowned more, woulda, but she sighed, "Schools over, knuckle head, let's head home to check on the boys." and she stepped back to let him get out.

"Okay" he said climbing out- "So, not doin' work ain't my fault" he said finally as they started to leave the Academy.

"I know, Johnny." She smiled, "You know… Derby wasn't in class today… We have English together."

"Really?" he smirked, "Think he was with Smith?"

Sally laughed, "Yeah. What a blast… I don't think they make a lovely couple, but hey!" She shrugged comically, "What ever floats their boat, right?"

Johnny was now the one who had to stop so he could laugh. "Totally possible" he smirked at her, "I mean, everyone knows Derby and Bif are bed-buddies so why not Smith, right?"

Sally leaned back, laughing a bit harder, "Oh, wow… Now that's some funky info!"

"Its true all the leaders sleep with their second in command." Johnny said

Sally blinked, "Would that make me second in command?" she asked.

"Yup." he grinned at her, "It definitely would."

Sally smiled and sighed, "We should go and check in on the boys… I've a feeling they won't be feelin' too hot."

"Should'a taken the B12, huh?" he smirked at her.

Sally laughed, "You should so do a commercial for the company!"

"Ya' think?" he grinned, "I dunno. I don't think Hollywood is ready for Johnny Vincent."

Sally grinned and pulled him off, "Maybe not… But who cares what Hollywood is ready for?"

"I think Hollywood would care." he answered seriously, "and if Hollywood cared than I'd be screwed because no one would hire me, huh?"

Sally smiled, "I'd make sure some one hired you, baby… Not a chance would I let them beat you down…"

"And I dare them stand up to you when you're in a mood" he grinned, "I don't, and I never will- you're scary as fuck when you're mad!"

She grinned sheepishly, "I know… Dillan rarely argues with me, even when he's right. It's quite funny… He get's all red in the face then stutters like a damn fool until he finally just walks away… That is some of the funniest shit I've ever seen…"

"I completely understand his problem- you're too damn stubborn for a girl. Even if you're wrong you yell louder and when you hit! Ow! No thanks."

Sally mocked anger by placing her hands on her hips, "When have I ever been wrong?" she laughed.

Johnny shrugged, "Never" he said hooking his arm around her waist and leading his back to the Tenements.

Upon entering, Sally gasped, "Holy shit…" the walls were tagged, furniture over turned, the guys all lying about, bloodied and groaning.

"Fuck!" Johnny exhaled, eyes wide, "Who the hell did this?!"

Sally ground her teeth, "I'm betting a couple'a Fairies…" She then rushed over to Peanut, who looked worse than the others.

Johnny helped up Norton and Hal who both staggered and groaned, then Lucky and Lefty before getting to his best friend who was just coming-to. "Larry..?" he said.

"The jerks" he coughed, "Fuckin came in.." he stammered "We didn't even know!"

Sally bit her lip and stroked the side of his face, "Shh… Tell us later, hun… You rest now… I'm gonna go get the kit…" she got up and rushed off to one of the bathrooms where she had placed a Medical Kit for crap like this.

Norton and Hal had straightened up, "Come on!" they said to Johnny, "Let's go kick some Fairy ass!"

Sally rushed back, "No. We need to take care of one another right now… Revenge can wait till we're all able to get it." she knelt next to Peanut and began tending to him, wrapping him up.


	7. Assuming and Cannibalism

Johnny sighed and nodded, "She's right" he said and looked back at the others, "Lay low for now.. but figure out which ones came here."

They nodded and went to get up the others and help them over to where Sally was tending to Peanut.

Sally sighed sadly at the damage cause to Peanut, tightly wrapping what she was hoping was just a sprained wrist rather than broken, "Don't use this hand, Peanut… It could be broken. Alright?"

He nodded, his head foggy. Johnny was kneeling next to him looking concerned, and guilty. Peanut was his best friend and he was always there to look out for him but he wasn't this time. Peanut had never gotten hurt this bad and when he needed him he was out at school not doing anything.

Sally felt guilty as well, because, if her suspicions were correct, she sent them into this danger…

"Oh, Peanut… I'm so sorry…" She whispered, helping him sit up slowly.

"Its fine" he said, that same look on his face from last night, like nothing was different, "Thanks guys" he said looking from her to Johnny.

"Sure buddy" Johnny sighed, patting his shoulder, "Sure..." he turned to look at the others, "Anyone else messed up bad?"

Norton shook his head, "They took use out then wailed on Peanut for a while then scrammed."

Sally placed her head in one hand, "Oh, God…" The thought of being the victim of a beating always made her pale, sweaty, and nauseous… Sally would gladly beat the shit outta some one, but always feared the thought of having some one beat the shit out of her.

Johnny noticed this and knelt next to her, "Hey, hun, you okay?" he asked her gently.

Peanut looked at her as well, "Y'al'right Sally?"

"What happened to you, Peanut, and the rest of you makes me sick. No one fucks with my boys like that…" She growled, not looking at any one… Trying to remove the visual of Peanut getting the shit kicked outta him from her mind's eye. He voice was feral sounding, gruff and frightening… Not a tone she used all that often.

Johnny looked at her concerned, "Hey," he sighed, reaching a hand out to stroke back her hair, "Hey, hun, its not your fault or anything- don't talk like that, okay?"

Sally knocked his hand away, "Johnny… You have no idea how much this is my fault!" She sighed, "Just… We'll pull through this…" She glanced away, unable to look into Johnny's confused face. "I have work to do… Why don't you boys go and rest up?"

She stood up and brushed herself off.

Johnny stood and shook his head, "Hey, no way- what'd'ya mean this is your fault? This ain't your fault at all, Sally!" he said firmly to her.

Sally debated telling him everything, but decided that it would be best to keep him out of this loop. She nodded, "Norton? Could you help Peanut to his room? Please be careful, I don't know if anything else on him is broken…" she was not going to confront Johnny about this right now… She couldn't.

Couldn't do it… Couldn't lie in his face after what she just saw… With all the guilt swimming in her gut.

Johnny moved to start an argument again but Peanut coughed haggerdly, holding his gut as Norton helped him up to his room, Johnny had to turn and run and help them both.

Sally placed a hand to her mouth and shut her eyes… She was feeling sick again.

She feared swallowing spit because she could feel the sticky dryness of her throat and knew she would throw up if she did.

Taking deep breaths, she turned to the nearest Greaser, Hal, "Was it the Preps?"

Hal looked up at her and nodded, "Yeah- they just came in and like.. just jumped us" he sighed.

Sally frowned, "Did they say anything?"

"They said we gotta back offa Gary!" he sighed, rolling his eyes and turning his head to look over at Lefty who was holding an icepack on his head.

Sally glanced down, "Do so. Don't bother with Gary any more. I'll take it from here. Alright?"

She had to push them out of harms way… And this was the only way she could find at the moment.

"How about you stop worrying about him too?" Hal dared to suggest.

Shaking her head, Sally sighed, "The only way to keep you all protected is to keep an eye on this psycho's activities. Remember, though." She raised her index finger, "Not a word to Johnny."

"Sally, I'm not your boss or your boyfriend or anything but I really think it would be better if you stopped too. We don't need you to worry about us so much!" he sighed.

Again, she shook her head, "This issue is non negotiable, dear. I have to keep up with what he's doing, otherwise we'll get swept up in his drama like you guys did last time! And, I have to worry… I mean… Have you guys looked around? Did you see Peanut? What if that happened to you as well? I don't think I could stand it."

She then moved to the couch and flipped it proper on her own, pulling the cover off to wash it.

"Sally- I did mention we're 'big boys' now, right?" he sighed.

She smirked, "Nope…" She then went over to the other couch and removed that cover, "You never said you were big boys." she laughed a bit.

He sighed heavily, "Well, you're perfect for Johnny, worrying like you do but really its not as.. as big a deal for the rest of us compared to him.." he sighed.

Sally blinked, "What? Why's that?"

"Because Johnny needs people to run around worrying about him and take care of him and stuff but the rest of us don't." he explained to her evenly.

"Well, too fuckin' bad. I'm gonna be runnin' 'round worrying about you boys regardless of what you have to say!" She said sassily with a smirk.

Hal sighed, "You're not our mom you're our bosses girlfriend" he sighed, "But aright- alright fine. But when he finds out and gets mad I warned you."

She nodded at the thought of when that moment were to come, "I'll do what is necessary. No matter what. You are my boys, whether you admit it, or not, now… So stop complaining. And, you're right, I'm not your mother… But I'm gonna damn well act it! Now, go and rest. I'll work on dinner in a moment." she then began rushing around, cleaning quickly.

Faster than any of them had ever seen.

"FINE!" Hal rolled his eyes and stormed up the stairs to see about Peanut. She was insane, he decided.

Sally ignored Hal, and in an hour and a half, she had the tables all spiffy, seats scrubbed free of any spray paint and righted, and the floor where they'd be eating cleaned.

She had yet to clear the walls and other areas, but went into the kitchen to cook.

Deciding a filling meal of Pasta soup, tomato soup with any form of pasta in it, and grilled cheese sandwiches would do a world of good for the guys.

She had plates set by 6:13, food smelling wonderful, cups filled with milk, set on the table for consumption.

If the smell hadn't brought the boys down, her shouting up the stairwell did.

They came herding down the stairs- even Peanut who looked a lot less pale was there.

"I love you, Sally!" Hal gushed seeing the spread

Sally raised both eye brows at Hal, and laughed, "Yeah, sure. Just eat."

She looked at Peanut and checked his forehead, "How are you feeling, hun?"

Peanut grinned up at her, "I'm fine! Thanks" he said, his wrist was still wrapped but he looked better- the bruises and cuts weren't faded but he looked more tough with them decorating his face.

Sally smiled and let him eat, then turned to Johnny.

Johnny was eating silent- thinking. He'd been quiet all this time and was thinking about what she'd said. Trying to figure out how the hell it was her fault.

Turning to her food, sally stayed silent as well, laughing at the occasional joke from the stuffed mouth of one of her boys.

She hadn't realized how they had suddenly become her boys, but knew that she would keep them safe, no matter what the cost… Sure! It wasn't expected of her, the 'New Girl', but she just had to… They mattered to Johnny a lot. They were his friends!

That made them her friends too. Didn't it?

Johnny was done first pushed back his chair and left the Tenements all together.

Norton rolled his eyes, "Don't take any offense to him, Sally" he told her.

"Yeah. I wasn't exactly in the mood to have a discussion with him, either… I don't think I could tell him…" She admitted quietly, finishing her food as well, then standing and taking both hers and Johnny's dishes into the kitchen.

"You should tell him" Norton sighed, "But its your decision"

"I don't want him to worry, or get upset… I want him to feel safe, as if nothing is going on… That there is no conspiracy, or Smith rising again… He shouldn't go through that again… I don't know if he could handle it." She stated, folding her hands together while walking back to the table to sit down, rather than do dishes.

"Johnny's not a little kid" Hal said to her, "He's had worse, you know?"

"Gary was just last years extravagance but the chances of another one are pretty slim" Norton explained.

Sally looked at Norton with a serious look, "How'd it start last time? I heard he used the Clique's hatred for each other against them. He manipulated, am I right?"

"Yes- he manipulated" Norton said, "But how can he manipulate him this time? You're not a slut like Lola"

"What if he is just starting with the Preps? Any one could be next, not just Johnny. And I have a feeling you guys are gonna be the last he'll attempt to sway now. And, Johnny and you boys want to push back, to take vengeance on the Preps, right? What if that's what he wants? He wants you guys to fight the Preps for what ever reason… How do you know he isn't up to his old ways, huh? A person with those blatant manipulation skills don't just stop acting like that!" She stated.

"Okay okay okay" Norton sighed "Keep an eye out but don't go prying, alright?" he suggested, trying to be fair.

Sally laughed, "Aww… But then where would all the fun be?" She then sighed and nodded, "Don't worry. That's my job."

They sighed all together, realizing there was no talking to this girl. She was too stubborn and too determined. She was a lot like Johnny only he could be swayed easily.

"So!" Sally smiled, glad to veer away from the topic of Smith, "Did you all like the meal?"

"Yes" they chorused.

"I love and will put up with Sally forever so long as she keeps cooking!" Hal declared.

"Don't listen to Johnny, Sally" Peanut said, "Cook all you want"

Giving out a laugh, Sally nodded, "One day, I'll make home made chips with melted cheese, lemon, and salt… It's to die for!"

"That just sounds awesome!" Hal said, about to drool "Then can you learn how to cook human babies?" his eyes lit up but all the others fell silent and scooted their chairs away.

"…" Sally blinked at Hal, "What?"

"...what?" he repeated, blinking, confused, "Yanno- baby cow tastes better. Veil tastes better than steak so I figured humans would taste good and if they tasted good baby humans would be even better than humans or steak or veil!"

Sally glanced around, mouth open, then she shut it and leaned onto the table, folding her hands, "Hal? Have you ever smelt burned skin or hair?

"uhm- one time when Vance was trying to burn the hair off his arms.." Hal repeated slowly.

"HAL!" Vance shreiked, "You promised not to TELL anyone!!"

Hal blinked, "But Sally's not just anyone! She's Sally!"

Sally glanced down, hiding a laugh, then looked up with a small smile, "Hal… If hair and skin smells that damn bad, what do you think an entire body would smell like? And if it smells like that, Wouldn't it taste horrible, too?"

"...but.. maybe you gotta cook it right or something?" he said, looking hopeful.

Sally coughed a bit and looked right into Hals eyes, "Unless you want to be my Cooking Guiny Pig for a Human based feast, I suggest you drop it. I am telling you now, Human's do not taste good. There is usually too much fat, grease, and blood to bother cooking a human." she leveled with his mind set there.

He blinked and sighed, "Okay fiiiine" he huffed sadly.

Norton suddenly hugged her, "Thank God! We couldn't beat it out of him for the love of us for the last four years!"

Sally grinned, "Well then." She laughed, then reached over and patted Hal's hand, "No worries… You think of something else and I'll teach yuh how to make it! How's that sound?"

"Okay!" he nodded enthusiastically "Sounds great!"

Peanut pushed himself up, "Well- I'm gonna get a shower and go to bed!" he stretched, "thanks for the food Sally!" and went upstairs.

"I think his wrist is broken" Norton said hearing Peanuts footsteps disappear.

Sally nodded, "I was hoping not… I'll head to the Library and check out a medical book on setting casts and self healing broken wrists… I've an itching suspicion you boys ain't too fond of the hospital…"

"Nope. How'd you guess?" Norton said, looking at her.

Sally shrugged, "White places don't seem to be your style." She laughed, crossing her arms.

"Ah, I thought maybe in Chicago you saw Johnny in one?" Norton chuckled.

"Don't let him catch you saying that!" Vance smirked.

"Pff!" Sally waved a hand, "I almost sent him to one… A few times…" She smiled, remembering all those times.

"He's worse than the rest of us" Hal told her, "Once he smashed his arm-"

"We literally dragged him kicking and screaming to the hospital!" Norton sighed.

"Then WE needed treatment!" Lefty added, "Because even with one good arm Johnny Vincent will kick your ass- or try to…"

"Then he gets in there" Vance rolled his eyes, "And he's pretty much clinging to us!"

Hal grinned "Good times.."

Sally held in her laughter and shook her head, "He 'fraid of needles or something?"

"We're not sure" Norton sighed, "Maybe but usually to keep him from escaping or attacking the doctors they put him to sleep as quick as possible" he chuckled, "I swear we call and they go into red-alert."

Snorting, Sally nodded, "Well then…" She muttered, "Definitely no hospitals…" A sigh escaped her lips, "You boys will expand my knowledge, you know that… I'll have to look up recipes for Hal, Mental Disorders, Home Construction, and how to reset broken bones."

"Mental disorders?" Vance asked, "That's not a nice thing to say about your clingy boyfriend."

Sally raised her eye brows at Vance, "Do you know what they say about when you assume things about me?"

"Do I want to?" Vance sighed.

"Yes or no, Vance." She stated, watching him.

"No I don't" he said, fixing her with a bored look. The others wondered why he was so dead-set on arguing with all of them all the time.

Sally leaned towards him, "Your answer does not matter, I'll tell you any ways, Vance, dear… Aren't you lucky?" she smirked then continued quickly, "When you ASSUME things, you make an ass, not only of yourself, but of me, as well… And I don't appreciate that…" her voice was low, the challenge in her eyes.

Vance met it, "Well, have we got any proof you're not an ass?"

Sally chuckled, then grabbed his ear, quick as light, pulling and pinching hard, "Boy! You'd better respect me or so help you! You will regret being born! Am I understood?" Her grip was iron tight, impossible to get out of… And the ear was always a sensitive spot…

"Ow! Ow! Yea- okay!" he stammered quick, scared to piss her off anymore because with that grip she could yank it off.

"Good boy." She said quietly, releasing his ear with a smirk, "You remember that pain the next time you decide to be an ass, Vance… Because I promise you… I'll give you worse."

Vance stood, rubbing at his ear and stormed out the room. Once he was out of ear shot the others burst into howls of laughter.

Sally smiled, "He'll think twice before insulting me again!" She laughed.

"I woulda' thought twice in the first place!" Norton grinned, "Man- you got your hands full!"

Sally waved her hand, "Pff! I do what I can. Now!" She stood up, stretching a bit, "Time for me to clean… Oh!" She turned to them before leaving to the kitchen, "Next time you come home at some odd hour, I'm going to have you take B12 so's you can wake up for class… Education is very important." she rambled a bit at the end there… Disappearing behind the door way.

They laughed at that- mostly because they knew she was serious but they weren't that much like Johnny- she'd have a hard time making them get off to class after late-night drinking binges.

Sally cleaned and cleaned, perfectly happy to get that since she hadn't been working out all that much like she used to.

Or fighting for that matter!

She had finally finished the floor and a few walls, but was now working on the largest paint job in the middle of the room on the wall… It was proving particularly stubborn, pulling growls of frustration from Sally's throat every now and again.

"What are you doing?" it was Johnny- "Its almost eleven and you're gonna be all tired for class tomorrow if ya' don't get to sleep soon" he told her matter-of-factly. He was really just para-phrasing one of her many lectures.

Sally jumped a bit, then smiled, "Are you, Johnny Vincent, the love of my life who subsequently does not like school, telling me I'm supposed to be sleeping on a school night?" she laughed, turning towards him.

He shrugged, "Well, when you're not freakin' out 'bout it I gotta, right?" he smirked at her and pecked her on the lips.

She smiled up at him, "Mm… Yup! Where have you been, Mr. Solitude?" She chuckled, setting the scrub brush down in the bucket, then took it to the kitchen to sit for the night and wash her hands.

"Out" he shrugged casually, "Have you been cleaning all night?"

Sally smirked, "Not exactly… I taught Vance a lesson… Made Hal give up on cannibalism… Had a laugh or two… Fun stuff… Then I started cleaning." she recalled casually to him.

Johnny quirked a brow and kissed her suddenly, "That was for the cannibalism thing. He was getting really creepy."

Sally laughed and ran a wet hand through his hair, setting it to the side, scratching lightly at his scalp, "You're welcome…"

He shut his eyes under her touch and kissed her again, "I love you, Sally" he said his lips inches from hers.

"I love you too, Johnny." She pecked him a few times, leaving her hands in his hair, massaging while she lovingly kissed all over his face slowly, expressing herself in a physical and sweet way.

--

_NOTE:_

_Yeah, yeah, I know; "WHAT? You ended it when it was getting' good?!"_

_Remember… We won't be posting smut scenes… But in the next chapter, Sally teaches Johnny that slow can be good too! It's really cute and stuff!_


	8. Taking it Slow?

_I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in a... while? any ways, I hadn't due to the fact that I got iffy and all that jazz, no worries, it's all settled and I've got three chapters for you! *claps all excited* YOU WILL LOVE THESE CHAPTERS I know we did! ^^ Be sure to check out my home page to find links to the pictures I did on !!! - Scitah_

Johnny had his arms now around her waist returning her kisses when he could- she was moving fast and her hands were distracting him sort of from kissing her. It was a mess- he was a fumbling fool when she was there and he could do nothing to stop it.

Sally smiled into a kiss, "Slow down, love…" She whispered into his mouth, pressing her body to his in a mock hug, pulling his head towards her.

"Trying" he murmured hotly, licking his tongue over her lips, "But- it ain't easy."

"Then relax…" She said in such a low whisper, that it was hard for even her to hear, her thumbs moved over his ears softly, slowly, her mouth moving just as slow… Allowing the full sensation of sensuality to engulf Johnny.

Her hands moved down his neck and tightened on either side softly, in a massaging motion, her mouth moving to the side of his, kissing slowly still.

He relaxed, eyes shutting heavier, returning the smooth, slow kiss. His hands on her hips and one slowly snaking up her thin side, under her shirt, tracing her gently with rough fingers. Damn- he couldn't get over how soft she was.

Pushing her hands under his jacket, she pushed the jacket aside, easily, rubbing his shoulders, filling her motions with all the love she could muster, mouth moving to his jaw, lightly tracing her teeth through a random kiss every once in a while.

Johnny stifled a moan and captured her lips again, one hand slipping up to rest behind her head and hold them closer together.

Sally smiled into the kiss, working circles through memory of his mouth, her hands now on his back and lightly clawing through his shirt.

He pressed them closer- he wanted to ask her to go up to bed with him but words were failing and he only managed to kiss her, down her jaw and neck then back to her lips.

The need was completely understood and she jumped up, into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, skirt and all!

Johnny felt mildly overwhelmed and didn't even remember taking her up to his room- he just remembered helping her out of her clothes.

Sally directed a slow and sensual approach to the night, keeping herself at a low tone… Which was quite the task, but once over, she sighed heavily, regaining her breath in the process.

Turning, she snuggled into Johnny's arms, slick with sweat, "I love you, baby."

"God, I love you too" he said, pushing his fingers through her damp hair and kissing her softly again.

She smiled tiredly, "So… What do you think of my approach to love making?" She asked with a small chuckled, glancing up at him.

Johnny looked at her, "Kept me on edge every second- I loved it" he said, kissing her again.

She laughed and rested her head against him, "Good… I'm glad." she stifled a yawn. "Good night, Johnny."

"Night, Sally" he said, eyes shutting and falling asleep, holding her close to his chest all through the night.

A beeping caused Sally to inhaled sharply, eyes snapping open, then she yawned, realizing it was the alarm on her watch she had set yesterday… When, she couldn't remember.

Reaching behind her, she slapped around on the night table and finally got it, pulling it close to her face and shutting it off, then placing it back on the night table.

Johnny looked up sleepily. "Wanna skip?" he asked, yawning sleepily.

Sally considered it and watched the wall, hoping it would tell her what to do… "I dunno…" she muffled into a yawn.

"Come on" he sighed to her "Please?"

She smiled at Johnny, "What day is it?" she stretched a bit, nearly squealing at the euphoric feeling bolting through her body.

"Its only Tuesday" he said, sliding a slow hand up her bare back. "We can blow off one day.."

Sally blinked, "I thought it was Wednesday? Because… We skipped Monday, Right? Then went yesterday…" she sighed, "What ever. I don't want to roll outta bed." she then promptly snuggled hard into Johnny's chest.

Johnny grinnd- yes- he won. He pulled her closer and kissed her, "Good. Let's sleep.."

"Amen." She mumbled, muffled my his warm skin, and quickly fell back into a slumber, unable to stop the itching feeling that this would bite her in the ass later.

Johnny exhaled- he actually didn't need to go to sleep now and wasn't intending too but he enjoyed this- just laying there. Seeing her not moving.

A full two hours later, Sally opened her eyes and yawned, stretching her legs like an animal, extending bellow her.

Johnny looked down at her, "Morning" he yawned at her, watching her stretch.

"Mmmmorning!" She smiled and sat up, arching her back, emitting loud popping noises as she cracked it.

He watched her, mesmerized, "You are the weirdest girl. Hey look!" he sat up quick and pointed to a large bite mark near his collar. "When did your head even get down there?" he asked her seriously.

Sally shrugged in an amused manner, "You honestly think I can remember that? I'm sure there are more bites every where else." She grinned, biting the air.

"There are but this ones' like big" he said running his finger over it- he felt the small indents where her teeth had been.

"Are you whining about an awesome night, Johnny?" She smirked, pulling on her under garments.

"I am not!" he retorted quickly, moving to pull on his own clothes, "I'm just surprised I don't remember you biting me"

"Maybe I bit you at the climax? Hard to feel pain in a rush of pleasure… But, honestly, I don't remember where the hell I bit you…" Her amusement evident in her voice.

"Now I'm worried" he laughed and stood, pulling on his pants.

"Why? I don't have rabies." She laughed.

"Because" he said suddenly grabbing her from behind and kissing her neck, "I usually remember everything- this time I can't." he said moving his arms to wrap around her waist.

She laughed and turned in his arms, in her skirt, socks, and bra, straddling him, "Well, then… What should we do about that tonight?" she kissed his cheek, mouth, then other cheek sweetly.

"I dunno" he murmured against her lips, "Having sex your way is amazing- even if I don't remember we should do it again." he said.

"Alrighty. We can do that." She smiled and stood up to find her shirt, looking around the floor, then found it across the room hanging off a floor lamp.

"See!" he pointed at it, "Make sense of that I dare ya'!"

Sally turned like a dear in headlight, "Of what?"

"That how did it get over there?" he sighed, looking at her shirt, "Like.. when did I throw your shirt? Or did you throw it? I usually remember how our clothes get off." he looked seriously perplexed.

She hid her laughter, "Or! What if some one else threw it offa me?" She was joking, of course. This memory loss didn't bother her like it did Johnny- Obviously!

"I think I'd remember one of the guys taking your shirt off before me- or at least I'd remember kickin' their ass for trying." he told her seriously.

"Are you sure about that?" She snickered, finally buttoning her shirt.

He gave her a look, "Yes! You think I'm that stupid?"

"Of course not, baby… But, I'm just sayin' if you can't remember how I BIT you, then what's to say some other crazy shit happened last night?" she walked over, pecking him, then slipping on her gym shoes.

"...well.." he stopped and looked down, paled more, "Now you're freaking me out!" he said.

She lightly stroke his face and lifted his chin so he'd look at her, "Baby. There ain't no other man getting' me! I'd never shack with another man for the rest of my life because there ain't no other man who can keep me as happy as you do. Alright?" her voice soft and reassuring.

He grinned, "Alright I'm cool with that" he said to her, "I trust you, Sally, just not any other guy in the world."

She shook her head at him, "Believe me… Back in Chicago, it's like a mini-world with all those people, and I never found a man like you to even bother hanging out with! How strange is that, huh?" she brushed her thumb across his mouth before pecking him.

He smirked, "I'm not surprised." he said, "Johnny Vincent is one of a kind."

She laughed and nodded, "Damn straight you are." she then moved to grab her watch and glanced at it, "It's lunch… Waddyuh want to eat?"

"I'm not hungry" he said moving to the fridge and pull out a can of booze. "You can ask the others I guess."

Sally sighed at his choice of drink, "Johnny… you really shouldn't drink away hunger." She pulled out some bread and popped it into the toaster, then pulled out turkey, ham, bologna, mayonnaise, lettuce, and some cheese to throw on the toasted bread slices.

"I'm not" he said, blinking, "I'm not hungry I'm thirsty.."

Shaking her head, Sally frowned, quickly making her sandwich, "Whatever."

"Don't be mad, hun" he grinned going over and pecking her on the cheek.

Not replying, Sally put away all the things she had used and cut the sandwich in half, then washed the knife to put it away, "I'm not mad."

He rolled his eyes, "Of course you aren't…"

Grabbing her plate and a can of soda, Sally ate at the table, "I'm frustrated, is all."

"There's a difference?" he smirked sliding into the chair across from hers.

Smirking back, Sally lightly kicked at Johnny, "Shut up."

He moved his legs away and scooted back in the chair, "Just an honest observation babe!"

She chuckled, "Your observations, as you call them, are ridiculous. But, again; whatever." She sipped her soda, "I'm going to the afternoon class today, Johnny."

"Do I have to go too?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in interest.

Sally quirked her eye brow at Johnny, "Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Apparently not" he shrugged, "So I guess we'll go together or something..?"

Sally smiled, "Of course. You know how I feel about school!" She munched happily on her sandwich.

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "I see" he sighed, "So we'll go."

Sally gave him a curious once over, "Were you hoping I would have put on this stupid uniform just to entertain you?" She motioned towards the skirt and shirt she was wearing with disgust.

"I was" He grinned, lying because he hadn't totally noticed what she'd been wearing.

Scoffing, Sally finished her food, "You're hopeless, Johnny." then took her plate to the kitchen to wash and put it away.

"I am not" he retorted, turning his head away from her.

"Uh-huh. You just keep telling yourself that, baby. Now, c'mon." She then headed to the door.

He sighed, pulled on his jacket and followed after her. "Have I mentioned lately how I hate school?"

Sally pulled a thoughtful look, "You might have mentioned it, yes… But, unlike you, I just hate certain people in school while you just hate it in general!" She chuckled.

"Thats true- and that said I think its unfair that you even try to drag me there!" he said.

She quirked a brow at him again, "Well, I think it's unfair that I have to tend to your crazy ass sex drive!" She laughed.

"It is not crazy!" he scoffed, "Its completely normal and you know it!"

"Normal is like, once every three days to two weeks… You need lovin' just about every damn night! Sometimes twice a day!" she chuckled, utterly amused.

"As if you don't like it" he laughed bitterly.

"I love it! It's a good work out, especially with you, Johnny… But Jesus! By the time I'm twenty, I'll never want to have sex again!" She joked, smacking his arm 'lightly'.

His eyes widened, "No! I'll die- Sally- I'll die without it!" he exclaimed.

"And what if you get me pregnant?" She challenged.

"...I can wait for something like that- you don't think I will do you?" he asked.

She sighed dramatically and shrugged, looking away, "I don't know, Johnny. I mean, shit… The way you need sex it's quite possible that I could get pregnant one of these days."

"Don't say that!" he exclaimed, "You know what would happen to me I got a girl pregnant 'fore I was married?"

Sally turned towards him, "I've never met your family other than you uncle, and that was once, and you rarely talk about them to me… In fact, once we started having sex together, we rarely talk about much any ways. So, why don't you tell me, Johnny." She challenged with a slight smirk.

He stared at her and shook his head, "I don't think its a good idea for you to meet them."

Sally gaped, "And just why not?" She stopped walking towards school and placed her hands on her hips, "Am I not good enough for them?"

"N- no!" he shook his head and held his hands up defensivley, "Of course not- no way. Its my family is just so eccentric is all!"

She gave him a hard look, "You realize that my mother is overly eccentric? You met her MORE THAN ONCE!" She growled out, "And I think I'd get along with your family! Whether you think so or not! Now, if you have no other reasons, I'm thinking I might just have to meet them any ways." she then began walking towards the school again.

Sighing he pushed his fingers through his hair, "Alright" he nodded, "Alright you win!" he exhaled going up to her, "When do you wanna meet her?"

Sally suddenly gasped happily and pushed herself into Johnny's chest, "Oh really?" She grinned up at him happily, "When do you think she would like to meet me? Oh! What would I wear?!"

He shrugged, "I dunno- I'll call her tonight or something and find out. Man."

Sally clapped giddily, "Oh, that is so exciting! Come on! We'll be late!" And she grabbed his hand and rushed off.

Johnny rushed after her as they got to school. They parted like usual at the fountain and he spent the day with the others working on cars and complaining about having to introduce her to his mother. He was always complaining nowadays.

Sally was called to the office before she left the building and was in front of Danvers, "Is there something I was needed for?" She asked, and Miss Danvers nodded.

"Yes. You have a package and this came in for you as well! Do be careful with that jacket." Danvers reprimanded, handing a plastic wrapped blue and white letterman jacket to Sally with a package from Dillan.

Sally beamed, "Thank you!" and rushed off.

She turned towards the Auto shop but stopped before entering, "Hey! My birthday is coming up!" and gained a few odd stares from people, more specifically, one Gary Smith, who was now following her.

He didn't dare trespass further towards the Greasers, but remained watching Sally, after all, wasn't she doing the same thing to him, only… Not following him right now?

Continuing, she entered the shop, "Boys!" she exclaimed happily.

Johnny looked up and his jaw dropped. "Oh no, baby, why've you got that thing?!" he exclaimed seeing her jacket and hurrying over to tug at its lapels aimlessly.

The others laughed hard, it was awkward but they understood-- more or less-- that she had her own style.

Johnny's reaction was just too perfect though.

She knocked his hands away, "Stop that! Guess you'll have to work on a treaty, now, huh? What a wonderful day! I realized that my birthday is coming up, too!" She smiled.

"Thats great!" he huffed, backing away from her, "Of course. Of couse." he sighed again, and then smiled at her, "How old you gonna be, huh?"

She smiled, "19! Mom was a little crazy and held me back a year, which makes me angry thinking' 'bout it, but hey! Why complain, right? My birthday is Saturday! I hadn't noticed till just before I walked it! Thank God Dillan sent me a gift to remind me!" she held up the still un opened package with a grin.

He stared at her, "Y- you're older?" he asked, eyes wide.

She shrugged, "Guess so! Why?"

"I wasn't expecting that" he shrugged, "but- anyway... now I gotta figure out what to get you…"

Sally chuckled, "Who said I wanted anything?"

"I don't care if you want something or not I've got to get you something" he said.

"Hey Johnny!" Norton called, "How about a good night's rest? You two've been goin' at it so hard!"

Johnny blushed faintly and turned to glare at him, "Shut up!"

Sally burst out laughing, "Didn't we have a discussion about that before coming to class?" she snickered, leaning up to peck his cheek, "Don't worry. You really don't have to get me anything, baby."

"You're crazy-" he rolled his eyes and kissed her softly. "But that's alright. Can we go home now?"

"Course! I wanna open this thing up… Knowing Dillan, it's probably really expensive." she tittered, backing towards the exit.

His arm snagged around her waist and they started to walk towards the exit with her. The others followed them as well.

She grinned back at the guys, "Hey, Hal? You wanna help me decide on what cake to bake? You can even help me Saturday."

"YES!" Hal threw his fist in the air, "Can it be chocolate?! I love chocolate!"

"I thought it was Sally's cake-" Ricky rolled his eyes, "Not yours fatty."

"Shut up Ricky!" Hal yelled angrily.

Johnny smirked over at them and rolled his eyes.

"Of course it can be chocolate! What kinda question is that?" She laughed, "What girl doesn't love chocolate?"

"See?! Ha!" Hal yelled and Johnny turned to glare at him.

Sally laughed again, "Easy, boys. No need to fuss. How 'bout tomorrow, Hal and I go looking for some cake mixes and decorations? I'm sure we'll get some good stuff!" she smiled.

"YES!" Hal shouted again.

"Oh shut up!" Peanut covered his ears, "I've got a hangover man!"

Johnny laughed, shaking his head at them as they approached the door to the Tenements.

Sally raised her left eye brow, "You should take some B12 then… I told you!" she smirked.

Peanut laughed a bit, he nodded, "I didn't think of that until I'd been in school for an hour!"

Johnny pecked her again and went to the phone- he thought to just get it over with. He dialed his mother's number quickly and held his breath as it rang.

"Hello?" Came a woman's voice, lightly, as if curious to be on the phone.

Sally rushed to the kitchen and pulled out the B12, tossing it to Peanut, "Take one and go take a nap, alright?"

"Hey ma" Johnny said, sounding awkward as he glanced around the room, "It's me. Johnny.."

Peanut gulped it down and then looked at her, "A nap? Are your serious?"

"What is it with you boys and rhetorical questions?!" Sally sighed exasperatedly, arms out in a large gesture, "Yes I am serious! Plus! I read up a little about broken wrists earlier… Have you been using your hand?" Sally questioned.

"Johnny!?" She cried happily, "Oh, my baby boy! I haven't heard from you in forever!" Her voice then turned to anger, "You get in trouble?" then panic, "Did you get hurt?"

"Not so much" Peanut shrugged, "A little.. yanno, for class.."

Johnny winced, "No, ma, its.." he exhaled- why was it so hard to spit out 'my girlfriend wants to meet you'?

He didn't understand.


	9. Doctor, Shadows, Ring?

Sally sighed again, "Peanut… Does it hurt when you move your hand?" She walked up to him, staring at his hand.

"Johnny? Are you alright?" Mary, Johnny's mother asked softly, but the worry was very evident, practically dripping out of Johnny's end of the phone!

"A little…" Peanut shrugged carelessly "But its not really a big deal right?"

He rolled his eyes, glad she couldn't see because she never approved of the gesture, "No ma, I'm okay. It- well, y'see I broke-up with Lola and I- this other girl- well I dated her back in Chicago- 'member that summer?" he said. They hadn't talked in so long. "Well, she came here. Fancy that, huh? And we hooked up- and what I'm tryin' t'say, ma, is.. she wants t'meet ya.."

Mary quieted, "You really broke up with tha-… Lola?" her voice unreadable.

Sally held her head lightly, "Lemme see your wrist, Peanut."

"Yes, ma." he said, "She was just a cheatin', lyin' slut."

"Fiiiine" Peanut presented his damaged wrist to her.

Sally gave Peanut a hard look and gently applied a little pressure to his wrist to feel the bones under the skin, "Don't get sassy, Peanut. You weren't there when I taught Vance a lesson!" She gloated.

A quick and rough sigh escaped Mary's end of the phone, "Thank God, Johnny! I was hoping you would trash that… That… Slut!" She exclaimed loudly, making Johnny have to yank the phone away, "So, who is this new girl? She really wants to meet me? Was that her idea or yours?" She asked quickly, very excited, then quieted, "She isn't like that skank, is she?"

Peanut blinked, "You what?"

Johnny sighed. She got so enthusiastic over the simplest things. That's why it was so hard to talk to her. "It was her idea ma, so she definitely wants to meet you. When would be a good time for you?"

Mary smiled, "I already like this girl! I'll have to fix up the house… This weekend? Saturday night, maybe?" she asked, unaware of the birthday on Saturday.

Sally smirked, "He challenged me after dinner and I grabbed his ear! Near took it off, too! You should ask the guys 'bout it! I'm sure they all will laugh at that…" She applied a little pressure to where it felt uneven, "This hurt?"

Johnny decided not to tell his mother what the date was- that way she wouldn't go all out. "Sure ma. We'll see ya' then. I'll call if things change." he said ready to hang up.

Peanut winced, "Hardly!" he boasted, puffing his chest out, "I'm no wimp like Vance."

Mary laughed, "Wonderful! I love you baby boy! You know that, right?" She beamed over the phone.

Sally smirked at Peanut, "Oh? So… It shouldn't hurt too much if I do this-" and she applied a burst of hard pressure to his wrist, where she was sure was a little broken.

Johnny sighed and moved to cover the mouth piece with his hand- he didn't want anyone to hear, "I know and I love you too. See ya."

"Ahh!" he gasped and nearly crumpled, "Ah- fuck! Sally fuck!"

Mary nodded, "Alright! I can't wait to meet your new girl…" She heard the scream and perked up, "Johnny? What was that? What's going on over there?"

Sally reached up and patted his shoulder, "See? It's broken. I have to set it… From what I can feel, it's not that big a break, so it shouldn't be that hard to set it right!"

"Just Pean- er- Larry." he had to use his real name because his mother didn't know about the nickname. "He's being a wimp. See ya mom." and he hung up quick and sighed.

"You're evil!" Peanut exclaimed "I can't believe you did that!"

Sally laughed, "Then don't act like some macho tough guy, Peanut! Leave that to those meat heads… Now go and sit some where… I'll get some more bandages and a piece of wood… And something for you to bite down on…" she added.

"Gee thanks" he sulked into the living room-like area and sat.

Johnny chuckled and shook his head. "Wow- you're a doctor too!"

Sally smiled, "Only because you boys don't do hospitals…" she laughed, then stopped walking and turned, "How come you don't like hospitals, Johnny?"

He shrugged, "I just don't.."

Her left brow rose in doubt, "Is it too white for you? Fear of needles? Bad memories?" she pressed.

"...memories." he said slowly but didn't offer anymore.

Sally nodded slowly, walking up to him and embracing him, "I'm sorry."

Johnny hadn't been expecting that- he hugged her back, "What for?" he asked, smiling- a bit amused by her sudden behavior.

"For pushing… I was just curious and was being a big bitch about it." She replied.

"Naw" he shook his head, "You were just bein' curious like ya' always are." he kissed her lightly, "I don't mind."

Sally smiled up at him, "Alright. Oh! Who did you call?"

"Ah! My mom!" he said suddenly, "She asked if it was okay for you to come Saturday night?"

Sally went into thought, "We can work that out… Leave just after lunch… Did you tell her it was my birthday?" she asked, smirking as if she already knew. She was guessing he didn't.

"No- ma gets too excited 'bout that kinda' thing" he explained.

Sally chuckled, "Alright. Now, if you'll excuse me… I gotta set and wrap a broken wrist." she pecked him before rushing towards one of the bathrooms and grabbing the kit, then off to find two small, solid pieces of wood to help with the make shift cast.

Johnny patted Peanut's shoulder as he passed him, "Have fun" he laughed.

"Sadist." Peanut murmured up at his friend.

Sally returned and smiled at Peanut, "Just relax, alright?" she said , sitting on the table in front of him.

"Sure!" he nodded sarcastically.

Smirking, Sally rewrapped Peanut's arm so that the wood wouldn't chafe or give Peanut splinters, then set the two pieces on either side of his arm, seeing as how the bone fractured to the side, pushing it back into place, which is what she had givin Peanut the rolled up hand towel for, then tightly wrapped over the wood to keep it in place.

Tying it off, she smiled, "There. If it comes undone, I'm going to have to redo it. Don't get it wet or the wood'll rot. It should be able to be removed in a good three to four weeks. Drink a lot of milk or go get calcium pills to help heal the break properly. Alright?"

Peanut was glaring at her but nodded, "Fine!" he spat in annoyance, rubbing at the make-shift cast.

Sally frowned, "Would you have preferred I didn't help you?" She was a bit insulted… Alright! She was very insulted at his reaction.

Peanut shrank back and shook his head, "No- you're a great doctor, Sally! Thank you!" he said, grinning- he didn't want her mad at him.

She sighed and shook her head, "Remember. Lots of calcium." she then got up and went to sift through the cabinets and fridge for food to make.

To say that Peanut had upset her was a little understatement, but she pushed it off! He was just being sore because she had hurt him, right? Or was it because of what she had made him and the other guys do?

Placing her hands on either side of the sink, she sighed and leaned over it.

She stared hard at it, then gasped in shock as a shadow on it moved, drawing her attention towards the window in the kitchen.

Rushing to it, she looked out, but saw no one. "That's weird."

"What's up?" Ricky asked strutting into the kitchen because that's how he rolls!

Sally jumped a little and turned towards Ricky, "Oh, hey." then turned back to stare out the window, "I coulda swore some one was watching me…"

"That's creepy as fuck." he commented seriously.

"You're telling me, Ricky!" She replied back, then stepped away to smile at him, "What do you want for dinner?"

".... Nachos!" he decided finally, nodding, "I dig nacho's man."

Sally chuckled. "I'll make home made chips and cheese, for yuh… As well as salsa… How's that sound?" she smiled.

"So good, if you weren't Johnny's woman and I still wasn't devoted to my baby I'd kiss ya!" he said, grinning.

Sally laughed and patted his shoulder, "And then I'd scream!" She chuckled, then shook her head, "No, I'm kidding. Tell Hal that if he wants to learn how to cook, he'd better move his ass, yeah?"

"I think he's stuck in the doorway again" he laughed, "Okay- I'll go rescue him." he turned and darted up the steps to get his friend who was indeed stuck in the door.

Sally could hear the grunting as Hal was tugged roughly from the frame and then tossed and he came staggering, rolling down the stairs and landing on the ground dizzily.

Sally looked at him, surprised, "Hal, hun? You alright?"

"Uh-huh.." he sighed and got up, "Happens all the time!" as he walked into the kitchen with her.

Sally placed a hand on her hip, "I'm thinking we need to change your diet and get you to work out a little more… It isn't healthy for you to be like this." Her free hand was now on his shoulder, as if saying she'd help him.

"Naawwww…" he waved her off, "I'm fine!"

Shaking her head, Sally brushed the topic away, "We'll be making chips, cheese, and salsa with a bit of meat…" she continued to explain, taking Hal through everything slowly, making sure he understood it. And within half an hour, it was all ready and set up on the table.

Sally placed an arm around Hal's shoulders proudly, "See what you helped do? Aren't you proud?"

"Yes!" he grinned, "I never thought I'd be able to cook!" he hugged her again.

Johnny was coming in while they were cooking and looked at Hal, smirking, "Good job buddy- your Gram'll be surprised when you come home for vacation!"

"I know!" he hugged her again.

Sally laughed happily, "Good, good. I'm glad you're just as proud as I am! But I'm not proud of the food, I'm proud of you, Hal." She said in a motherly tone, lightly patting his face, "Now go and call dinner for every one."

Hal grinned at her, rushed over and called the others who came running down eagerly. Johnny was sitting and pulled her into a seat next to him.

"Promise there's no babies in here?" Peanut asked, smirking.

"Yes!" Hal yelled, annoyed.

Sally chuckled, "No. No babies. I supervised and taught Hal how to cook this so's he can make it again. Now, come along! Eat, eat. And be sure to try everything." she smiled.

Men have an unnatural obsession with food and as soon as they started eating they fell silent except for the crunching of chips.

Sally glanced around and shrugged, enjoying the food and silence… Then got an itching feel between her shoulder blades and turned towards the boarded up window behind her to find no one… "That's the second time today! Within the hour… Jesus."

She reached behind her and scratched at the space on her back oddly, shivering lightly.

Johnny looked at her, "What's wrong, honey?" he asked.

Sally frowned then turned towards Johnny, "I keep feelin' like some one is watching me… It's fuckin' creepin' me out!" She waved her hands outwards in front of her, over her plate, "But every time I look, no one's there, or it's just a shadow… It's probably nothing." she dismissed.

Johnny looked concerned, "Are you sure?" he asked, "Want me and the boys to be more on guard?"

Sally perked up at that, "No." She answered quickly, "That's alright… I'm sure it'll pass…" She quickly turned towards the other guys, "So? How do you guy's like the meal?"

"Its great!" they chorused at her, then congratulated Hal as well. He was very proud of himself. Johnny was watching her concerned but stopped worrying about it because she wouldn't accept help no matter how much he asked.

"Good." She smiled.

Dinner was finished quickly and Sally began cleaning up, keeping a wary eye towards the windows.

Johnny watched her, concerned, "Are you sure you're fine?" he asked.

Giving out a slow sigh, Sally turned, "I don't know. I mean, what are the chances of feeling some one watching you twice in one day? Twice in one hour, even! And if I actually am just feeling things, what the hell is wrong with me?" she hugged herself, feeling a bit of a chill.

Johnny went over and hugged her, "Well, either you're being paranoid or someone really is watching!" he said evenly "Which is more likely?"

Sally pressed her forehead to Johnny's chest, "I dunno… I'm hoping that I'm not crazy… But, I'm also hoping that there isn't any one watching… It creeps me out, yuh know?"

"Yeah, I definitely know" he nodded, "But I think... Its probably more feasible for someone to be watching rather than you to be paranoid. I mean- you are really cute!" he tried to put a nice spin on it to relax her.

Sally was silent a moment, then burst out laughing. "Haha. I guess you're right." she looked up with a smile, "I love you, Johnny."

"I love you too." he mumbled, kissing her neck lovingly.

"Mm… Help me finish up and then we'll scram to your room, yeah?" She said lowly.

"Okay." he said a little too quickly and started to help her clean.

Once finished, Sally rushed up the stairs, giggling, keeping just out of Johnny's arms until they got to the room.

Johnny nearly tackled her when they got in his room.

Squealing in surprise, Sally tossed all her problems out the door, enjoying her place and time currently, not worrying about tomorrow, or who ever the hell kept watching her… She happily released all her problems to the winds that no longer wafted through the Tenements.

Saturday came 'round and Sally instructed Hal on cake baking in the kitchen, "-Now pour that into the two circular pans while I pour the white cake batter into this one…" she said happily.

The cake they were making was three layers, chocolate on top and bottom with vanilla in the middle with chocolate chips mixed into that one layer. The kitchen was full of the wonderful scent of cake, sweet and mouth watering.

Hal did as he was told- the others took to picking on him for helping her cook so much all the time but he didn't care.. Mostly because Sally beat them up if she even thought that's what they were hinting at.

Johnny was dreading going to his mothers that night- not that he didn't love her- she was just sooo.. motherly! It was embarrassing. But, he didn't tell that to Sally because she-- for some reason-- was really excited.

"Good, good. Now we pop 'em into the oven for a while… Play it by nose… That's the real way to cook and it has never failed me before!" Sally said happily again, opening the oven and placing her pan in, then allowing Hal to do the same. "Oh, Today is so exciting!" She gushed a little… Alright. She GUSHED.

Hal smiled at her, "Yeah I heard! You're even five months older than Johnny, huh?" he smiled at her, "You'll have fun tonight at his mom's. She's a riot."

"Really?" Sally was so excited, it was funny, even though Johnny didn't think so. Calming down a bit, she cleared her throat, "What should we do about lunch? Something light because I know every one would prefer the cake… Uhm… Salad with a lot of meat in it… How's that sound?" she offered, seriously.

"Alright! Teach me, teacher!" he said, excited. Once he was interested in something Hal wasn't near as stupid as his grades would leave one to believe. He just had a very small attention span for most things.

Sally smiled, she had always wanted some one to teach her cooking skills to. "Alright… We begin by grilling chicken, beef, port, and a bit of turkey… We'll put 'em in separate bowls so that every one can add their own thing! Oh! We'll also make a few dressings!" and she and Hal began to move around quickly, cooking up a storm.

In a short while, everything was read for lunch and Sally sent Hal to set the table with everything while she pulled out the cakes and set a chocolate one down on the platter first, covering it with a vanilla frosting just on top, then the vanilla cake with another thin layer of vanilla frosting, then the last chocolate layer, where she proceeded to cover the entire thing in a mixed chocolate and vanilla frosting, giving it a swirled look.

Staring at it proudly, she chuckled, "I should open a restaurant!"

"Yes you should!" Johnny came up behind her and kissed her neck, "You wanna open this now or later?" he sat a small box in front of her on the table.

Sally turned her head towards him with a smile, "I told you I didn't want gifts, knuckle head." she chuckled, "I'll open it now!" she clapped excitedly, tearing the thing open.

Johnny grinned as he watched her open it- he obviously thought he'd done good.

Looking at the object within, Sally gasped, then couldn't breath any more for a second, "Holy shit…" she finally rasped out, pulling it out of the box, "It's beautiful…"

She turned towards Johnny and kissed him, then pulled back, "Where the hell'd you get this?"

"Uncle" he said and sat down next to her, "It was his wife's engagement ring.. she died a few years ago and he told me when I found a girl-- the girl, is actually what he said-- to come get it.. so.. now its yours!" he explained, still grinning at her.

Sally blinked and felt a little light headed, "Oh, my God… So… What does this mean? Does it mean what I'm thinking it means?" her hands came up to her face, covering her cheeks, the ring loosely on her index finger before her second knuckle.

Pulling her hands down, she stared hard at the ring… "I mean… It IS an engagement ring, right?"

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, honey, that's what it is. You got it on wrong finger-" he took her hand lightly and moved it to the correct finger- on his hands was a plain silver band that had not been there that morning. "That's what it means!" he kissed her again.

Sally sat in awe, gripping the chair so she wouldn't faint, then jumped Johnny, smothering him with affection. When she settled down, she practically curled up in his lap, arms around him, "You just made me the happiest woman alive! God, do I love you, Johnny… There is no way I could possibly deny this kind of gift!" she kissed him lightly, set smile on her face, light blush filling her cheeks.

Johnny grinned and held her tight, kissing her over and over, "I love you so much, baby." he mumbled when their lips were hardly apart, "I'd never gone so far with a girl before."

Sally laughed, "I'd hope not!" and she pecked him hard… Then realized that the guys were supposed to have lunch and looked over, finding them all standing there, watching… "Uh… Lunch?" she waved a hand out with a chuckle towards the table.

"Are you gonna be Mrs. Vincent?!" Peanut squeaked once they were all settled. The way he'd asked it made Johnny blush and unable to answer. He hadn't thought of it that way or how much of a step this was for them.

Sally smiled, "Of course! I couldn't imagine life otherwise!" she said, still having not moved from Johnny's lap.

Johnny smirked, hooking an arm around her thin waist, more confident now and kissed her. Peanut started clapping and the others followed suit.

Johnny looked at them, "Why's it matter so much to you guys?" he asked.

"Because we LOVE Sally!!" Hal gushed enthusiastically

Laughing again, Sally nodded, "Yeah, well, I'm taken!" she flashed the ring happily. "What a fantastic birthday so far! Huh?" she beamed.

She was practically glowing with happiness.

"It can't get better I think…" Johnny said to her.

"You still get to meet his mother!" Ricky jeered.

Johnny glared at him, "That's a good thing?"

Sally chuckled, "Of course it's a good thing!" She then gasped, "I still haven't figured out what the hell I'm going to wear… I have a floral dress… I think…" she sighed… "I'll just have to pop over to town quickly… Shouldn't take long… I'm not that picky…" she smiled at the idea and nodded to herself.

"You're gonna go buy something just to meet my mom?" Johnny asked, confused.

Sally blinked at him, "Well… Yeah! How much you wanna bet she did the same thing?" she grinned.

Johnny sighed, "I bet she did-" he shook his head, "-women!"

Sally chuckled and kissed him lightly, "Correction! Women you love." She then grabbed at some food and began feeding not only herself, but Johnny as well, using the same fork for the meat salads.


	10. Meeting Momma Mary

He didn't argue and ate as she fed him. He was glad it was early and he shouldn't have been worrying about the upcoming night but he was. He masked it though- just for her- as they ate the salad.

Once they finished the salads, Sally sent Hal to grab the cake from the kitchen, explaining to the guys how it was one hell of a masterpiece.

Hal came in and Ricky grinned- secretly he was a chocoholic... Actually, all of them were. Hal sat it in front of her, "You want us to sing?" he asked, smiling at her.

She scoffed jokingly, "Oh, God no!" she laughed, "There is no need to sing to me, boys. I'm just happy to be sharing today with all of you! Like the brother's I never had."

"Can we not sing?" Johnny said, "I'm too close to her- she'll go deaf- I sound so bad…"

"Oh, Johnny, you sound so pretty!" Ricky smiled at him teasingly.

"Shut it Ricky! I do not!" he spat annoyed.

"As long as Sally really doesn't mind, we won't sing!" Peanut said, as the voice of reason once more.

Sally nodded and stood up to cut the cake into thin even slices, seeing as how it was three layers. "I hope you guys like it?" she posed the question before dishing out the slices and passing them around. When she gave a piece to Johnny, she sat and got her own slice and dug in happily.

They ate and Hal was grinning, "Its so good- Sally! You're a great cook!" he exclaimed.

She laughed, "Thank you! You helped, remember? And soon, you shall be just as good, yeah?" she smirked.

"I hope." he said.

"Until he resorts back to cannibalism!" Norton said.

"I hope not!" Johnny groaned, "That was so creepy…"

Sally nodded curtly, "None of my recipes require humans, so, no worries… The flavors are chosen because they go well together… Only in rare cases are certain things interchangeable. And we've had this conversation already, so stop picking on Hal for his curious stomach." she reprimanded.

"Wasn't pickin'.." Johnny said evenly to her, Norton laughed but said nothing because he knew they had been.

Hal grinned at her happily, "Thanks Sally!"

Sally offered a sweet smile to Hal, "When Johnny and I are gone, I hope you boys will be nice to Hal… Or else I'll give you a good dark shiner!" she challenged with a smirk.

Vance covered his ear, "She will!"

"Don't worry-" Norton said, "We'll be nice."

They finished up soon and Johnny looked at her, "So, you're shopping now?" he asked.

Sally nodded, "Yep. Would you like to join me or stay here?"

"I'll go with you." he said, and stood up.

Sally smile and lead them off, stopping by Dillan's first to grab a bit of money. When he saw the rings he blinked a bit, then pulled Johnny into a 'brotherly' hug.

Johnny blinked but awkwardly hugged back. He hadn't expected that and had no idea what to say.

"I'm glad you make her happy. That's all I want." Dillan stated, then handed an unimaginable wad of money to Sally, who picked through it awkwardly.

"Dillan… This is too much!" she said, looking up at him.

He waved his hand, "Non-sense. Get yourself something nice to wear, meet his mother… Eventually, I shall wish to meet her as well. After all, we'll practically be family, now, won't we."

Dillan smiled kindly, dark hair combed back suavely.

Sally nodded, "I guess so, huh?"

Johnny nodded- his mom- meeting this guy? He felt himself pale. "Mhm. Yeah. I guess so.." he said slowly.

Sally glanced at Johnny curiously, then to Dillan, "Thank you Dillan! We gotta go! I want to get to his mother's as soon as possible." she hugged him quickly, and he hugged her back telling her to take care of herself.

Dillan offered his hand for Johnny to shake, "Cheers."

"Uhm.. Sure?" he blinked and shook his hand then followed her out and let out a breath once they were on the street. "I forgot him…" he sighed shaking his head- he'd felt like this the first time they'd met too.

Sally laughed and held onto Johnny's arm, "I think he likes you. He may not agree with your lifestyle, or even mine, but he knows that in arguments with me, he never wins." she laughed again, "But don't worry about it, Johnny. When you left Chicago… I was really pissed off and I kept ranting about it to him and he kept vouching for you, saying that you couldn't just pick up and move like that… And that you were young and so was I… You know… Logical crap."

He smiled at her, "Good. He likes me. Mom's gonna like you so we won't have any family disputes... At least not with immediate family."

Sally blinked up at him, "Who would oppose?"

"Maybe, my dad's side…" he shrugged, "But.. They don't totally matter.."

She huffed at 'them' "Why would they disapprove of me?"

"They don't approve of anyone!" he rolled his eyes, "They didn't like mom and they liked me only because I'm a 'Vincent'." he explained.

"PFF!" she waved her hand dismissively, "Who are they to say who you love, eh?"

"Exactly!" he told her, "That's why it doesn't matter what they think because I'm gonna marry you anyway."

Sally smiled happily up at Johnny and pecked him, "We've got a dress to buy…" she then lead him to a store that held the type of clothing she was looking for.

Picking out a light blue dress, much like that of what was worn back in the 50's with light purple grapes and green leaves all over it, Sally happily took that and bought a bit of make up, seeing as how she never had it before, and pulled Johnny back to the Tenements and set him outside the door so she could show him how she looked in it.

Seeing as how she had opened her gift from Dillan, which was a pair of designer black high heals, she put those on as well and felt very pretty, which made her feel very self satisfied.

Stepping out of the bedroom door, she had curled her hair and clipped a bit back cutely, looking VERY 50's and pulling it off quite well.

Johnny exhaled in a slow whistle, "Whoa- baby you look great!" he exclaimed and kissed her lovingly.

She sighed happily, "Thank you! Now, I'd like to take a bit of the cake to your mother's… Never go some place important empty handed, you know."

Johnny shook his head, "Wow- ma told me that once.." he shook his head, "Yeah- okay.. I'm scared now." he turned to go downstairs and get a slice.

Sally blinked, "Then she and I should get along fantastically!" she said, gliding in her new, designer black 1 and a half inch heals that Dillan had given her.

Now, she wasn't all that used to heals, but she did her best, not once tripping!

Helping Johnny grab the cake, she passed the guys in the living area with a wave, "Hey."

"Have fun!" they called as they walked out.

Outside Johnny looked at her, "Okay we've got three options- we could walk, ride the bus, or the car…" he suggested.

"Well… Why not the car? Easier than having to stop at every bus stop, right?"

"Okay." he waved her to follow him around the back, there was an off-blue mustang sitting there. Obviously unused.

"I think we've officially jumped back in time, Johnny!" she laughed, hopping into the passenger side, holding the plate full of cake in her lap after putting on her seat belt.

He smiled at her, "Maybe- This was my uncles car and he made me fix it up and gave it to me." he explained, "I love this car- it's just stupid sometimes." he turned the keys once, twice- nothing but then revved it another time and slammed his foot on the gas and it revved the third time. He pulled out and turned around going back and up the hill to the neighborhood just outside of town.

"That the same uncle who gave this ring to his wife?" Sally asked, smiling at the ring on her ring finger. It was amazing it fit! Sally always had trouble with rings.

"Yup. My dad's only decent brother." he said to her, smirking.

Sally chuckled, "I like this uncle… So, where's he at nowadays?"

"Right now?" he asked, "I think he's at work. He lives not far from my mom." he said to her.

"Think he'd like me?" She asked hopefully, "I mean, if he's related to your father, but you've said nothing but good about him, wouldn't he like me in some way?"

"Yeah-" he got all happy- "the only reason it might be weird is he speaks mostly in Italian." he explained, "But if you really want to."

Sally grinned, "You know I would adore meeting the man with a good taste in jewelry!" she laughed.

Johnny smiled at her, "Oh he defiantly has that!" he nodded enthusiastically taking a turn down to a short dead-end street.

Sally laughed lightly, "Oh! Are we almost there?" she was very excited!

"Yup." he nodded and stopped at the very end of the street- it was a nice house, small but very well-kept. He stepped out of the driver's side and looked at her, "Ma's name is Mary- don't call her anything else- she gets upset." he explained.

Sally nodded, "You got it." Sally then stepped out and straightened her skirt and followed Johnny towards the door.

He walked with her- feeling nervous but tried to calm himself. He hesitated a second before knocking on the door.

Immediately, the door swung open and before any one could say anything Mary had pulled Johnny into a very tight hug, "Oh! Johnny! I was wondering when you'd arrive! Oh, I missed you sooo much! Lemme get a good look at you!" She pulled away, holding onto Johnny's head.

Licking her thumb, she rubbed his left cheek, "What is that? What? I get no respect! You don't even bother to wash up before you come over!? Oh! I missed you baby boy!" and she pulled him into another rough hug.

Johnny was blushing, "Ah- ma- hey.." he hugged her- he felt dizzy from her pulling him back and forth already. "Hey mama." he said and stood up straight again. He looked at Sally- the blushed had faded mostly, "This is Sally, mama. My-- er.." he wasn't sure what to say now that they were engaged. He wondered if she thought he'd be going too fast with this new girl.

"Oh, my! What a pretty girl!" Mary gushed, then turned towards Johnny, "She's so much more pretty than that little skimp! And look at that dress!" She gasped, "And those shoes! Snappy dresser! What's that?" she pointed towards the cake in Sally's hands.

Sally grinned, "This is a couple of pieces of the cake I made for my birthday today. I just wanted you to have some before all the guys ate it all!" she laughed, handing the plate to Mary.

"Birthday?" She turned towards Johnny, "How come you didn't tell me her birthday was today?" she then turned back to Sally and pulled her in quickly, nearly making Sally trip. "Come in! Come in! My name is Mary, dear."

"Sally Givanno, Mary. And I'm so glad to finally be meeting you!" she laughed.

Mary nodded and then set the plate down to hold onto Sally's hands. Before she could say much of anything else, Mary gasped and looked down at Sally's left hand in shock.

Johnny blinked and followed quickly after them but stopped dead in the doorway when his mother gasped. He hoped it was the good sort of gasp- her emotions were so unpredictable.

Mary's eyes watered and she looked up at Sally who watched her in curiosity, "My baby… And you?"

Sally nodded, "Yes. He asked during lunch."

Mary choked out a laugh, full on sobbing now, and pulled Sally into a tight hug, turning her lightly from side to side, "Welcome to the family, Sally."

Sally sniffled, starting to cry as well, "Thank you, Mary."

"Oh! No, no! You call me momma from now on!" Mary gushed, pulling back to look at Sally, then pulling her into another hug, where both women laughed and cried together.

Johnny blinked- he had no idea what to do so he stayed back and let them bond. Women were completely foreign to him so he figured staying out of the crying, laughing hugging fest was a good idea.

The two women pulled apart and sniffled, then Mary turned and walked up to Johnny, "My baby is growin' up! Oh, I'm so proud!" she grabbed his face and pulled him down to leave bright red lipstick on his cheeks and forehead, causing Sally to giggle a bit while wiping under her eyes carefully.

"Mama I've been grown up…" he mumbled reaching into his pocket to pull out a bandanna and wipe away the lipstick marks. He was used to this- that was obvious.

She patted his cheeks, "Oh, baby boy! You're a man… Men never grow up!" She laughed, quickly joined by Sally who couldn't agree more.

Sally walked up and took the bandanna from Johnny to wipe away parts he hadn't gotten. "I told you she and I would get along, Johnny!"

Johnny blushed when she started wiping at his face, "I didn't really doubt it. You both baby me too much not to get along…" he mumbled.

Sally laughed and pecked him lightly, then turned towards Mary, "So! Where shall we sit and talk?"

Mary laughed as well and pulled Sally into the homey living room, Sally feeling right at home. They talked quickly, as if long lost friends… Best friends… Stopping suddenly, Mary turned towards Johnny, "Go call your uncle! Tell him that he simply must meet Sally!"

"Which uncle mama?" he asked, looking at her- he'd been quiet most of the time and was glad to bring another man- any man into the conversation.

She scoffed, "Which uncle?" she mocked, "The one who passed on the ring, Uncle Al!"

"Alright- alright I'm going." he said rising and going quickly to the phone in the kitchen. The poor guy probably just got home…

"His number is on the fridge!" Mary called.

"I already know it mama!" he called to her dialing quickly and waiting for him to answer.

He didn't wait long because Al had just walked into the house. Sally could hear Johnny speaking quickly in Italian to the man, then the phone hung up, and entered the living room.

"He'll be here in ten minutes mama." he said sitting back down next to Sally.

Sally grabbed his hand and kissed Johnny gently, "Thank you, baby."

Mary watched happily. She had met Lola once and immediately despised her for how she had worn what she had earlier that day… And spoke to Mary about Johnny… Just one hell of a disrespectful girl, but Sally was something else!

Johnny kissed her back, "You're happy, huh? You get to meet him now." he said to her softly, smiling at her.

Sally nodded, "Great birthday!" she pressed her forehead to his lovingly, "I love you." the words bring tears to Mary's eyes.

"I love you too." he said, catching her lips again, one hand coming to hold her cheek in his palm to deepen it. He totally forgot where they were.

Mary sighed happily, 'aww'ing cutely, then sniffling.

Sally smiled at Mary and pulled her into a hug, "Don't worry! I got love for you too, Momma."

Mary then burst into tears again, enjoying that she was getting so much affection as she held Sally back.

Johnny laughed and hugged them both, "Sheesh- Ma you're cryin' more than Sally was." he said to her- grinning at it because it was true.

Both women laughed, then Mary pulled herself together just in time to answer the door with a shout, "AL!" and she dragged the man in with a hug.

"Ahck! Hallo!" he laughed, returning the hug, he had a thick accent. "Where is this girl, huh? The one-a Johnny came to get my ring for?"

Johnny looked at Sally, "He's eccentric- okay?" he smiled at her warningly.

Sally nodded and stood up with a smile towards 'Uncle Al' as Mary talked quickly, explaining how she adored Sally already.

He was tall and there were obvious similarities between him and Johnny- their faces and eyes- only he was big and muscular with thick, curly black hair. He hugged her the moment he saw her. "Ey! You're gonna be my niece, huh? Welcome!" he said- grinning happily.

Sally laughed and hugged him back, "Thank you! Johnny has said nothing but kind things about you! I'm so glad to finally meet you." she offered formerly.

Mary smiled, glad of the quick acceptance.

He let go of her and stood back to look her up and down, "Hey! She doesn't look at all like the last slut- not that ya're a slut, kiddo- but- Jeez! Johnny's had some bad ones before!"

"Hey!" Johnny called defensively, "I'm right here! I can hear you!"

Mary nodded, "Did you see those shoes? And her hair is simply beautiful! And she's so nice… Not like that Lombardi girl! No! Sally is a woman! It's her birthday, did you know?" she gushed, ignoring Johnny.

Sally smiled at Johnny.

"No!" Al exclaimed, "He didn't say that!" he cast a look at Johnny and said something quickly in Italian that made Johnny blush and fall completely silent. Then he laughed, "I don't mean it. But we're complimenting her! We love this one, Johnny- you'll do well to keep her!"

"I wouldn't'a proposed if I didn't wanna keep her, Uncle Al." he said impatiently.

Sally blushed this time and quickly sat next to Johnny, slipping off her shoes to curl up against Johnny, feet already sore from the new shoes. "It'll take a lot to get rid of me, Uncle Al!" she laughed, pecking Johnny's cheek.

Johnny smirked slipping a hand around her waist. "Oh I know it will!" he smiled at her and kissed her.

Al grinned, "Mary- ain't ya' excited?" he asked, "Finally one'a the boys got it right!"

Mary was near tears again, "I'm more than excited, Al… Oh…" She sniffled, "I have to work on dinner!"

Johnny covered Sally's ears, "Don't say that word 'round her mama!" he exclaimed.

Mary blinked at Johnny, "Why not?"

Sally shook Johnny's hands away, waiting for him to answer as well.

He sighed, "Because she goes crazy when she cooks!" he said.

"But that's a good thing!" Al boomed, "Women are supposed to be good cooks!"

"She goes over-board!" he exclaimed.

Sally waved her hand at Johnny in a dismissive fashion, "I tend to cook in the Tenements! I also had him and the other boys board up some holes and cleaned it up… I tend to cook lunch on the weekends and dinner every night. Johnny thinks I work too hard, is all. Either that or he's jealous of the food!" she joked.

Mary laughed and held out a hand to Sally, "Come on! Let's go talk in the kitchen."

"Aaahh!" Johnny shook his head as she was dragged off and quickly followed, "Oh my- Mamaaa!!" he whined, "She does do too much!"

Al was following them in amusement.

Mary shook her head at Johnny, "I think you are just jealous of the food!" she laughed again.

Sally nodded, "Well, I've been teaching Hal how to cook properly, so maybe he can cook one night a week, or something? But, I will do most of the cooking, no matter what Johnny says!" she tittered with Mary.

"I think I should have a say!" he said stubbornly and to this Al just burst out laughing.

"Men have no say when a woman decides to do something- know that and you'll have a happy marriage!" he said to Johnny who shook his head, refusing to listen.

"No way- Sally you need to listen to reason! How many other guys would say you work too hard, huh?" he asked.

Sally snorted, "Johnny… The other guys enjoy that I take care of them. They like it. They appreciate it… And it's not that big a deal, baby. What is a problem is having to learn how to set a cast in the middle of Chemistry because Peanut broke his arm!" she stated easily.

Mary gasped, "You made a cast? Who's Peanut?"

"Uhm… Larry." Sally answered.

"Larry broke his arm and you fixed it?" she asked.

Sally nodded, "Yes. Home made, straight pieces of wood on either side of his arm and wrapped along with his arm. Then I told him lots of milk or calcium to help his bones heal, you know?"

Mary nodded, "Ah… Aren't you clever!" she gushed.

Johnny sighed, "Fiiiine, I give up. You win. But when you're thirty and we've got ten kids don't complain to me about having too much work" he said.

She laughed, "Like you'd listen?!" she joked then turned towards Mary, "Momma would listen!"

Mary smiled brilliantly and nodded, "I would! It's the truth! I'd probably steal a few of the children too!" and the women burst out laughing.

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Fine. Laugh. You'll see."

Al patted him on the back, "Relax kiddo. Its not bad when they do all the work-- means you don't gotta."

Mary scoffed and lightly hit Al's arm, "Al! Don't teach him that!"

Sally simply laughed and shook her head.

"Its true!" Al said, "My lady and I had a perfect life together."

Johnny nodded, "I believe him." he nodded.

Sally smiled, "That makes me very happy to hear that, Uncle Al. Have you seen how the ring looks on me yet?" she offered her left hand to him.


	11. Roller Coaster Emotions

_Oh, wow... I'm sorry I didn't post this yesterday, or before then... Been a little scatter brained! Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^ - Scitah_

_

* * *

_

"No!" he gushed, "I haven't!" he took her hand softly into his work-hardened ones and looked at it, "Its always been a lovely ring but it suits you. Johnny's got mine- an ugly silver one.." he mumbled then looked into her eyes, "You'll be a good wife."

Sally blushed hard, "Thank you, Uncle Al. That means a lot to me." she said, right hand on her chest, "And I think the silver band suits Johnny, as well!" she then leaned up and pecked Al on the cheek, "Thank you for the rings."

He hugged her again and whispered, "It only suits him because he's plain and boring." he laughed pulling away and clapped a confused Johnny so hard on the shoulder his knees trembled.

Sally laughed hard and held onto Mary for support, then whispered to her what he said.

Mary choked down laughter and lightly hit Al again, "Alright! Men get out of the kitchen! Out! Out!" she waved them off like children.

Al was out in a second because he understood that you didn't mess with women in their natural habitat.

Johnny wasn't quite as clever and Al came back in and drag him out, busting into a lecture in Italian which Johnny weakly tried to argue in English.

"But... I... we- but..." over and over but Al spoke over him.

Sally and Mary shared a glance and both laughed, then got to work, sharing stories, ideas, and tips like old friends.

Over a short time, the two chatty Kathy's set the table and got everything ready.

"Dinner, boys!" Mary called as Sally set the last dish on the rectangle, dark cherry wood table.

"I love this table, Momma." Sally prided earning a smile from Mary.

"Boys!!" Al scoffed as he entered, "I'm a man- he's still the boy."

"I am not!" Johnny argued.

"Shut up and sit down" Al said to him, Johnny murmured something but did as he was told to anyway. Al smirked, "See? Men don't take orders."

"Oh, shut up!" he spat.

Sally sat next to Johnny and kissed his cheek lightly, "It's alright, baby. You're a man to me!"

Mary smiled and motioned towards Sally to Al, as if saying "See? Isn't she the best?"

Al nodded vigorously. She'd gained the approval of the two family members Johnny liked.

"Thanks baby." he smiled at her and kissed her lovingly.

"You're very welcome, hun." She smiled back, then turned towards the table.

Mary sighed happily and sat down, said a quick prayer, then opened her hands wide, "Let's eat!"

Johnny and Al pigged in at the same time- savoring it about three seconds before swallowing. Men were pigs no matter how attractive they were.

Sally glance at Mary as Mary happened to glance at Sally and both rolled their eyes, then chatted while eating, something they rarely got to do.

"This is very good-" Al finally managed- to which Johnny nodded. "Two good cooks under one roof- I might move in."

Sally laughed, "I don't think Dillan would let us move in with Momma, here. He'd most likely buy us our own house…" She then realized that Al and Mary didn't know Dillan and quickly filled in, "Dillan is my step father up in Bullworth Vale… His folks live up there and he tends to like to push a lot of money on me."

Mary nodded, "Ah. A rich guy? When do I get to meet him?" she joked.

"Mama don't go lookin' to remarry." Johnny teased her and Al burst out laughing.

"Then I won't." she smirked then turned towards Sally, "What's he look like?"

Sally cleared her throat, "Well… He has really dark hair that he likes to slick back, and he has hazel eyes… He's a total momma's boy when not around strangers or people he feels he has to impress." she waved her hand dismissively. "He's tall too! A little taller than Johnny!"

Mary gasped, "I love tall men!"

"Mama…" Johnny said warningly, frowning, "You promised you wouldn't remarry!"

"He's a mama's boy too!" Al said, elbowing Johnny roughly, and laughing at him, but Johnny glared at him harshly.

Mary shook her head, "A woman get's lonely, Johnny! And it's not like you despise this Dillan, right?"

Sally covered her mouth and watched quietly with a smirk.

"No..." he said slowly, "But I am marrying his daughter- more or less- it'd be a little weird if ours kids only had one set of grandparents" he explained slowly.

Sally waved at Johnny, "They'll always have my crazy mother to call grandmother until her head pops off from feeling too old." she laughed, "Thank God she's still in Chicago! I hope she never comes here… I think I'd go crazy myself!"

Mary nodded, "See? Sally's fond of the idea."

"Plus! Dillan never really legally adopted me and he isn't blood related to me, so there is nothing morally or legally wrong with it." she laughed.

Johnny gave them an angry look, "I don't like the idea!" he growled.

Mary looked at Johnny in shock as Sally did the same and then reached over to touch Johnny's arm.

"Sorry" he murmured, Al elbowed him again. "Just a stupid hang-up" he shrugged it off.

"Johnny…" Sally began, looking him over worriedly.

He shook his head- keeping silent, "Don't worry about it."

Sally glanced to Al then Mary with worry, then lightly squeezed his arm before going back to eat, chatting about recipes with Mary instead of Dillan, the two women keeping a worried eye on Johnny the entire time.

Al tried to wave them off- he didn't understand but Johnny did not want to- and would not- talk about it.

Dinner ended, "Have you still got that old mustang, Johnny?" he asked.

"Its up front." Johnny answered.

Al stood, "I'm gonna take it for a spin!" he grinned, "Who wants to come?!" he asked, looking between the three of them.

"Ooh! I haven't ridden in that ol' thing for ages! I'll go with!" Mary laughed, standing up, gathering dishes.

"I'll get the dishes, Momma. You and Uncle Al go on ahead." Sally smiled, standing as well.

"We'll be back!" Al said as they swept out the door. Johnny smiled faintly as the car revved up and they left.

Sally, true to her word, began gathering dishes, shoes now off and not coming back on unless they had to leave, and even that scenario of her putting the shoes back on was an iffy one!

She hummed, keeping to herself, not wanting to upset Johnny even more than he had been and kept gathering dirty plates to wash.

"You need some help?" he asked going over to lean on the counter and watch her.

Sally smiled at him, "Sure. Just bring everything on the table in here. I know what to do with it."

He did as she asked, piling up plates and cups and setting them on the counter as she had asked.

Washing the dishes just as fast as he had brought them in, Sally hummed a little more, bobbing her head to the song in her head, which happened to be the song Come Together.

As she continued to hear it in her head, her shoulders swayed, pulling her back and hips to do the same to the beat of the song.

Johnny watched her, absolutely amused and snuck up and captured her around the waist moving with her swaying hips and kissing her neck.

Sally chuckled a little and kept on doing what she was doing, nearly done with the dishes, "All the dishes in here, Baby?"

"All the ones I saw." he said into her collar.

Her laugh turned into a giggle, due to her attempted to muffle it, "Johnny! That tickled! You're gonna make me break something!"

"Oh well…" he said not moving from his position behind her, or bothering to lift his head.

Sally shrieked a bit, "Johnny… Your mother's house is hardly the place to get all too intimate…" she laughed, purposefully running a wet hand through his hair.

"You're the one gettin' intimate." he replied sweetly, nuzzling her neck, "I'm just bein' affectionate."

She laughed again and didn't say anything more, finishing the dishes then began to towel dry them and put them away, not minding Johnny still attached to her.

He kissed her over and over a few times on her neck, "I love you, Sally." he said.

She turned and hugged him tightly, "I love you too, Johnny."

He gave her a sort of sideways grin and kissed her full on the lips again.

The car pulled back up and Mary and Al came back in- grinning and watching in silence as he kissed her.

Johnny was smitten by Sally- she was everything he wanted and it was obvious.

Sally pulled away to breath and noticed they had an audience and laughed, "Hey, there."

Mary grinned, "Well, then! Here I was, dreading about dishes and things and I don't see any!" her hands went to her hips playfully.

Johnny sighed, "I can't figure out where the batteries are" he mumbled, as if annoyed with Sally's obsession with cleanliness.

Sally half way turned and lightly hit his chest, "Oh, come on!? I thought I'd won that argument already?" she laughed.

"No matter how many times you win I'm never gonna drop it." he told her evenly.

"Only man in the world who don't appreciate a woman who cooks!" Al rolled his eyes.

Mary chuckled as Sally nodded, "Alright, alright… Fine. You complain and I'll ignore you! No big change, right?"

That made Mary laugh.

Johnny gave her a look, sort of annoyed but amused too, "Sure. No big change 'til I tie ya' to a chair and make ya stay still" he smirked.

Sally stepped away from Johnny with a laugh, "As if you could!" she taunted.

"I know I could." he told her evenly, daring her.

Sally quirked a brow, "You keep thinking that, Johnny… We'll see who's tied to a chair later."

Mary watched, utterly amused and lightly hit Al's arm.

Al looked at her "Whaaaat?"

Johnny quirked a brow and leaned into her and whispered hotly in her ear, "Mhm. Tied up on my bed- how's that sound?" his hand slid down her back to her butt and he grabbed. Because, deep down, he had no couth at all.

Sally gasped and blushed, whispering harshly, "JOHNNY! Not in front of Momma and Uncle Al!!!"

"Aren't they adorable?" Mary cooed, placing a hand to her chest, ignoring the young couple.

"You started it. I wanna finish it." Johnny said kissing her again.

Al nodded, he'd seen Johnny but said nothing because he was the exact same.

Mary turned and looked at the kissing young lovers and thought back to the beginning of her relationship with Johnny's father… Luca… He was attractive before he got all… Er…

Mary gasped as she suddenly remembered, "Uh, Johnny? Your, uh… Father called…" she was never fond of talking or even thinking about the man currently.

Johnny stopped and his head snapped to look at her, "Ya hung up, right, mama?" he asked her quickly rushing over to grab her shoulders, "Didn' talk t'him? Tell me ya didn' talk t'him!"

Al took a few steps back from them.

Sally stared in awe, slightly dazed from Johnny rushing away so quickly.

Mary sighed, "I couldn't just hang up on the man, Johnny!"

"Yes ya could!" he argued, "Mama he's a fuckin' nut case! If ya' talk t'him he'll keep comen' 'round! Ya want him 'round?!" he tried not to snap- she was his mother- but he had that hot-Italian-blood and was plenty worked up.

Al bit his lip, he yelled and cursed at Mary- he took several cautious steps back to stand next to Sally.

Mary frowned, "Don't you take that tone with me, Johnny! The man, how ever horrible he is, is still your father! Now stop shakin' me! You'll give me bruises!"

Sally glanced up at Uncle Al, then back at Johnny and Mary, wondering if she should step in.

Johnny let go of her, "You- mama- you're crazy! Father or not- he- he's a prick!"

Al looked at her, his eyes said for her to go, but his grip around her shoulders strongly advised against it.

Mary glanced down, "I wish you could've seen him before he picked up the bottle! You'd understand how hard it is for me, then!" She looked up heatedly at Johnny, her son, tears threatening to pour out.

Sally shook free of Al and immediately held tight to Mary, hugging her.

"Don't cry…" he sighed, looking at her, ashamed- "Don't cry- I know he.. well.. maybe he wasn't always... but.. mama he IS and.. you can't change that- neither can I..." he tried to sound reasonable.

Mary nodded, "I-" she hiccupped, "- know! But I truly loved him! I can't just ignore him… You don't understand!"

Sally shushed Mary, trying to calm her down, "I kinda understand, Momma… It's gonna be alright, now…"

He sighed and nodded- he didn't understand. "Okay- okay- well.. what he wanna talk 'bout? What he say?" he asked her- nervous and dragging his fingers through his hair.

Mary pulled herself together and pulled away from Sally, "He wanted to know if you were still in Bullworth and if you were 'wasting' his money… He then said if you were, he'd come and take it out on me!"

Sally frowned, "He said what?!" that made her quite angry, "Who the hell does he think he is!? He can't do that to you!"

Mary nodded, "But he'll do it any ways."

"SEE?!" Johnny turned to plead to Sally for support, "See why I am firmly against her talking to that man?!"

"You sound like her father!" Al commented but Johnny ignored him.

Sally turned to Al, then blinked into thought, crossing her arms, "Momma… Did he give you a day he'd come out?"

She shook her head, "No. He said he'd call before, so I'd be ready…"

Sally ground her teeth, "Well. When he does… You give Johnny and me a call and I'll set the man straight. No one messes with my family! No one!" She threatened.

Mary could tell by the look in her eyes, that she meant it. "But… Sally?" she began.

"Nope!" Johnny interrupted, following Sally's lead a little too eagerly, "Mama, listen to us- we will handle..." he spat the word out, "dad."

Sally nodded, "I'm not Little Sally, who can't defend herself, Momma… I've given a lot of people a run for their money!" she smirked cockily. "Ask Johnny! He knows!"

Johnny nodded enthusiastically and Al barked with laughter. Johnny looked at his mother, "So please, call us?"

Mary sighed, "I really don't want you two in the way of danger!"

Sally interrupted, "Momma."

Mary nodded, "Alright. I'll call. But only if he says he's coming over…"

Johnny hugged them both, "Thank God." he sighed.

"You don't even go to church anymore!" Al commented to him, "What'a'ya tanking Him for?"

Sally laughed, "Amen."

"Jesus.." Johnny shook his head and looked at Sally, "We better get goin' if you're makin' me go to class tomorrow" he told her.

"Most definitely, baby! We're heading to class tomorrow. And if that Shop Teacher of yours doesn't straighten up his drinking habits…" She trailed off, pointing at Johnny.

Johnny placed his hands defensively against his chest, "Its not MY fault Neil does what he does!"

Mary laughed, sniffling and wiping her eyes, "It's always the man's fault." she laughed.

Sally smirked, "See?" then laughed with Mary before hugging her good bye.

Johnny looked back at Al who shrugged and waved him off. Sighing Johnny hugged and kissed his mother and headed out the door with Sally.

Sally broke from Johnny and ran up to Al, pecking him on the cheek, "Bye, Uncle Al! Hope to see you soon!" then picked up her shoes and rushed back to Johnny as he walked out.

Mary waved, "Bye, dears! I'll keep in touch!"

Johnny waved half-heartedly, his mind a-buzz with thoughts of his demonic father. God. He was not ready for this man to come hopping back into his life. He got in the drivers side and waited for Sally before revving the engine.

Sally sat, strapping her seat belt on, in thought, she'd have to wait to see just how much Johnny was like his father…

She was also very worried about Mary.

Who could be so mean to such a kind and sweet woman? Honestly?

Johnny's hands were gripping the steering wheel tight as he drove, his knuckles were nearly white. He was trying to think of a way to get his mother away from that jerk- and knew full well he would strive not to be like that.

"Was he like this your whole life?" Sally finally asked in the silence of the car, arms crossed.

"As long as I can remember" he sighed, "All my life.."

Sally shook her head, "How could he do that kinda shit to you and Momma?" she spat.

She didn't even know the man personally and already hated him terribly.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed, looking at her, "I know. I know... he- and he comes back every few years and does it again!"

"Well… I'm gonna put a stop to that, Johnny. It ain't right." Her head shook, curls almost completely undone.

"I know it ain't right" he sighed. "But no one EVER took me seriously and I know I coulda' gotten that jerk down a peg if I had the chance!"

Sally glanced at Johnny and then reached out and gently took his hand, "Don't go to sleep angry, baby… We're gonna fix it, I promise." She kissed his hand tenderly, trying to pull his thoughts from the deep end of hatred.

He kissed her back lovingly, smiling a bit, "Alright. I get it.. and, don't worry."

She smiled back, "Good! 'Cause that's my job, remember?" She laughed.

"Right, right." he kissed her and parked the car- exiting and making a show of sliding over the hood of the car to open her door.

Sally laughed, and allowed him to get the door for her, "Oh, how gentlemanly of you!" she placed her hands delicately against his chest while leaning up and pecking him on the mouth softly.

He kissed her back, "Ya think we got time for...?" he slid his hand down over her hip.

She shuddered lightly, "I'm sure we can find time to irritate the guys."

"Excellent! Let's go!" he grabbed her hand and tugged her upstairs a little too eagerly.


	12. She's a Jock!

_Ahhh... Wow... I just realized that I have THREE chapters for you! I think this one and 13 are from Wednesday night and 14 if from Thrusday... Wow... Do T3ii3 and I have some DRAMA and ANGST for you! *Nods* Do have fun reading... - Scitah_

* * *

It had been two weeks since Sally met Mary, and the two were almost always on the phone, sharing gossip or recipes, or even decorating ideas!

But it was Sunday and Sally was reading up on more recipes with Hal when the phone rang.

She smiled and jumped up, "GOT IT!" and answered eagerly, "Hello?"

A sigh came over the phone, "Sally, thank God!"

It was Mary, "Of course it's me… Momma? Is something wrong? You sound a little shaken?"

Hal looked over, eyes wide, "Should I get Johnny?" he asked- he'd heard Johnny muttering about his father coming back to Peanut

Sally nodded quickly, motioning for Hal to hurry.

"He said he'd be here! I-I didn't know what to do until I remembered you say to call you and Johnny! I'm so scared Sally!" She began to panick.

"Mary? Mary?" Sally called, trying to get her attention with her name, "Momma, listen? Johnny and I are on our way! We won't let him hurt you! Alright? You stay where you are and lock the doors untill we get there, alright?" Sally said loudly over the phone.

Johnny came skidding- almost slipping into the fridge, "Is he coming? We gotta go? Let's go!!"

"Momma? We're on our way! Lock the doors! We'll be there in five." Sally then hung up, allowing the anxious Johnny to lead her off to the car again.

Johnny was speeding to his mothers house- and was truly lucky no cops pulled them over- they were there in exactly five minutes and Johnny was running up to the door- looking back for Sally to see if she kept up.

Sally got out and looked around, then quickly went up to Johnny, "He drive or walk?" eyes still scanning the area.

"I dunno." Johnny exhaled, licking his lips nervously, "How long ago did he call before she called us?"

Sally shook her head and looked up at Johnny, "She didn't say. She was so shaken that all I wanted to do was get to her before he did."

"Mama?!" he knocked on the door frantically- hoping the man wasn't already there.

An old rusty junker was rolling up slowly and Johnny stopped and glared at it. "There." he motioned to the car, parking behind his, the man that got out looked almost just like Johnny only bigger and maybe an inch shorter.

Sally frowned, "What a piece of shit." she referred to the junker, but found the phrase was better suited for the man.

Johnny smirked a bit at the man came strutting for them "Jonathon" he smirked, "Look- you're still the same. Small and insignificant" he said, he spoke very well.

Johnny glared, "Shove off! I'm not lettin' y'in t'see mama!"

"Still clinging to that woman, Johnny?" he sighed, shaking his head, barely giving Sally a glance. "I'm surprised you haven't just given up and switched teams yet."

"Hey, shut up!" Johnny snapped, "It ain't your business what I'm doin' and it ain't--"

"I spend all that money for that school and you speak like that?!" he backhanded Johnny across the face.

Johnny staggered a second before lunging at him, his father caught him in a tight grip and whispered silently in Italian and Johnny's eyes widened in shock and he started to try and just push him away.

"Its so true…" the man smirked tossing Johnny so his back hit the wall "You piece of shit- a waste of my semen."

Johnny stood and glared still, "Fuck you!"

Luca shook his head impatiently, "You never learn. Like a stupid dog coming back to be kicked! Foolish!"

"Hey! You'd better shut the fuck up!" Sally growled, not moving from her spot, trying to be civil, "Why don't you do yourself a favor and leave, you fuckin' waste of space! You have no right to speak to Johnny like that and you sure as hell have no right to bother Mary, any more!"

She had stepped forwards, she couldn't stop herself that step, but rooted herself so she didn't just rip his head off then and there!

Mary stared through the peep hole and paced around, trying to muster up her courage and open the door to face the man.

"Sally-" Johnny said to her, trying to make her calm down.

Luca smirked, "Wow. Found a bitch with a mouth did you Johnnathon? Figures you found a masculine woman to be your woman. I did the same stipid thing."

"Don't talk about mama like that!!" Johnny screamed at him "OR Sally you peice of shit!"

"Typical." he glared at Johnny, "Leave it to the accident to call his superior a peice of shit."

That struck a cord in Johnny and though he wanted to scream and kill the man it fucking hurt that he could say such a thing!

Sally flew at the man, catching him fast, springing fast attacks on Luca, throwing what she could blindly at him.

He had no right to talk about Mary like that, and he sure as hell had no right sayin' shit like that to Johnny.

Sally stepped back, just out of his reach, "You watch your mouth, you pig fuck!"

He wiped the trickle of blood from his mouth, "What an annoying girl!" he snapped, raised his hand and slapped her- not as hard as he'd struck Johnny but hard enough for it to hurt.

Sally took the hit like it didn't phase her and smirked, "That all yuh got, you bigot?"

Mary wiped her sweating palms on her skirt, "Oooh… I can't just stay in here!" she paced some more, then glued herself to the peep hole.

An over-sized pick up truck rolled up and Al stepped out, he looked over and sighed. Luca. Sure, they were brothers- but he never could understand Luca's obsession with hurting these people. He stepped up, "Luca, why don't you just get to the bar?" he asked.

Luca scoffed, "What and miss this show? Not a chance!" he laughed.

Sally glared heatedly at Luca and quickly punched him in the nose, clearly breaking it, "Get lost! You're not wanted here, nor will you ever be! You think you can get away with what ever you want, you prick? I don't think so!" She then kicked at his knee, knocking one leg out from under him.

She stepped out of his reach so he couldn't trip her.

Al smirked at her and reached down to pull Luca up- the mans eyes widened, he looked to the door- past Johnny who was still trying to muster up the ability to do something! He looked right through the peep hole at Mary, "Gonna let them do this to me, love?" he asked and Al snapped a glare to him- he couldn't believe he was talking to Mary now!

Mary groaned and reached for the lock until she heard Sally speak.

Sally growled, "Leave her out of this! Your business is with me now, Luca." Sally said boldly, "You see… This is how it's gonna go down-" She stepped between his view of the door, "You're gonna shut the fuck up and remove yourself from both Johnny and Mary's lives…" she paused.

He laughed coldly, "And why would I listen to some little girl who's dating my biggest mistake," he motioned to Johnny.

"Because you are your biggest mistake, Luca, dear." She spat coldly. "And you will listen, because I'm not some one you want on your bad side." her face practically cold as winter. "They do not belong to you any more. They are mine. And you can't touch them any more. Nor can you talk to them, either! Now, I suggest you pick your sorry ass up and high tail your bull shit out of here."

Her arms crossed, mouth just a line, firm and demanding. She meant business. Something a man like Luca could appreciate… But that was probably not the case at the moment.

Luca glared at her and then looked over to Al, "Can you-" but Al blasted him in the mouth and he staggered back violently and fell.

Al looked at Sally. "Amen to that!" he patted her shoulder and jerked his irritating brother up and looked at Sally, "Anything else you'd like to do t'him 'fore I take him back downtown?"

Sally smiled at Al, "Thank you Uncle Al." She then turned to Luca, "Do you understand these terms that I have set before you, Luca?" her voice became icy again, glaring into Luca's eyes.

It frightened her how much Johnny resembled this man.

He sneered at her, "Sure. Just wait till that punk over there- scum that he is- figures it out. You women are here for men. Don't worry- he's MY accident so he'll get it right."

Luce jerked him away, "Hey!" he snapped, "Johnny will not, Sally, you know that." he said and pulled Luca into his junked up old car and drove him down town to leave him at the bar or something.

Sally breathed deeply, happy to be rid of the man's presence, then turned to Johnny, "Baby?"

Mary shut her eyes and opened the door quietly.

Johnny was looking down trying to figure out why his eyes were burning so much. It stung and he didn't like it- especially the way everything was blurry.

Sally glanced at Mary, then walked up to Johnny, placing her hands gently on his jaw, then running her hands back to wrap around his neck as she held him close, "It's alright, baby. He's gone. He's gone." she whispered.

Mary covered her mouth, silent tears sliding down her face as she watched.

He tried to laugh it off- be cool, like always but the chuckle came out as a sob and the tears spilled over relentlessly. He hugged her back almost desperately. He hadn't cried in a long time and he felt so silly but there was no way to just make it stop.

Sally stroked his hair, saying nothing, just holding him.

Mary slid to sit, almost falling backwards into the house, and cried.

If only she had been a stronger woman! She could have protected Johnny and herself! And none of this would have happened! Right?

Johnny managed after some time to gain control of himself, wiping at his dark eyes he looked at Sally and kissed her lovingly. He bit his lip and turned to his mother- dropped to his knees- and bringing Sally down too- and hugged her.

Sally sat back, letting them cling to one another, watching them comfort the other.

After a moment, Mary pulled Sally into her grasp and sobbed onto her shoulder, "Thank you! Thank you!" she muttered repeatedly.

Sally smiled and rubbed circles on Mary's back.

Johnny smile too, "Yeah- babe, good job." he murmured, kissing her lovingly on the cheek.

Sally chuckled, "I did nothing! I held back a lot! I didn't want to kill the man!" She paused, "Alright. I did want to kill him, but that didn't mean I would!"

Mary was silent a second, then choked out laughter.

Johnny laughed too, "God. Only MY girl would say that!" he grinned.

Sally looked from one Vincent to the other, "What? What I say?" she laughed, not totally getting what was so damn funny.

"Nothing" Johnny smiled at her, "If you don't get it I'm not tellin' ya."

She shook her head, "Fine." she looked at Mary who still laughed, but quietly, leaning slightly against Johnny. "Momma? Why don't we get you to bed. Sleep does wonders after a stressful time!"

Mary nodded, allowing Sally to pull her to her feet, "Sleep sounds wonderful, dear."

"You wanna help her?" Johnny asked Sally- unfortunatley he felt a little shakey still- his body was so unaccostumed to crying.

Sally glanced at Johnny, "Sure. You gonna be alright out here?" She asked, pulling Mary to her feet.

She was wondering where all the neighbors were, and what their thoughts would be on what just went down…

Mary leaned almost fully on Sally, quite unable to stand on her own at the moment.

Johnny grinned, "They oughta be used to it by now, babe"

Sally looked at Johnny in confusion. Did she speak out loud? "Am I that readable?"

"Pretty damn!" he smirked and kissed her.

She smiled after a second and nearly carried Mary inside, ending up laying the woman down on her bed. "You need anything, Momma?"

Mary shook her head, "No, dear. Johnny needs you."

Sally smiled and walked out, shutting the door, then slowly walking to the front, leaning on the door way and staring out at the houses across the street.

Johnny had slid down to sit and stare at the railing around the porch. His head hurt- he was thinking too much, he hated to actually think.

Sally chewed lightly on her lower lip; What if Johnny knew about her keeping an eye on Gary?

If he knew, wouldn't he be freaking out already? He did tell her to stay away from Gary and she was maintaining a good distance at all times, but still was keeping a semi-watchful eye on him…

"Got an actual meet on Tuesday…" She figured, he didn't know… It made her feel a little better… But just a little.

"Yeah?" he asked and looked back at her, "Track, right?"

She smiled down at him, "Yes. We're trying against the boys division from the town over… I can't remember their school name… Mandy is actually a very good runner. You know that?"

He shook his head, "She's a paper shaker- not in my circle" he explained.

Sally laughed, "A Paper Shaker? I don't think I've ever heard that term… Any ways. The girls are really good at following my directions. They must really want to prove themselves around here, or something… Pinky is good at sprinting… But that's about it. She ends up wheezing loudly if she runs for more than a minute." She laughed again.

Johnny grinned, "Must be all the inbreedin'. A paper shakers a cheerleader."

Sally chuckled, "Must be… Weakens the body… If she ends up pregnant, I've no doubt that she'll expire given birth. Not pleasant. Mandy actually doesn't want to run at the meet. She wants to cheer lead the team on." Shaking her head, she continued, "I told her Track does not require skimpy skirts. It requires running shoes, and integrity."

Pausing, Sally sighed, "At least they got their shoes, right?"

Johnny smiled, "You're more optimistic than me. I'd hit someone if they fed me a line like that!"

Sally laughed and moved to plop down next to Johnny, "I know you would." she leaned on his shoulder, "Never realized how pretty the sky got, out here…"

His arm slid around her slim waist and he pulled her closer to him, "Yeah- its real pretty out here." he nodded, looking up.

It was quiet a moment, and Sally couldn't help but think, "Do you think he'll come back, Johnny?"

"...I dunno" he mumbled, "I hope not..."

Sally nodded, "I'm actually surprised he hit me! I probably could get Dillan to hire a good Lawyer to throw Luca in prison… And I swear I will if he shows his face 'round here again…" she muttered.

"...if ya could get Dillan to get 'em in prison... I'd be so fucking happy" he said still looking at the sky.

Sally smiled, "I'm glad you like my idea… I'll do it if he shows up again. I really don't like him beatin' on Mary. Nor do I like him pickin' on you!" she turned his head to look at her and kissed him softly. "Because I love you and couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

He shivered, "Baby don't talk about it" he mumbled shaking his head a bit to clear his mind.

She looked around his face and nodded, "Of course."

She readjusted from sitting Indian style to crossing her right ankle over her left ankle, legs extended in front of her.

He moved so his head was on her shoulder, arms around her waist- holding her tight and close.

She smiled, "Lay down… I'll rub your head like I did a few weeks ago." she motioned for his head to move to her lap with a smile, "It'll sooth you."

He obeyed and placed his head in her lap, eyes shutting in anticipation.

Sally began lightly scratching his scalp, then rubbing with her fingertips until she just ran her fingers through his hair.

She stared down at him lovingly, enjoying the moment.

He eased, relaxing, almost feeling as if he would melt.

The sun soon set and the couple had yet to really move.

Winter was coming, it was obvious at the chill in the wind.

Sally stared at the houses in front of her again until a blanket draped over her shoulders.

Glancing up, she smiled back at the grinning Mary. "Sleep well?"

Johnny was trying to stay awake- and he heard them and was thinking that going inside to sleep was a good idea but he couldn't, and didn't want to, open his eyes.

"Yes." Mary moved around, placing a blanket over Johnny, as if knowing he wouldn't move very far from that spot, "What on earth did you two do all that time?"

Sally shrugged lightly, "This."

Johnny smiled at that simple statement. A car pulled up and Al got out, walking up to them, he smiled at the couple.

"Gonna get nippy soon" he commented.

Sally laughed, "I'm quite sure I can get Johnny to move when it get's too cold for us. But it's alright for now, cause we got blankets!" She grinned.

Mary chuckled and turned to Al, hugging him, then pecking his cheeks, "Thank you."

He hugged Mary back, "I apologize for his behavior." he told her seriously.

"You have no reason to apologize, Al." Mary said softly.

Sally ran her finger tip around Johnny's ear, then went back to stroking the top of his head, glancing down at him.

Johnny shivered when she did that- it sent a sharp thrill through him.

"Yes I do, its my brother" Al sighed.

Sally chuckled, "Blood shouldn't bind you, Uncle Al. He certainly doesn't let it bind him." she kept her voice smooth and soothing, lightly touching Johnny's ear with a smirk, waiting for him to shiver again.

It gave her a kick of amusement.

Mary nodded, "What she said. Al! You are the best person to come from that family! Are you gonna apologize on behalf of all of them when they'd rather you didn't?" she was nearly begging him!

But for what?

Al sighed, "Of course I am" he said, "I've got to- its my duty as a Vincent and when Johnny's old enough to have some common sense he will too."

Johnny shivered when she touched him and his hand gripped a fist on her pants- holding the material as tightly as he could.

Sally snickered, trying to hold in her laughter, debating on whether she should do it again, or not?

Mary sighed, "Neither of you should have to apologize for them. They'd never return even a quarter of the favor!" she then glanced at Sally and Johnny, "What on earth?" she whispered to herself.

Al blinked and looked at the young couple and shrugged, "How am I s'pose t'know, Mary?" he asked, not so sure what she was 'what on earth'ing but knowing he didn't know.

Sally glanced up with an unstoppable evil smirk, "He has a sensitive spot… His ear!" she laughed, then ran a finger over his ear to prove her point.

Johnny shivered, "Oh man" a light brush spread across his cheek and Al burst out laughing.

Mary went wide eyed, then laughed, "Well then…"

Sally grinned, "Told you! I'll have to keep that in mind, won't I Johnny?" she teased, leaning down to kiss his temple.

"God, you're evil!" he murmured into her thigh, trying to hide the blush.

Sally shrugged, "Sorry… I couldn't help it…"

Mary shook her head, "Alright, alright! Enough of that! You two can wait until wedding night! Now, I'm going to go and cook something to eat, it's almost 7:30!" she turned to Al, "You gonna stay for dinner?"


	13. Sensitive

_Aren't you excited?!? ^^ - Scitah_

* * *

Johnny was blushing even more when Al and his mother went inside. "See why we have to be super careful?" he rolled onto his back to look up at her.

She nodded and stifled her laughter, "Yeah. I see. Whoops." she snorted lightly, then sighed, running her fingers through his hair again, careful not to touch his ears.

He smirked up at her, "When we go home wanna irritate the guys?" he asked her.

She smirked back, "Of course! We seemed to have not, for a while…" she leaned down and kissed from the center of his forehead to his nose, to his mouth, and lastly, his chin.

When she pulled away she chuckled, "Did you hear about that race I had against what's-his-name, king of Jocks?"

He grinned up at her and shook his head, "No- didn't hear that. What happened- you won, right?"

She scoffed playfully, "Of course I won. But, he challenged me, saying a girl was not capable of being a Jock. So we raced 'round the field, fastest to complete two laps won. He tried to pull ahead first, but it's like using a burst early… It didn't work out for him. I'm shorter and lighter than him, I paced myself, and I regulated my breathing… By the time he got to the finish line, I was waiting and he was all sweaty and out of breath! It was the funniest thing. Now, they consider me one of their own!" she smiled proudly.

Johnny grinned up at her, "Aww- that's my girl!" he pushed himself up to capture her lips.

Mary glanced out of the doorway, "Hey! Come inside. I want to close the door. And don't be doin' nothing' I wouldn't!"

Sally chuckled, "Well, then, that depends on who you'd be with, Momma!" she joked, laughing.

Mary gaped jokingly, "Well, I never!" She huffed, then smirked, "C'mon."

Johnny stood and pulled her up too, "Alright mama, alright" he called to her, and picked up the blankets, shutting the door behind them.

Sally chuckled and took a blanket from Johnny, folding it neatly before doing the same to the other, "Need any help in the kitchen Momma?"

Johnny shook his head grabbed her by the waist and fell heavily back onto the couch- holding her closely.

Sally screamed out in shock, "Johnny!?!"

Mary glanced over in curiosity, then smiled, "Why don't you sit with Johnny and leave it up to me!"

"Thank you maamaaa!" he called, not letting Sally move.

Mary waved her hand from the kitchen door way, then moved back to fixin' up something.

Sally frowned at Johnny, "I'm gonna make you beg later…" an evil smirk appeared on her face, promising the sexual torture.

"Oh God no" he whined, looking up at her, "That ain't fair!"

Her mouth parted, showing her tongue running along the bottom of her upper teeth, evil glint in her eyes, "You should know better by now, Johnny…"

"Sally, please" he was close to begging now. "After what you pulled earlier.."

She sat a moment, looking at him closely, arms now crossed, "Fine.. I'll play nice… But only because I discovered your Achilles heel!" she chuckled.

He pouted- actually stuck out his lower lip and pouted, "Oh that's not faaaiirr" he whined.

"Seriously, Johnny! You want some cheese with that whine?" She rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smirk that formed on her face.

"I dunno- 're you the cheese?" he asked, grinning.

Sally blinked at him a moment, in utter awe, then burst out laughing.

Johnny blinked- not sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Sally calmed herself down, "Jesus… You've got a one track mind, baby… And it's on one thing at all times…" she joked, pecking his nose.

"But you liiiike it" he grinned and kissed her.

Mary poked her head out of the kitchen, "'Ey! Don't you two go and ruin my couch, now!"

"We're nottt!" Johnny called back, blushing again- God what an embarassing day!

Sally smirked, "We won't Momma. I promise!"

All it needed now, to get worse, was an uncle who spoke little English and knew exactly how to embarrass Johnny further.

Al grinned and poked his head into the room, he said something quickly in Italian and burst out laughing hard- Johnny's face continued to blush as the men spoke- "and tha's what a man would do!" and he disappeared back into the kitchen.

Sally slowly smirked, unsure if she should, "Uh… What'd he say?" looking at Johnny for an answer.

"He just told me all about sex." he sighed.

Sally gave him a doubtful look, "You know I don't believe that… He didn't do the fatherly explanation laugh… He did the, 'you-silly-child-how-could-you-think-that-that-would-work' laugh…"

Johnny glared at her, "Well if you suddenly know laughs fine by me.." he was annoyed that she was right.

"Excuse me?" she laughed out disbelievingly, her hand placed to her chest.

He sighed, "You're right- he was pickin' on me." he smirked and kissed her.

She blinked at Johnny, "Bipolar much?" she joked, resting her head on his shoulders, getting comfortable in his lap.

"Maybe…" he smirked and kissed her again, holding her close to him.

And they sat there until dinner was set on the table.

Sally got up, nearly pulling Johnny with her, "Smells good! I'm starved!"

"Me too!" he grinned, following after her obediently. Al was already sitting there eagerly waiting.

Mary smiled and began dishing out the meal happily. Feeling very complete with Johnny, Sally, and Al here.

"Careful… It's hot." She minded, sitting down herself.

"Course its hot!" Johnny sad digging in and Al smacked him in the back of his head making him choke.

"Smart mouth." Al sad rolling his eyes.

Mary nodded her thanks to Al as Sally clapped Johnny on the back, ready to perform the Heimlich maneuver.

"You alright, there, Johnny?" Sally asked.

"Mhm" he coughed, "Just nearly murdered but I'm dandy" he said sarcastically.

Sally snorted, but nodded and began to talk with Mary about various things again.

Over the long dinner, Mary pointed towards Sally's track Capri's and sports tank top with gym shoes. "What's with the outfit?"

"I'm actually a Jock… I'm the Track Captain and pretty much the manager, seeing as how I've only met the female teacher twice and she seems very distracted…" Sally went into thought, "Ms. Niles, I believe is her name." she explained.

Mary blinked at Sally, then looked to Johnny, "She's a Jock?"

Johnny grinned, "Oh, so the chick gym teacher DOES exist?" he asked.

Sally nodded, "She's creepy, too… She likes to sit there and just stare, but it's not the 'I'm-plotting' stare… It's more of a 'No-one-is-home' kinda stare… It's creepy as hell. And she smells terrible… Like a mix of sweat, vomit, and booze! I think she's an alcoholic, maybe even into some other drug… But, good God… It's bad!" Sally nodded.

Mary blinked, "Wait, wait… I'm still hung up on that you, my dear, are a Jock! You mean, like… All sports?"

Sally shrugged, "I like sports, yeah… I also have a letterman jacket! It's nice. Johnny nearly had a heart attack when I walked into the shop wearing it!" she grinned.

Mary looked to Johnny with raised brows, "How in the hell did you snag this one, Johnny?"

Johnny blinked, "The heck, mama, you think I limit myself to girls like me?" he asked, insulted.

She pointed her fork at him, "You've never said one good thing about the 'Jocks' and never have you dated outside your group! I remember! You would never shut up about it when you were younger!" she rolled her eyes and shoved the food on the fork in her mouth.

Sally laughed.

"Well... she's different. I'd never date Mandy, or Angie, or Christy but Sally is.. she's not fake. Most girls like that are fake." he tried to explain.

"Awww!" Sally cooed, pecking Johnny on the cheek, "Thank you!"

Mary smiled, "That Lombardi girl… She wasn't real either, but you still dated her." Mary poked at the subject.

"I refuse to talk about Lola" Johnny said.

Al looked at him, "You can't refuse your mother anything- you're not eighteen yet."

Sally glanced at Johnny, then Al, then looked at Mary, "I think it's only because she was a more stable choice than the other girls… Yeah, she wasn't real, nor loyal, but she was something stable enough to hold on to." Sally frowned, "But, now that I'm here… I'm the best choice!" she boasted with a grin, trying to lighten the mood.

Mary nodded with a laugh, "Thank God for that!"

Johnny blinked, "Something stable enough to hold on to?" he asked, "Wha'd'ya mean?"

Sally blinked, "Like…" She paused, "She wouldn't leave for ever… She's always come back. I think that's because you catered to her ego… She seems to like that."

"You a psychologist, now?" Mary asked with a laugh.

"No… My mother was like that…" She frowned, but tried to smile about it.

Johnny gave a laugh, "You don't be like your mom, and I won't be like my dad--"

"And have many babies!" Al piped in.

"Agreed! I want seven or more grand children!" Mary laughed.

Sally gaped, "Uh… How about a maximum of four? Minimum of two…" She glanced at Johnny.

Johnny smirked, "I could go for seven!" he teased her, winking.

Sally shook her head, "You would! I'd die if I had to pop out more than four!" She cried exasperatedly.

Mary laughed and patted Sally's hand, "I only had one, and once you have one and he grows up and moves out, you want more! I recommend you never stop!"

Sally gaped, "Four is my limit… They say giving birth is the most painful experience! More than a Root Canal!"

Mary nodded, "Don't remind me!"

The two women stared at one another, then laughed.

Johnny blinked, "...I think... you're both... weird" he decided he liked that word and went back to eating as Al laughed at him.

"I think you should have the babies!" Sally blurted, causing her and Mary to laugh a little harder.

"I technically do." he replied and looked at Al who shrugged, he'd never had children. Johnny sighed, "I mean- without me you wouldn't get pregnant, right?"

"I mean-": Sally took a deep breath to calm down, "I mean, give birth. I impregnate you and you give birth. Than you can have as many children as you want!"

She shared a glance with Mary and they both laughed at the mental image of Johnny with a swollen belly, leaning back, hands on her back, waddling to the fridge.

Johnny blinked- not sure what was so funny and just stared at them clueless.

Mary looked at Al and briefly described the image in Italian to Al and broke into a refreshed fit of laughter.

The two women now crying due to laughing so hard!

Al was joining them and Johnny was sure they were laughing at him- and it was probably better he didn't know why.

They remained laughing uproariously for a good 5 minutes, maybe more…

Sally finally gasped loudly for air, trying to regulate her breathing before even daring to sip at the water in front of her.

Swallowing hard, she wiped at her eyes and chuckled, totally sore from the laughter.

"Good, God!" she breathed.

Johnny blinked, confused still and Al just patted his shoulder and shook his head.

"If that-" Mary gasped, "-Actually happened-" Another gasp accompanied by a chuckle, "-I would keel over and die!" she laughed, but it was weak and more of a pushing out of air. Her sides were extremely sore, she didn't know how Sally wasn't doubled over, grabbing her sides.

Sally suppressed more laughter and nodded, "I would too!"

Johnny looked between them, blinking clueless, and he looked very cute when he was confused, "What?" he asked them.

"The sight of you-" Sally started, but covered her mouth and pushed back more laughter, "- pregnant… Waddling around, leaned back and everything…"

Mary's face contorted and she quickly pushed her plate away and pushed her head to the table, trying desperately to hold in more laughter.

Sally chuckled and scooted her chair back, "Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom…" and she quickly rushed off.

Johnny blushed, "That's not funny!" he exclaimed.

Al had regained some control but completely lost it all over again.

Mary joined him in more laughter, truly in pain, now. "HAHAHA- Ow! Hahahahahaa! Oh-ow!!"

Johnny sighed and leaned back waiting for them to stop…

To his misfortune, no one stopped.

Sally washed her hands and patted the cold water on her reddened face.

She could see that her spending so much time inside was making her quite pale…

She'd have to do something about that.

Walking back out, she glanced around and pecked Johnny on the cheek, "Baby, it's funny. Share in the joke so we aren't laughing at you, but more with you." She stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I don't find anything funny about that" Johnny replied, being tense.

"Oh, he's got no sense of humor!" Al waved him off, "Never has."

Sally smiled, "Of course not, when it's about himself… He just needs to loosen up!" She grinned down at him, resting her head on top of his, "Come on, Johnny. Relax. We all needed a laugh and you're the only one not laughing! If it helps, picture Uncle Al pregnant and waddling around?"

Johnny tried to keep his lips in a firm, straight line- but he just couldn't and started busting up as well.

Sally grinned, "See?"

Mary shook her head and rushed to the bathroom, ready to throw up from laughing so hard.


	14. Is This the End?

_Last chapter for the DAY... *Whistles* Shit get bad here... Enjoy! - Scitah_

* * *

They went home soon, did a bit of sheet wrestling, which made Johnny very happy and the next few weeks he was very compliant and more obedient than usual to her. He hardly gave a fuss to go to school in the morning- for a week. Then the second week his attitude edged up- trying to sleep, whining, and about the Thursday of this second week he went as far to call her psychotic.

He apologized of course, but that didn't mean it hadn't been said.

He was trying to make it up to her by standing at her locker- even mustering the courage to hold her gym bag (her equivalent of a purse) and wait at her locker while she used the bathroom.

By complete happenstance when Sally exited the bathroom she could clearly see Lola Lombardi a little too close Johnny who seemed to be having a good time.

Sally stood there a moment, feeling a cold draft cross her skin, then walked up and cleared her throat, "I'm gone for not even five minutes and you're already getting' back with this whore?"

Johnny looked at her, "Sally come on." he rolled his eyes, "I ain't with her- I'm just talkin!"

Lola grinned, "Yeah." she chided. "Just talkin!"

Sally glared at the two, then pointed at Lola, "You just shut your fuckin' mouth, bitch. Or I'll permanently shut it for you, you got that?" she didn't wait for a response and pointed at Johnny, "And you!"

Johnny took a reflexive step back and his back pressed against the lockers, "Oh now what?" he asked- sounding irritated with her.

Any one walking near the hall could hear Sally grind her teeth together, and it got scary quiet as she stalked up to him, finger still poised towards his face.

She didn't speak, only glared, then snatched her bag from his grasp, "Watch yourself Johnny… I'm warning you." her voice was painfully low and sounding an awful lot like a growl.

"What the FUCK did I do?!" he snapped at her, looking annoyed and insulted.

"First, you call me psychotic, then you're all moody this week- What? You on your fuckin' period?- now, I come out and find you near banging this bitch, that walked all over you, and you have the fuckin' nerve to get snippy with me?" her finger did not stop pointing, from him, to Lola, to herself and around again.

When she finished, she backed away, shaking her head, "Fuck you, Johnny." and walked towards the stairs before she killed both him and Lola.

Eyes narrowed, and not knowing when to quit he stalked after her, "Yeah!? Well what about you?! Ain't like you don't snap too- like NOW- actin like me and my boys're helpless- I liked you better in Chicago!!" he shouted at her- eanring tares from other students.

Sally stopped mid step, and stood there, eyes shut and trying to regain her cool, then turned and slapped him so hard, he stumbled a few paces, "Watch your mouth, Johnny Vincent! I mean it! You are the neediest piece of work, I've ever met! So, I tend to your needs and when I tend to other's and myself, you have the fuckin' nerve to complain?! Hoh-no… I don't think so, baby."

She then proceeded down the stairs, glaring at the onlookers.

He shook off the sting and followed, "I am NOT through with you!" in the center of the cafeteria he grabbed her arm, "You get all jealous 'cause I'm talking to a whore I dropped and now you're on my case! My LIFE is not run by YOU, dammit! I'm a man and if I wanna talk to her I god-damn WILL- have I thrown a bitch fit when you and Hal hang out?! I don't think so!"

"I didn't FUCK Hal, Johnny! And you weren't just TALKING to her! She was all over you, you asshole!" She dropped her bag, waving her arms slightly, leaning forwards to emphasize her words, "And I am through with you, you got that?! Just suck it up, for once in your fucking life!"

Eyes narrowed he reached down to his hand and yanked off the silver band. "No, Sally, I am through with YOU!!" and he turned his back to her- storming out of the cafeteria.

Sally stood there, shocked, "What?"

She glanced down at the band, then bent down and picked it up.

"I thought the girl was supposed to throw the ring and storm out?" whispered some one.

Sally sighed, still not completely getting what all just happened.

Peanut came up and looked down at the ring, "Man he's a peice of work. How long's this fight gonna last?" he asked her, not really thinking they were over.

Sally slowly turned from the ring in her hand to Peanut, and licked her lips, mouth a little dry.

She couldn't speak, and blinked quickly, mouth opening and closing.

She took in another shuddering breath and shook her head, "I'm not…" she began, but stopped, then stared hard, "Peanut? Could you get my things from the Tenements for me?"

"What?" he asked, eyes wide, "why?!"

Sally glanced back at the ring in her hand, "There is nothing we can salvage, right now, Peanut… And…" she stopped, eyes fluttering shut, "I don't feel that Johnny really loves me any more…" her hand became a fist around the ring, "I'll be at the Girl's Dorm, waiting. Alright?"

"Okay." he sighed and hugged her, "I'll bring it all over a little later" he said making a mental note to kick Johnny's ass. Cling to Lola no matter what but drop Sally over nothing- fucking idiot- he thought.

Sally swallowed hard and nodded, quickly leaving the school and heading for the Girl's Dorm.

"So, the amazing couple has split!" Came a teasing voice.

Sally shook her head and ignored Gary.

"That mean you're gonna stop stalking me?" Gary asked, causing her to stop in her tracks.

She debated on speaking, but decided against it and continued.

"That's alright! I kind of like being stalked! We'll talk later!" Gary shouted after her.

Later that night, she sat on the steps and sighed, waiting for Peanut to show up.

Hal was the one who came up with her stuff- he gave her a sad look as he handed her the large box with all her stuff tossed messily into it.

Sally looked up at him, and found tears welling in her eyes.

She stood and pulled him into a hug, "I'm so sorry, Hal…"

He hugged her back, "Its okay. We're gonna beat Johnny up for this" he said to her confidently,

Sally laughed and sniffled, "Be sure to tape it." she pulled back, brushing under her eyes before any tears fell, "And be sure to read those recipe books I got you! It's up to you to cook for the guys on your own, now."

"I will!" he said and saluted her obediently.

She smiled, "You take care, Hal. I probably won't see you for a while, if at all. And, don't let the guys tease you about cooking! You cooking ensures that you'll survive, unlike the rest of 'em on their booze!" she laughed.

He nodded, grinning, "You'll be back Sally- he's just throwing a tantrum." he said.

She shook her head, "I don't know, Hal… This one… We both got angry…" she then gasped and reached into her pocket, "I need you to give these back to Johnny… I have no right to keep them because they were Uncle Al's and his wife's, not mine. It'll be better if they stay in the family, I think…"

She pulled open his hand and dropped the two rings into Hal's open palm, then shut it tightly over the two rings.

"I'll miss you, most of all, Hal." she muttered softly, then hugged him again and pecked his cheek, tears sliding slowly down her face.

Hal sighed, looking at her, "Sally, don't cry, I know you two ain't gonna be broken up forever" but he obediently put the rings in his pocket then placed the box into her arms.

She nodded, "Take care of every one for me. I'm gonna go and unpack, then cry myself to sleep…" she chuckled lightly at herself, then waved him off a little before going inside to her too pink room.

He sighed and trudged home carelessly slamming the rings onto the table in the kitchen where Johnny had aimlessly been all day. Called him an idiot and stormed off.

Dammit. Johnny sighed, his forehead shockingly meeting the table and he winced at the contact but didn't care enough to sit up.

The phone rang… Then rang again… It would seem that Johnny was the only one around to get it, and if any of the guys heard it, they weren't comin' down any ways!

So… The phone rang and rang until it stopped… Then! It started ringing again. Practically shouting for Johnny himself to answer it to silence it's incessant ringing!

"Oh damn!" he reached out and snatched it to his ear, "Yeah?" he asked.

He could hear a large intake of breath, "Johnny Vincent!? Just who the hell do you think you are?! You had better go and apologize to Sally this damned instant! How dare you!" It was Mary, and she was -pissed-!

Johnny heaved a heavy sigh, "Who told you?" he asked.

"Sally called me up from the Girl's Dorm! She was crying something fierce! She told me how that Lombardi girl was kissen up to you and you were just standing there! Then she said you threw a fit like a child in front of every one and threw Al's wedding band at her and left! I can't believe you, Johnny! You gonna push every one good for you away?! You gonna end up like your fucking worthless father, Johnny!?"

Mary was cursing, and verbally dissing Luca… Oh yeah… She was livid as hell itself!

"I did NOT" he argued, "Okay- a little, but, mama she's- YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIVE WITH HER!" he argued.

"Live with who? Sally? I would love living with Sally! She's a great girl! She's practically just like me!" She grew quiet, "Especially in choosing a foolish Vincent to fall in love with! She had put up with all of your bull shit, Johnny! Did that little tramp, Lombardi do that? No! SHE WENT AND CHEATED ON YOU! WITH A LOT OF OTHER BOYS! You got lucky with Sally! She was the best thing to happen to you, Johnny, and you threw her out because she wanted to cook, clean, and have you get educated?"

Another pause, but she wasn't exactly finished, "You are just like your fucking father, Johnny… Selfish to the bone!" and she hung up, knowing she'd destroy something if she continued talking with Johnny.

Never had she expected Johnny to break it off… Never had she expected it, in all her life… She always thought she had raised him better…

And, as soon as she hung up, she fell onto her couch and cried… Cried like she'd lost a son.

Johnny limply hung up the phone, "I'M THE BAD GUY?!" he shouted to Norton who was passing in the hall, and the bigger boy turned and nodded before going on his way. "Well, fuck!"

Now what was he going to do? He didn't know. He went upstairs to sleep- and he stayed up there, alone, on the third floor trying to make sense of things.

Hal, Peanut, Norton, Ricky, Lefty, Lucky and even Vance were outside the girls dorm waiting for Sally the next morning.

Sally walked out, head bowed until she looked up at the guys.

She gasped, "Hey! What the hell are you all doing here?" she smiled, hugging each of them, EVEN Vance.

"We're makin sure you're okay!" Hal grinned.

Ricky nodded, "I know what it is to be clutched."

Sally nodded, "Well. Thank you. That means a lot to me, you guys!" She paused, "Did you return the rings, Hal?" she fidgeted a little.

"Yeah" he nodded, "And, like, two seconds later his mom called!"

"She bitched him out. So. Bad!" Norton smirked.

Sally chuckled, "Yeah… I called her before Hal dropped my stuff off… She went ballistic and said to call her tomorrow… That she'd call Johnny when she figured out what she'd say…"

Norton nodded, "Well, she did." he sighed.

She shook her head, "How is he?"

"Dunno…" Norton shrugged "He won't come down."

"Won't come to school." Peanut added, "I tried to wake him up but he said if I came in his room he'd kick my ass."

"I hope he's beatin himself up over it!" Hal murmured irritably.

Sally sighed, "You shouldn't say that, Hal… I know he's an ass… He just needs a little help, is all…" she murmured, glanced down at her shoes.

"Last person who did that was you" Ricky told her "And look what he did- so why should we sitck our necks out?"

Sally scoffed, "Ha. Gee, thanks. Make me feel like a fucking moron." she grumbled… Heaving a sigh, she glanced at Mandy eyeing her strangely, then moving on, "I gotta get to class, guys… You should get to shop, make sure that teacher of your doesn't drown himself in liquor… And, uh… Good luck with Johnny."

She began walking around them, patting Hal and Peanut, AND Vance on the back as she did so, moving towards the school.

They grumbled agreement and went to shop. Every morning for one week that was the routine, and on the Thursday after their fight Peanut came prancing up to her.

"Guess what!!" he grinned- looking more like a seven year old than a seventeen year old.

Sally blinked, Mandy staring at Peanut oddly, then moved towards the school, "Uh… What, Peanut?"

"Johnny's coming to school today!" he grinned, excitedly bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

Sally nodded, not entirely sure if she should be happy about that or not, "That's… Great, Peanut. And, why is he coming to school today?"

"Because I told him if he didn't I was going to ask you out!!!" he damn near shouted in excitement.

Sally nodded slowly, "I thought you and the boys weren't going to stick your necks out?" she still wasn't sure on whether or not to be happy about that.

"THEY weren't but I AM!" he continued to grin, "Now all we've got to do is put you in harms way so he comes to the rescue!" he grinned grabbing her wrist.

Sally yanked away, "Peanut! What if he doesn't?"

"But he WILL, Sally!" he exclaimed and continued to pull her towards the Harrington House.

"Peanut… I'm not sure this is a good idea! I'm really not comfortable doing this, you know!" she began, noticing Mandy gape at the sight of Sally getting pulled off towards the Harrington House.

"Just come on! If it doesn't work you can kick my ass!" he replied- pulling her along.

"I'll hold you to that…" She grumbled, very worried and uneasy.

"Okay!" he rushed her to the Harrington house, quickly started an out-numbered fight by hitting Bif in the head with a rock and shaking his ass in their direction mockingly.

Sally gaped, "What the hell are you doing!?" she gasped, rushing to protect Peanut from the Aquaberry goof.

She kicked his knees from the side, making him stumble, then punching him in the head, knocking him back, "It the prefects find out and we get in trouble, it's all your fault!"

"It'll be worth it when you move back in!" Peanut grinned and punched Tad in the face when the rest of the clique tried to jump in.

"Oh. Look." Norton sighed, pointing to the fight- "Sally and Peanut." he sounded bored, obviously disapproving of Peanuts little plan.

"What?" Johnny's eyes widened and he looked over.

Sally was now back to back with Peanut, calculating their odds and not liking the results.

"If we survive this… I'm going to hurt you." She muttered to Peanut, kicking at one of the Preps.

"You'll be too busy snogging Johnny!" he grinned hitting at Parker who was trying to kill him.

"Fuck!" Johnny, pulled into the stupid plot, rushed down and into the fight, "You fuckin wankers!" he snapped and lied a sharp hook across the prep-who-was-fighting-Sally's, face. He tried not to look at her as he stumbled back to stand.

Sally frowned and grew quiet, kicking ass as best she could.

"Didn't we teach you pauper's to mind your own business last time?!" Derby shouted.

Sally ground her teeth, "That's right… Well… Allow me to return the favor, you piece of shit!" and she pounced on him, slugging him as hard as she could. "Who the fuck do you fuckers think you are!? You broke Peanut's wrist! I aught to break yours too, you limey bastard!"

She wailed hard, straddling Derby while digging her knees into his sides, making it hard to breath for Derby as she punched and punched.

"YEAH!" Peanut cried.

Johnny leapt forward and was tackling Bif who'd been about to hit Sally! "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!!" he cried tackling Bif and his head collided with Derby's.

The other Greasers gradually joined in.

Mandy had gone and gotten a few of the Jocks, who quickly jumped in to help Sally, but most of the work was done.

They even held a few of the Preps for the Greasers to wail on, cheering them on as they did so!

When Sally was done with Derby, fully away he would be in some sort of medical care, she got up and glanced around, feeling relieved of some form of weight that had sat upon her shoulders and chest.

The scene before her reminded her of when she first came here… Met up with Johnny, was distracted all day, then got into a fight with the Preps.

Johnny was still seated of Bif's stomach, head bowed slightly, un-greased brown hair shadowing his eyes but it didn't take and idiot to figure out he was glancing at Sally.

Behind them, the Greasers and Jocks had somehow gotten onto the subject of a party. Another of Peanuts brilliant ideas.

Sally was staring down at the unconscious Preps with pride, clapping her hands together.

She felt a small uneasiness in the pit of her stomach and glanced around, smiling at the sudden union between the Greasers and Jocks, then glanced at Johnny.

Looking at him, enhanced the feeling, and all she could do was look away, then move towards her bag, to get it.

"PARTY AT THE TENNEMENTS!!" Norton suddenly cried- cheering with the others.

As the Jocks and Greasers stood by the fountain and talked about who was bringing the beer, Johnny slipped over to Sally's side.

"So- I'm a reaaall dumbass, huh?" he asked, drawling to lighten her up.

Sally broke into a smile and nodded, "Yes." she became nervous, and glanced away.

Why was she so nervous?

"I'd say you could slug me for that." he said, lifting his chin and tapped his jaw- allowing her a clear shot.

She glanced around, "Uhm… I think I can manage without actually causing you violence, Johnny… I mean… If I remember correctly, I did smack you really hard." she silently chuckled.

"Ya' sure? I'd hit me if I was you" he said looking back down at her, his bangs, when not greased, were hanging over his eyebrows a bit and he looked almost innocent if you didn't really know him.

She licked at her teeth, "Do you seriously want me to hit you, Johnny?" she was considering it now…

Sure… When she got over the heart break, she wanted to kick his ass, but now, presented with the opportunity, she just… Didn't feel the rage.

But she could muster some up for him. Just for him, though.

He shrugged, "Well. The way I see it, the LAST time you slugged me I was an ass and this time I was a REAL ass and... well, last time kept me in line for a few years so maybe every couple'a years ya' just pop me and we're good to go." he explained.

She stared a moment, then began to shake her head…

Suddenly, her fist made contact, swift and hard, knocking him backwards.

She sighed out, "That felt good…" she laughed, then offered a hand to help him up.

He rubbed his jaw gingerly, "Well dammit! That hurt!" he sighed wincing and shaking his head to relieve the sting.

"I know. I intended that it would hurt…" she said with a smirk, keeping her hand out to help him up.

He took her hand and did not let go once he was standing, "So- now's when I get back on my knees and beg you to forgive me?" he asked, sounding pathetically hopeful.

Sally sighed and pulled her hand from his, "Johnny… Earlier this year, I gave you that second chance… And you broke my heart, again. I…" she turned away a little, then looked back, "I'm afraid that now that you've done it twice, what's to stop you from doing it again?"

Her arms crossed defensively as she stared at him.

He sighed and leaned back a bit, one hand in the pocket of his jeans, "Aint nuthin to stop me- I just get.. annoyed for no good reason, yanno? That's always what does it. Aint you- its me. But I don't wanna lose ya... heh.." he smirked ruefully and looked up at her, "fucked that up big time, huh?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Yuh did, Johnny…" she shut her eyes, "Mary said she gave you an earful… Did she talk to you afterwards?"

"She did." he murmured, "Likes you more than she does me!" he shrugged and sighed, pushing his fingers through his hair.

Sally shook her head, "She just wants what's best for you…" She sighed and glanced at the still knocked out preps, "Why were you even talking to Lola in the first place?" she grumbled, still not looking at him.

He shrugged, "I was bored waitin and figured you'd be longer."

Sally looked at him, "… I never asked you to wait for me, Johnny." she started, "And why the hell would you even bother with HER? She used you, Johnny! She-" Sally stopped and shook her head, "Forget I mentioned anything…"

She re-picked up her bag and turned, "Have fun at the party, boys!" she waved and began walking towards the dorms.

So much for Peanut's plans.


	15. Sore Losers!

_ROFL! You honestly didn't think it was over, did you!?! HAHAHAHA! Oh, no... We've got more fun in store for you! - Scitah_

* * *

"Argh!" he growled to himself and ran after her- catching the Greasers and Jocks attention, "I didn't MEAN it like that!" he said grabbing the strap of her bag to stop her from leaving, "I'm sorry, Sally, I'm really, really sorry!"

Sally growled, "I don't understand!" She shouted, "How could you even consider speaking with that tramp!? All she's done is ruin your life! She got you locked in an asylum for Pete's sake!"

Petey, who happened to be walking by, glanced over, "What?"

"Not you!" Sally shouted, then sighed, "Sorry, Petey."

He nodded, "Happens all the time." and continued.

"I know I know!" he sighed, "I'm an idiot! A fuckin moron! Ma's been telling me and I know! I'm really sorry! Really, really sorry!"

She scoffed, "You keep sayin' that, Johnny! What do you want me to do about that? About this?" she motioned with her hands.

"I dunno" he sighed- he should have thought this through!

Sally looked at him disappointedly, then looked down, "what do you want from me, Johnny? What more could I possibly give you, huh? Everything I do, you say I shouldn't… Except for sex! What is that?" her left hand was now on her hip and her right motioned to him, then slapped against her skirt covered upper thigh.

"Wait- stop yelling for like, one second." he said pinching the bridge of his nose begging for words to unstick from his mouth and just come out.

"Okay, look, I'm no good at.. talking.. sayin' what I.. yanno, feel. So.. it comes out wrong a lot- okay?" he asked looking up to see if she understood that- there was more but that needed to be established.

She nodded, watching him carefully, eyes darting his left eye to his right, as if searching for false words or lies. "Go on."

"So.. when I say.. I don't want ya doin' some'a the stuff, cleanin so much for instance, I mean.. I'd rather yanno, do other stuff. N- not sex! But.. just.. be with you?" he said, he didn't want to sound like some wuss but it was willing to risk it for her.

Sally nodded, "Do you think you could pull off just spending time together?" She was implying about him constantly wanting sex, and the only time they tended to just spend together was during/after bad situations, and maybe walking to and from school…

He nodded, "Yea! Yea I can- I.. just.. you're really, REALLY good but I can! I really will try!"

Sally laughed at that, "Johnny…" it sounded like she was about to reject him again…

Johnny came straight and pressed his lips over hers- he was much better at kissing than he was at talking.

He needed her. He couldn't put that into words no matter how hard he tried but into a kiss was simple.

Sally was shocked and dropped her bag again, arms instantly wrapping around his neck, stepping closer to him.

She missed his touch, he scent, him. She missed his whining, believe it or not!

But…

Sally quickly parted, straightening herself out, "I can't do this, Johnny. Not again."

"Sally" he said, looking at her, surprised, hurt, "Pleas-e one more shot- three's the charm- you know? One more shot please?" he was close to begging for her.

Sally felt a lump form in her throat, "Johnny… I can't. Not now… I just…" she glance any where but his crestfallen face, then reached to touch his face but pulled back at the last second, "I have to go."

She turned, grabbing her bag once again and began to sprint away.

He inhaled and bit his lip watching her go. Men do not cry- he reminded him self, smacking at the tears forming in his eyes and turning to go back to the others. He didn't know what to do. He felt empty- the pit of his stomach was twisting with hurt.

Peanut frowned, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen!

She was supposed to fall into his arms and tell him to run away with her.

You know? Like in the movies…

"Hey, uh… Johnny… Y'alright?" He asked tentatively.

"Yeah" Johnny hardly murmured going into the shop- removing his jacket and starting to work- Neil was sober which meant his conspiracy theories were back- and so were the cars He was leaning in and wasn't thinking, okay, he was- but he didn't fuckin care!

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he moved to replace a fuel line- the gas had gone everywhere over the engine and there was a chance the flame on the cigarette would set off the gas.

Peanut had followed, leading the Greasers as well, and watched Johnny… then threw him away from the car and slammed the hood shut, "Johnny?! You fuckin' lost your mind?! You coulda blew this place up!"

"Wha?" he blinked- looking at the cigarette and shrugging, "as if it matters.."

"Damnit." Norton sighed and glared at Peanut, "TOLD ya it was a dumb idea!"

Peanut glared at Norton, "As if you coulda done better?!" he spat, then turned back to Johnny, "Maybe you should just go home, Johnny… Not like you could kill yourself there, right?"

"Maybe" he gave a sharp kick to a pile of poorly stacked tires which nearly collapsed on him- fortunately Norton and Hal were over there in a second holding them up.

Neil rolled his eyes. "Larry, take him home- then get your runt ass back here- understand?" he spat. He didn't like having Johnny around when he was moping.

Peanut sighed and nodded, "Got it." he then pulled Johnny off the school grounds.

"Jesus, Johnny… Just 'cause she said no, don't mean it's the end of the fuckin' world! Just…" He glanced back at his friend and sighed sadly for the guy, "Just, try again and again until she says yes…"

"...she won't" he mumbled, hands jammed into his pocket, each step heavy, "she'll never take my stupid ass back. Fucked it up. Ruined everything. I'm so stupid.." he went on murmuring insults to himself until they got to the busy bridge and had to cross- carelessly he just started across- not caring for the on-coming traffic.

Peanut had been looking down the street before noticing the sounds of cars screeching to a stop.

He looked at where Johnny had stood, then to where he was now and nearly died, "SHIT! John-Johnny!"

He raced forwards, a car near running him over, so he leaped a bit away from it, "Sorry! Sorry! Shit! Sorry! JOHNNY! DAMNIT!"

Peanut rushed to Johnny, tackling him to the sidewalk before getting pan caked by a large truck.

"JESUS CHRIST JOHNNY!" He shouted.

Johnny bit his lip, "Damnit Larry I'm so fucking stupid!" he shouted, he felt like someone had gripped his insides and was kneading them between their thick fists.

Peanut got up and sighed, looking around, "Shit, Johnny… Come on… Let's get you home…" he then extended a hand to Johnny, waving it for him to grab a hold so Peanut could pull him up.

Johnny sighed, getting up and walking, "Get back to school- if I die on my way back, well, at least I won't have anymore opportunities to make a fool of myself." he shoved Peanut back towards the bridge.

Peanut felt insulted, then shook his head, "Hey! Fuck you! You're important to people, Johnny! You're too fuckin' young to die and I'm too fuckin' young to lose my best friend!" he shouted over the passing cars, pushing wind that threatened to undo his hard work on his hair.

"Sally still loves you, man! And you're too fuckin' depressed to see it! You both still love each other, it's obvious, man!" He turned Johnny to look into his eyes, "Johnny, man, she still loves you! She's just afraid…"

Johnny bit his lip, wiping at the tears. "Stop it, Peanut."

"Stop what?" Peanut spat. "Stop trying to save you?! Are you fuckin' nuts?!" He shouted, pushing him, "She musta hit you too damn hard or somethin' cause you're fuckin' crazy! Mary would just die if you died! She'd have nothing to live for! Don't you get it, man?"

He shook his head and sighed, "I don't know what I would do without you man… You're like my brother, man, I love yuh! Just… Don't be an idiot!"

Johnny exhaled shakily, "Stop TALKING about her! The more I think--" he didn't want to say that it hurt. But damnit it did. Thinking about her HURT.

Peanut sighed again, "Fine. I won't… Let's get you home, alright?" he then nodded to himself, "Home sounds good, right?"

He grabbed Johnny's arm and began leading him away, directing him like a patient.

"Get OFF!" he jerked his arm away, "I am not a baby!" he said and forced the tears to go away- he would not cry around his friends.

Peanut growled, "Come on, Johnny! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU, DAMNIT!"

"Well ya ain't gotta lead me!" he shouted.

"Fine! I ain't gonna touch you!" He held his hands up, on either side of his head, then motioned for Johnny to lead, "After you…"

"God damnit." he sighed, and started walking ahead- and for the second time walked through traffic- almost getting struck by a car.

Peanut watched in horror, then bolted after Johnny, pulling him to the next side walk, "Fucking Christ, Johnny! Do you want to die that bad?" Peanut panted.

"...maybe" he sighed.

Peanut slapped his forehead, "Shit…" He shook his head, then smirked dryly, "It can't get worse, can it?"

And then it began to get cloudy and extremely cold.

"Had to open my fuckin' mouth!" he groaned, then turned to Johnny, making to grab his arm, but stopped and motioned for Johnny to lead again. "Let's save the death for later."

Johnny started to walk and as it began to rain he turned to the other boy and looked at him, "Can you talk to her?" he asked, grabbing his best friends arm desperately- he just suddenly realized he couldn't handle life without her.

Peanut was shocked a moment and stared wide eyed at Johnny, "U-uh… Y-yeah… Sure man. Anything for you. You want me to say anything in particular?" he was hoping this would get him out of his rut and his depression…

"Just get her to come back" he said, "I don't care- say I shot myself or something I don't care."

Peanut paled, "Y-you ain't really gonna shoot yourself, are yuh Johnny?"

"...I won't if she comes back" he said, "but if I have to I will…"

Peanut didn't know how to respond, so he just pushed forwards, "I'm gonna get you home and then I'll… I'll talk to Sally."

He then thought of how Sally would react to that ultimatum, "Ain't that gonna make her angry, though?"

"...Right" he stopped, "I DUNNO!" he shouted causing several cars to slow, and people to stop walking and look at them.

Peanut smiled apologetically at the passing people, then turned to Johnny, "Listen… I'll talk to her… I'll do what I can for you. Alright? Just don't kill yourself, man…"

Peanut got Johnny to calm down and locked him in the Tenements after taking any dangerous objects, like the kitchen knives, and placing them in the back of his car. He then walked back to school- stopping at the girls dorm and sat there- waiting for Sally- for two hours.

Sally walked up, alone, unlike the past week, where Mandy had stuck to her side like an obedient dog, and stopped at the sight of Peanut and debated on turning around and heading to the field…

She had practice today, any ways… She just forgot her sweats… And she cursed herself for her forgetfulness.

Peanut saw her and walked right up to her, "What. The. Fuck?" he asked slowly- because over the two hours he'd done a lot of thinking and had severely upset himself.

Sally felt a little nervous, but pushed it aside, "what are you doing here? I'm not fighting any more today. All I want to do is move on with my life, Peanut. I want to get to practice. Alright?"

"Not alright- we set it up- if you didn't want to go back with him you should have told me! I know he acts like an idiot- but he gets real choked up over broads- and he's trying to get himself killed now! You know how scary that is?!" he nearly shouted, "I thought you were DIFFERENT, Sally!!"

Sally quickly slipped into a stone-y mask and glared, "I gave him a second chance, Peanut. And I'm not ready to jump back into that right now. Am I supposed to just be as flexible as fucking water when he isn't? He bends like a tree! I have to rely on the wind to get him to move!" Metaphors are soooo helpful.

Peanut sighed, "Look- don't you think I know that?! I've been his best friend since we were babies- but you were such a great dame and NOW look! If you didn't wanna third try then why the hell did you let me pull you- we BOTH know you coulda' snapped my arm off like you nearly did Vance's ear!!" he hissed.

Sally sighed, "I don't know. Peanut… I can't just hop back into this… I need to patch my heart up before I let him have it again."

Peanut sighed an nodded, "You got anything I could do or say to make him STOP trying to die?" he asked her.

Sally went into thought, "I have a Meet tomorrow… Real important… I'll-" she shook her head… "Tell him that I remember him promising to be at my meets…"

"You think that's gonna help?" he asked her, cocking his head to the side.

"It'll show him that I remember his promises… That I… I still think about our relationship… Tell him, that I just need a little time to myself, then maybe I'll hook back up with him, or something… And that if he even tries to kill himself, I'll kick his ass all the way to the HOSPITAL." Her tone started serious, then became slightly joking.

"Okay" he nodded- "Will do. What time's the meet?"

Sally sighed, "Half hour after last class. I get to skip my Math tomorrow. Yay." she smiled.

"Have fun Sally, I'll see you at that meet" he patted her shoulder and met up with the rest of his clique as they left the school- Sally heard him telling them about Johnny walking in front of cars- and how he was just freaking out the entire way home.

Sighing, Sally chewed on her lower lip and went inside, quickly changing into her sweats and tucking clean clothes under her arm before rushing to the locker room, tossing the stuff in her locker and heading out to the field.

She was distracted the entire time and barely focused… But, somehow, she pulled through.

When she finished the meet, she slept a bit oddly, then blanked during Biology, and when Mandy rushed up to her, she blinked, "What?"

"The meet! Come on!" Mandy exclaimed, pulling her off.

So, the two warmed up with the other girls, school lacking female presence, and the bell rang for class to release after a quick announcement about the meet.

The Greasers showed up a little later- Johnny didn't look himself. It was worse than when he broke up with Lola- he was angry then- anger they could handle- misery they couldn't. Trying to cheer him up didn't work- so they sat in the bleachers while the girls practiced and Johnny watched with detached interest and his Clique goofed off, because, realistically they didn't care.

Sally was watching the girls, barking orders on picking up the pace or slowing down, righting they're breathing when Mandy tapped her shoulder, "What's up?"

"He's here and he looks bad." Mandy whispered. She pointed blatantly up at Johnny and the guys and Sally felt like a rock splashed into her stomach.

"Keep the girls limber. I'm gonna go and say hi." Sally said, before patty Mandy's shoulder and walking up, "Hey Johnny. Hey boys."

"Hey Sally!" Hal grinned up at her, Johnny gave her a look, smiled a bit and waved as best he could. She would mock him if he acted as miserable as he looked- she wouldn't do it on purpose but she would- or at least he'd think she would. Either way he tried to look normal again.

Sally sighed, then leaned down and pecked Johnny on the cheek, "Thank you for coming. I was getting worried."

He seemed to brighten up, "No sweat! I'd come for you any time!" he said.

The others pushed Sally to sit next to him- and as a group they moved a bit further away. Like children wanting their parents to stop arguing.

Sally blinked, "So… I heard you walked in front of a bunch of cars? You didn't get hurt, did you?" She linked her arm with his, enjoying that she could make him seem happier.

Maybe she was just thinking too hard on their relationship? Maybe she needed to think with her heart, instead?

He smiled a bit and color came to his face- blushing from embarrassment that she found out he did such a stupid thing, "Eh- aside from some bruises when Peanut tackled me onto the sidewalk- no, I'm fine.."

Sally smiled, "Well then… You'll just have to be more careful when tackled." she laughed.

Her hand, from the looped arm, reached up and gripped his shoulder in an affectionate way as her other hand grabbed onto his.

He held her hand and wondered if he was reading into her touch too much- he wondered if he was being too sentimental- he didn't want to hurt her, or get hurt.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." he said.

She grinned, "Good." She grew quiet, then looked hard into his eyes, "How's about you take me somewhere after I win?"

He looked at her, eyes a little wide. He hadn't expected that. But then regained his cool composure and nodded, "Sure. Where to?"

"Any where. I could use a good meal I didn't cook myself or have some hag cook for me." She smiled. "Think about it, I gotta get back down to the field…" She pecked his cheek again and got up, walking down the stairs towards her team.

He watched her go and spun to look at the guys, "Where?!"

Immediately they all started talking about a decent place not full of rats or something. He wasn't sure- and was wondering if it would be too nerdy to take her to his mothers.

The meet started, Pinky doing the shorter dashes, leaving the longest to Sally and Mandy.

After the dashes, there was an actual race, Pinky, of course, came in last, but then the rest of the Bullworth Bees, as they were titled, all took the top spots, Sally and Mandy in the lead.

Big shocker there!

Of course, trouble began because the other team began to say that the Bullworth Bees cheated, causing loud boos to filter down to the field from the academy students and faculty.

Johnny knew Sally would never cheat- a particularly loud, delinquent looking kid who was seated with his buds next to Johnny was screaming the Bullworth Bees were cheating sluts.

"My girl ain't a slut!" Johnny shouted and blasted the boy hard across the jaw- causing the two opposing schools "bad boy" cliques to get into a brawl on the bleachers.

Sally burst out laughing, "What a bunch of sore losers."

Mandy watched in horror as the Jocks quickly jumped in, helping out their new found friends, the Greasers. "Sally! We have to do something! They're all gonna kill each other! It'll be a school war!"

Sally scoffed, then shook her head, "Don't complain about boys being boys, Mandy… you'll just get a head ache."

The guys were brawling and each teacher- from the opposing school and Bullworth were jumping in trying to stop it- some how Johnny got tossed down the bleachers and he rolled to a stop and looked up and saw her. He grinned- he was getting a black eye though- but he looked proud of himself. "I hit that first wanker real good." he told her matter-of-factly, turned to see the fight dying down and the students from Bullworth running to safety.

Sally chuckled and helped Johnny up, "Well, thank you. I appreciate it."

"Oh, don't tell you two are getting back together, now?" Came a snide voice.

Sally growled, "Piss off, Smith."

Johnny looked over his shoulder and glared at Gary. "Go fuck yourself, Smith" he spat.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Vincent." Gary smirked, "So, I noticed that Derby had to be hospitalized the other day… Terrible, truly. Who's handy work is that… Because I know it isn't yours, Vincent."

Sally frowned and shook her head as Mandy growled, "Go away, Gary!"

"Smith, whatever plot you got in that fucked up little head'a yours we don't want in! Go harass someone else!" Johnny snapped as his clique slowly found their way over to their boss- to be back up if need be.

Gary held his hands up, as if surrendering, "I just thought you might wanna know that your-"


	16. Girl Next Door!

_... I like this chapter.... Johnny and Sally have their first REAL talk! Over burgers! ^^ - Scitah_

_P.S. I didn't say nuthin!_

* * *

Sally punched him before he could say another word, "You deaf, you bastard!? We said fuck off!"

He almost exposed her, she knew it, and so did he as he smirked back up at her.

"So he doesn't know, then?" It was a statement rather than a question.

Sally raised a brow, "That you're an idiot, no, he probably doesn't… But I'll be sure to add it to the list, Smith… Now, unless you want broken ribs, I suggest you shut your fuckin' mouth."

Mandy nodded, a little unsure if she should be backing Sally up on it.

Johnny blinked, absolutely confused but dropped it.

Gary made a motion as if zipping his mouth shut, but the glint in his eyes said he'd expose her as soon as he could… And he'd enjoy it.

Sally shook her head at him and turned with a smile towards Johnny, "SO! Where yuh takin' me?"

"I dunno" he said finally, "Where ever ya' wanna go. Its not a problem."

"I say Mary's!" Peanut piped in and Johnny shot him a look.

"No." he said firmly.

Sally laughed, "If we go to Mary's, I'll end up helping her cook, again…"

"Oh, my God! You cook?" Mandy asked in shock, "Isn't it like… Hot and stuff?"

Sally blinked at Mandy, "Sometimes… You know, Hal cooks… He's good, too."

Mandy nodded, "Cool… Maybe he should replace that old hag!" She scoffed, then walked away.

Sally stared after her with a frown, "Oookay."

"I would!" Hal called after her, "If Edna wasn't so HOT!" and the Greasers took a step back from him.

"Can you fix that?" Johnny asked, pointing at Hal, "He likes old ladies now!"

Sally looked at Hal, "If you're going to go for old wind bags, go for the rich ones, not the nasty ones. Old biddies like your boys' fashion, I promise… Cause it's from their time!" and she laughed.

Hal blinked, "But they'd prefer pretty boys like Johnny- 'cause he's pretty."

"I AM NOT PRETTY!" Johnny shouted back- embarrassed he, Johnny The King Vincent was just called a pretty boy.

"Technically, " Sally began in deep thought, "Way back when, they weren't all that attractive… But there were exceptions and such… If Johnny were to be placed in that time era, they'd pluck him from this place and toss him into Hollywood, or put him in front of a camera, due to being more attractive than the average guy back then. So!" She took a breath and looked at Hal with a grin, "I'd say you got a good shot regardless."

She reached over and patted his shoulder, "And if you don't believe me, find some rich old bat who's near blind."

Johnny stared at her in horror, "So.. I AM a pretty boy?!"

Hal grinned, "But I love women who can cook! Edna can cook!"

"And POISON us!" Norton spat and Hal glared at him.

Sally nodded, "Mandy heard from Jimmy about Edna spitting and sneezing into the food. That's why I just eat the fruits."

Gary had somehow disappeared from behind Sally, and no one really minded it too much… Sneaky bastard.

She turned to Johnny, "Compared to Hal, you are a pretty boy. Alright?"

"Not alright! I'm not supposed to look like that!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Ignore him- ever since we were in diapers Johnny's worried 'bout how he looks." Peanut grinned.

"Have not!" Johnny replied.

Norton nodded, "Have too!" and the others agreed- he looked devastated.

Sally smiled, "Aww. Cheer up! Some girls like pretty boys…" she reached up and stroked his cheek lightly.

He looked at her, "So do some guys" he murmured- liking the familiar touch.

Sally laughed, "What's wrong with gay guys?" she pulled her hand back to cross her arms playfully.

"Nothin' 'till they hit on me" he answered, "You ever been hit on by Trent? Its not fun."

Sally blinked, "No… I don't stick around long enough… And gay guys like guys, not chicks, Johnny." she then laughed a little and glanced around, "Oh look! Every one left."

"Really?" he blinked turning to see they had left. He shrugged, "There's the burger place in town- wanna go there?"

Sally shrugged, "I could do with something greasy."

Johnny bit his lip from implying sex- he wanted it now that he was thinking about it but said nothing. "Cool- then let's go." he said and turned to leave.

"We're goin' t'the Tenements" Norton said, "With the guys.." he pointed to the steps where the jocks were standing and waiting.

Sally smiled up at the Jocks, "Be sure to play nice with each other! And have fun!" She waved, then linked her arm with Johnny's, not bothering about changing…

She just couldn't find it in her to care what she wore… She just wanted to focus on leaving with Johnny.

Johnny was glad- he was in a much better mood than yesterday! They left the others at the gym and started for downtown. "So, congrats on that win!" he grinned at her, "I wasn't surprised, though."

Sally laughed, "Of course! I told you we were good! Those others are just sore losers!"

"Pinky sucked though- why keep her?" he asked as they walked.

"She's good at sprinting. I'm working on building up her endurance. She's gotten better, though. She did win those dashes in the beginning!" Sally nodded at her words.

He shrugged, "I ain't so.. into running 'less its t'watch you" he grinned at her.

Sally laughed and lightly hit his arm, "Oh, you are such a flirt, Johnny."

"I ain't flirtin- its the darn truth!" he grinned at her.

Sally shook her head, "Doesn't make it any less flirtatious, baby."

"Does when you totally dig it." he replied, smirking at her.

Sally grinned, "If you don't stop, I'm going to have to jump you." she stated, matter-of-factly, "And I'm hungry. So, wait until after we've finished eating."

"Jump me?" he asked opening the door for her, holding it open and waiting for her to pass.

She gave him a crooked look, "You know damn well what I mean…" she then laughed lightly.

"I do not" he grinned at her and followed her through the door, "What ya' want?" he asked.

She hummed and looked up, "Union rings, two cheese burgers, and a chocolate shake. And I know you know what I meant… You're far more dirty minded than I am!" she exclaimed, not caring who heard.

"I am not thinking anything dirty!" he said and looked at the guy, "Two double cheeseburgers and fries, and a coke." he ordered as the kid rang them up and handed Johnny the change.

"Johnny, please. You're always thinking about dirty things… I'd bleach your mind and it still wouldn't be clean!" she joked.

He looked at her insulted, "Lies. I am not! I was simply wondering if you meant with or without clothes on- that's not dirty at all." he said calmly as the kids in the back bustled around with their order.

"Yes that is!" she laughed loudly.

"Is not. I've had worse" he smirked at her.

She nodded, "Oh, I know." She chided, earning a strange look from an elderly couple with a four year old in a booth.

Johnny passed a look over to the booth then looked back at her, "For the record, I wanna tell you if you and me don't ever work out again I'm not ever dating another girl." he said.

Sally shook her head, "What if I died, Johnny? It could happen, you know. Just drop dead, right here, where I stand… What would you do?"

He stared at her, "What would I do if you died ever? Or if you died right here, right now?"

She posed a thought, then smiled, "Both."

"Okay." he thought a second, "If you died randomly right now I'd try to kill myself. Don't look all mad like that- you wanted the truth right? And like, ever, well, I'd be really depressed for sure- but I don't think I could ever love someone else... Damn that sounds sappy, huh? But its true." he told her, dead-honest.

She looked up at him, eyes flicking from his right eye to his left then back again.

Standing still a moment, just staring up at him, she smiled.

"Here's your order…" the cashier said, but Sally didn't care and grabbed the back of Johnny's head and slammed his mouth to hers.

He was confused for a split second but then eased and kissed her back, pulling her close, pressing their fronts together. She was amazing- and full of surprises! He hadn't expected that for a second!

Sally pulled back with a smile while biting her lower lip in a satisfied way, "I missed that…" she then turned and grabbed their tray, "Thanks."

Johnny took the tray from her, "Yeah- so did I. Now, did that mean a thing to you?" he asked her- carrying the tray to an empty booth.

She looked at him strangely, smirking at the elderly couple and the grossed out four year old, "What do you mean?"

"Well" he said sliding into the booth, opposite of her, "Was it like the other day we kissed and you shot me down- or is it my turn to do the shooting down?"

She stared hard at him, "You're gonna shoot me down, now? After you already did, twice?" she took her shake and sipped seriously, deciding that getting upset wouldn't help her or Johnny.

"...okay so, then its your turn to do it again." he said, trying to make the topic lighter than the last several times they discussed it.

Sally laughed, nearly choking on her shake, "I kissed you, hun. I can't exactly shoot you down, now, can I?"

She stuffed an union ring in her mouth and stole a fry.

"So we're at an impasse" he said biting into one of his burgers.

Sally shrugged, "I guess. But, to answer your initial question, I meant the kiss. Johnny- I still love you, terribly so…"

"I love you too" he said looking at her over his burger. He wondered what the hell was going to happen now.

Sally smiled, "And why wouldn't I mean my affections for you? I must say, I'm feeling a little insulted!" she scoffed jokingly, chowing down on one of her cheeseburgers.

"I dunno-" he shrugged, "I've fucked up so much I wouldn't be very surprised if you didn't want anything to do with me." he wasn't looking for pity- or to send her on a quilt trip; he was totally serious.

She sighed and shook her head, "You're not some stain I can wash away Johnny. Not some memory I can repress… You are not some one I can always stay away from… I can't switch love on and off."

"I never said you could- but I was saying, admitting, you're right. I messed up a lot." he said, looking at her.

"Every one does. And I'd be a fool to not forgive you…" she smiled softly.

He looked at her, "But.. you want a break. And, that's cool." he sad to her, "I.. I can handle a break.. But, I cannot handle you in that pink prison! Can you move back in?" he asked.

Sally laughed, "Pink Prison… I like that. And Sure… I dunno where I'd sleep, though."

"...well, there's a room next to mine that's not so big and has a mattress. You could have that one- or I could move in there." he shrugged- he didn't care for who slept where so long as he knew she was back there and safe.

"You don't have to move your shit, Johnny. I'll take the room. It's some where to sleep, right?" she smiled.

"Yeah, but its cold" he told her, "I guess it was a closet before it got turned into the apartment." he shrugged, "Either way the heating's shot."

Sally shrugged, "Then I'll have to wear some PJ's… And I'm sure I could work something out… Get a space heater or something…"

"Okay" he nodded, "And if all else fails I'll sleep on the couch, right?" he smirked at her- but was totally serious.

She laughed, "Sure." She grinned, "Thanks for the meal."

"Welcome." he said looking up at her, "Wanna bring your stuff back this weekend?"

She laughed, "Wanna help me get it? Tonight? Pink is sooo not my color."

"Gladly" he nearly hopped up and deposited their garbage and tray then left with her, "As soon as you come home- the better!"

She laughed again, "Yes, yes. I couldn't agree more."

He looked at her, "Are there rules now?" he asked her seriously.

"You will not complain about me teaching Hal how to cook, or cooking a meal for everyone, nor will you complain about me cleaning, in return, I'll spend more time with you. I'll lavish you with affection, like you so desire." she smirked jokingly. "No, not really. Just, let me be me…"

"I dug the rules." he smirked at her and wrapped his arm around her waist looking at her, smirking.

She nodded, "I figured you would." her arms wrapped around his neck as her head tilted slightly.

He kissed her- hoping this would seal that they were back together.

Sally kissed back, it felt right to be back in Johnny's arms again…

So right!

She pulled away and smiled up at him, "So, then… Shall we get my things?"

"Yup!" he grinned and grabbed her hand- they got her stuff and went back to the Tenements- he showed her the small room- "This okay?" he asked.

She glanced around, it was cleaner than Johnny's room with no clothes all over the floor, but really plain.

Nodding, Sally shrugged, "It'll work."

"You'll make it work" he smirked at her, then turned and gave her his full attention, "Not to drag up bad memories, but I have a question!"

She blinked, "Uh… You may ask it."

"Am I really the most needy person you've ever met?" he asked her- it was really bad for his image to be needy.

Sally blinked and thought back to a week ago, wondering if she really said that, then laughed in spite of her anger and shook her head, "No. Mother dearest takes tops, then Dillan… Then your father… You're some where below them."

"So I'm not real needy?" he asked- brightening up a bit.

"No." she lied, "I lied. You are needy enough to be periodically annoying, but I can deal…" she said honestly, absolutely seriously.

He blinked, "Okay- well, that's bad!" he sighed, "How do I not be annoying?" he mumbled- trying to think.

She blinked, "Uh… Let me clean and cook and have a life?" she asked…

"Oh fine." he sighed, "I'll stop- or, well, I'll TRY and stop- how's that?"

"As long as you try, works for me." she smiled.

"Good." he leaned in and kissed her, "Have fun in here and if it gets too cold my doors unlocked." he smirked at her- going into his own room.

Sally chuckled and walked in, setting her things up and throwing out a few strange objects… She kept the aluminum bat she found, though.

She checked out the heater in the room and sighed at it, she had no idea how to fix it…

There was a knock on her door a few hours later- "psssst!" it was a deeper voice than Johnny's.

Sally stood from her bed and opened the door, "Yeah?"

Hal hugged her "You're really back!" he grinned.

She laughed and patted his back, "Of course! I've got new cook books, too!" she said, pointing him towards a stack of books.

"Yes!" he pumped a fist in the air, "And I DID feed the guys as best I could!" he grinned at her.

"Good! I'm so proud of you!" she hugged him again. "How was the party?"

"Intense!" he grinned, "The Jocks even crashed downstairs with us.

Sally crooned as if he just spoke about fuzzy new born puppies, "Aww… That's sooo sweet! I'm so glad that these Cliques are getting along so well!"

"Yeeeaaahhh but the Preps are still a no-go!" he said, making a disgusted face.

"A no-go? As in not going away?" she asked.

"As in not EVER happening" he said firmly and seriously.

She nodded, "Oooh! I never asked you to be friends with them!" She laughed.

"Well, I was just reinforcing it so you never would- anyway- the reason I came up..." he ducked his head down and whispered, "..are you and Johnny back together??"

"Kind of… We're attempting to slow down a little. You know? Try and get Johnny to calm down… Get me to spend more time with him. Stuff like that."

Hal smirked, "Usually its the other way around, right?" he teased her- he really liked to poke fun at Johnny.

She blinked, "How so?"

"Guy won't slow down and the girl wants to spend more time together…" he said, looking at her, "Don't ya' think?"

She laughed and nodded, "I see your point. Yeah… I guess we're a strange couple, huh?"

"Backwards" he nodded, smirking at her, "But its okay."

She shook her head, "Alright… I gotta finish the class work from Math, that I was able to skip out on and head to bed… I'm tired…"

"Night!" he grinned and left her alone- Johnny murmured something about elephants running down the hall but he was obviously asleep.

The next morning, Sally made a huuuge breakfast for every one after calling Mary, and some guy she found in the phone book who fixed heaters or something.

She couldn't help but feel some form of pride at how every one had gotten along!

Especially as she cleaned up the bottles, cans, and garbage.

There was even a broken glass that she had to sweep up!

Ah… It felt good to be back!


	17. Reminisce Part 1

_Oooh, looky, looky! A chapter! And then I've got 18 for yuh, too! ^^ OH! And when you meet Eva! Three non-existant-virtual cookies for whom-ever pin points who Eva is based off of!!! ^^ - Scitah_

* * *

Johnny came down after everyone had eaten- he'd been sleeping in more and more and the others convinced her to leave him alone. His hair was an absolute mess- it stuck up in the back and he looked groggy as he made his way to the fridge for a beer.

Sally went to tell him not to, but bit her tongue.

She wasn't together with him, just staying in the Tenements and being a friend… It wasn't her place at the moment to tell him not to have beer for breakfast.

So, she went back to doing dishes, the guys all talking to each other, Greasers and Jocks alike.

Peanut came up behind her, "I have another plan!" he grinned as Johnny went to sit with the others and talk while they ate and he drank.

Sally looked at Peanut incredulously, "No." then went back to her dishes.

"What?!" he pouted, "Its a fool-proof plan this time!"

She turned with the same look, "No, Peanut. Johnny and I talked and we're good now. We're taking it slow…"

He sighed, "Well WE!" he motioned vaugley to the other Geasers, "Are pretty sure its not going to end the way we want!"

"Oh? And what is it you all want? I'm back, is that not good enough for you?" Sally asked, peeling off the yellow rubber gloves with a snap.

Peanut winced, "We all figured to see lil' Sally's and Johnny's runnin' around by graduation!"

She shook her head, placing the gloves over the sink faucet with a short chuckle, "You all want me to get pregnant?"

"We think it would stabilize your relationship" he replied curtly.

Sally sighed, "Thanks, but no thanks… I'm in no rush to throw away my life yet. Kids will complicate things and cage us. And neither of us are really ready yet…" She said wisely.

"...maybe he isn't but you are!" he grinned at her knowingly.

Sally crossed her arms and leaned back on the sink edge, "And if I get pregnant, he resents me and the child for caging him into something he really isn't ready for. And then what? What other ingenious plans would you have? Family therapy? No thanks. We're going to take it slow for a while. Alright? Just be happy I'm here now."

Peanut sighed, "Well you baby-sit us so good! I thought it would be a great way to come-to-terms. What other way to ensure the survival of your relationship if not with a brat that won't go away?"

Sally frowned, "That's not a good mentality going into a relationship, Peanut…" She scratched her head a little.

He shrugged, "Probably why I'm still single, huh?"

Sally chuckled, "Probably… But, I have a feeling you'll get a good girl one day…"

"ya'think? Johnny said I'd be a virgin 'til the day I died!" he sighed, pushing his fingers through his hair.

"Of course!" Sally smiled, reaching out to touch his shoulder, "I could totally see you settling down with some gorgeous lady and havin' kids."

Peanut grinned, "HEAR THAT JOHNNY?!" he shouted, looking over at Johnny who looked back up at him, confused, but Peanut only grinned at him

Sally covered her mouth, trying to hide her laughter, which turned into muffled giggles.

"What?" Johnny asked- sighing.

"Sally thinks I WILL settle down with some gorgeous lady and have kids!" Peanut mocked him.

"Sally is an optimist" Johnny replied, smirking, "While I am a realist, and that will never happen, Pea-nut."

Peanut glared at him.

Sally shook her head, "Johnny, don't be an ass." she laughed, "And you know you shouldn't have a beer for breakfast… You'll destroy your liver."

Johnny shrugged, "Naw, I'm fine" he told her, smirking, "I've cut down."

"lies" Norton coughed behind him, "all lies!" to which Johnny shot him a glare.

"See? That's why they are my boys… Because they don't lie to me." She joked, raising a brow at Johnny.

Johnny smirked, "Take 'em- I'm sick of all the Jocks!"

"Heyyyy!" Ted frowned at him- even if Johnny was kidding sooner or late his attitude was going to piss someone off.

"Don't take Johnny's words to heart, my dears… He's just spunky like that." Sally laughed, grabbing a glass of orange juice and a plate, then walking over and putting them down in front of Johnny before grabbing the bottle from him, "Eat."

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Yes mama." he mocked and began to eat as she'd ordered.

Sally rolled her eyes back, "Don't sass me, Vincent. I might just punish you for such behavior." she said in a low, almost inaudible voice as she walked back to the kitchen and dumped out the rest of Johnny's beer. "Who bought this cheep bullshit of a beer any ways?"

Johnny shivered and smirked back at her. "I did! Ya' gonna punish me for it?" he grinned, teasing her.

She chuckled huskily and leaned on the doorway, crossing her arms, "Just a glutton for punishment, huh?"

"I guess it depends what ya're gonna do to me" he replied, smirking at her.

"… Ha-ha…" she smirked, shaking her head, "Hahahahaha. I can be very evil, Johnny. You should know that. And please… There are children present, watch your mouth…" she pointed at the group of watching Jocks and Greasers.

Johnny blinked, "I think Ted an' Norton are older than me.." he said.

"As if that means anything!" Peanut smirked, "Sally's older than you too!"

"Shut up, Peanut!" Johnny yelled.

Sally chuckled, "Ah… The love…" she glanced around, "Now. Next time you boys throw a bash, lemme know so I can go and get blankets or something, so I don't have to come downstairs and find you children in your boxers, your briefs, or even your birthday suits!" she joked, pointing at a few of the guys whom said thing had happened to.

Jury was the one totally blushing red, "I could not help myself once I was drunk"

Johnny made a face, "God, how nasty. Sally- how'd you stomach it?"

She laughed and debated on taking the bait, then just blurted it out, "I've seen you naked, haven't I?"

Johnny groaned, "Argh! You are an evil bitch!"

Peanut grinned, "Is he small, Sally?"

"Oh I don't wanna hear this!" Ricky yelled and covered his eyes.

"Oh, come on, Johnny! You set it up! How could I not take it?" Sally smiled widely, containing her laughter.

Johnny sighed, "Fair enough- but I still looked better than a Jock."

"You have no muscle!" Ted pointed out.

"I do too!" Johnny argued.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Oh maaaaan…" Norton sighed, "Ya' two just shut it?!" apparently this argument had happened before.

Sally laughed, "If he had no muscle, he would not be alive, Ted."

"Okay.." Ted frowned, "He's got very little muscle."

"Liar!" Johnny yelled.

"How can he lie?" Juri asked. "Is true. You're very puny."

"I am not puny!" he argued.

"ALRIGHT! This argument is givin' me a head ache. Shuddup time! Johnny, finish your food! Juri? Help Ted find his letterman jacket so he doesn't have to borrow yours again! Every one else… You wanna start an argument?" Sally leaned towards the large room, arms open wide, wicked grin on her face.

"NO!" the others called at Juri got up to help Ted find his Jacket.

Johnny gave her a look but continued eating in silence.

Sally walked over to Johnny, "Let's not cause any problems… The Jocks are my Clique, now too, remember? And I would prefer not to have to watch the group have a huge ass fight because of an argument… A'ight?"

Johnny smirked, "Aw, ol' Ted ain't gonna throw down." he said, "And I ain't gonna 'cause I promised ya' I wouldn't."

Sally looked his face over, biting her lower lip with a smile, "Good." and she stood, ready to go back to the unfinished dishes.

Hal was already over there finishing them. He'd gotten into the habit the last few days because otherwise there would be a huge stack of unwashed dishes.

Sally placed her hands on her hips, "Well then… What shall I do now? Hal is already doin' the dishes…."

Hal smiled over at her, "The guys're cleanin' up from the party too, guess all there is to do is talk to grumpy ol' Johnny."

"I am not grumpy" Johnny sighed.

And somewhere from another room Norton yelled: "Lies!"

Sally chuckled, "You are so a grump, love." she took a seat next to Johnny, poking his shoulder good naturedly.

Johnny smirked back at her, "But you love it, right?"

She shook her head slowly "Nooo…." she held a serious look on her face, then broke into a smile, "I adore it…" and she hugged his arm to her.

Johnny grinned and fought back the urge to kiss her. "I know. I'm just a loveable kinda' guy!"

Sally laughed, "Of course!" and pecked his cheek.

Johnny grinned at her, he was hoping this flirting would stop and they'd just hook back up. He really missed having her in his bed- and he wasn't thinking that sexually.. she was just always very warm.

Sally looked him over and went to speak when the door burst open, "Where the hell is my favorite little red headed temptress with that -MM!- Bangin' body of hers?" and there, stood a 5 foot 7 ebony skinned blonde haired male wearin' a pink and purple tank top and gold pants with brown dress shoes.

"Eva?" Sally gasped out, "Eva, is that really you!?" she laughed, standing.

"Ohmigod! Girlfriend, you are lookin' FINE!" he called out, strutting over and pulling her into a tight hug.

Johnny blinked and stared. "What. The. Fuck?" he asked, staring.

Eva looked down at Johnny, then did a double take, "Ooh! Boyfriend, I can share the love, if you're feelin' left out?" he laughed.

Sally laughed loudly, "Eva! He's as straight as you aren't!"

Eva grinned at Sally and leaned down to Johnny, "I can open your world and show you the finer things pussy can't."

"EVAN!!!" Sally cried out.

Johnny stared at him a second and shook his head vigorously, "No no noooooo" he said firmly. Who the hell was this kid?! Johnny was now very concerned.

"Oh, come on, boyfriend! Don't tell me you don't want no ride on E-Express!?" Eva shouted, raising his hands and thrusting at Johnny in a dancing sort of way.

Sally shook her head and covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

Johnny stood up quickly to avoid being near his gyrating hips. "No way, man. Vance is switching teams- go talk to him!" Johnny tried to divert the attention from himself.

Eva looked around, "Oh, my! Lions, tigers, and bears! Mm! What a bunch of fine young men you got here, Sal!" Eva said, using the man-ish part of Sally like she used the girlish part of his name, Evan. "and you keep em all to yourself?"

Sally snorted, "No, Eva. I don't whore myself around like some people…" She shook her head, "I still can't believe you're here!? What the hell are you doin' here, Cuz?"

Eva laughed, "Well, turned out mommy dearest rang me up to come and get you, so I said I'd find you. And so I did." He placed a hand on his hip, "And hooka, you as bad as me with your libido! And that woman is crazy, you know that?"

Johnny blinked, "Oh my God" he put his hand on his forehead and walked to the fridge, grabbing another can of beer. He was wondering where this kid came form- he didn't meet him the summer they first went out.

Eva watched Johnny hungrily, like a predator, "Hey, boyfriend… You shouldn't drink in the morning'! You'll end up in the morgue sooner than you'd like."

Sally frowned and peered around Eva towards Johnny then sighed heavily, "Don't bother. They're all a bit for the drinking… So! You came all the way to Bullworth to find me?"

Eva grinned at Sally, "You shoulda been there! I went to your psycho bitch of a mother and she said Bullworth Vale. So I had to find where the hell that was and get there, which was damn near impossible! And I found Dillan! Ooh, Girlfriend, he is lookin' fine as always! What's wrong whit yo'momma?"

Sally shrugged, not even bothering to answer.

"Well. He said to try Bullworth Academy- I swear he paled when he saw me! It was just too damned funny!" He shouted, laughing slightly, "So, I hike my ass in my favorite pair of gold pants only to find you ain't there! So, I ask around, and they tell me to try the Tenements and all that jazz and I find this run down piece of shit housing my favorite girlfriend!"

"Shoulda seen it before I got my hands on it!" Sally laughed.

Johnny sighed, "Why's her mom want her anyway?" he asked.

Eva shrugged, "'The fuck should I know? Bitch is crazy as a straight man on crack in a gay bar. But, I decided I wanted to see my cousin!" he pulled Sally into a tight hug again.

Sally laughed, "I bet I know why…" she said sarcastically.

Johnny looked at her, "Well, why?"

Sally sighed, "She doesn't have any one out there to control… She wants me there so she can control me, the evil bitch." Sally growled.

"Well. When I visited her in that asylum, her room was fuckin' furnished an she had this cute little Latin boy servin' her every whim! He was young, too… He did seem a little scared, though."

Sally shook her head, "Jesus Christ… What the hell would he be afraid of? She's harmless unless in wedlock."

"Hooka, every man is TERRIFIED of the pussy!" Eva shouted.

Sally laughed, "We've had this conversation…" she muttered to herself.

Johnny looked over, "Man, I am so not terrified. Where do you get that logic?" he asked Eva.

Eva looked over at Johnny, "Boyfriend… You did not just go there…"

Sally bit her lip, "Uh… how about I take you up to my room and we can talk a little more privately… So you don't scare all the boys… Hm?" she said, tugging slightly on Eva's arm.

"Uh-uh…" Eva started, then looked side ways at Johnny, "Every man is terrified because the pussy is like a drug! Nothin' beats the pussy…" He said seriously, then smirked, "'Cept for maybe me!"

Sally sighed and shook her head. "Oh, good Jeeeezusss."

"It is a drug" Johnny smirked at him, "And I am addicted to it- 'sides- sounds more fun than ass-sex." he replied evenly watching to see what Eva would do. Probably something ridiculously drastic.

"Oh, hell no!" Eva shouted, pulling out large diamond earrings and handing them to Sally, "Hold my ice! Hold it! I'll show you just how much you'll enjoy me fuckin' yuh!"

Sally gaped, holding the earrings, watching Eva start to stomp towards Johnny, "Uhhh. Shit!"

She quickly ran in front of Eva and pushed him back, "Evan, Evan? No! Johnny's off limits, hun. Come on! I wanna show you the shoes Dillan got me for my birthday!"

Eva looked down, "Sal? Why you stoppin' me?" He then gasped, "Oh! Ohhhh…. I get it! He's yours? Hot damn! I was wonderin' when you'd get you some!"

Johnny blinked, "Its not obvious?" he asked- blinking, "Of course she's mine- who's else could she possibly be?"

Sally ground her teeth, "I am not a piece of fucking meat, Johnny! And no, Eva, we're no longer fucking! We broke up!"

Sally was damn near shouting and Eva looked at her strangely, "Then why is he off limits?"

Sally frowned up at Eva, "Don't push it, Evan." she growled.

Eva backed up, holding up his hands, "A'ight! I understand, cuz. No need to freak out at me…"

Johnny sighed, "Dammit- Sally, what the fuck?" he scratched his head confused, "I mean- you was flirtin and everythin' earlier.. why not just hook back up?" he asked her.

Sally sighed, "Because you need to grow up, Johnny." she hissed, then grabbed Eva's hand, "C'mon Eva…" and dragged him upstairs.

Eva looked at her surprised, then turned towards Johnny and waved, "Latuh, boyfriend!"

Johnny sighed, "Grow up? ME?! Aw Jesus fuckin Christ!" he kicked the counter hard and growled then stalked off- he wished their rooms weren't next to each other or he'd have gone there. Seeing as they were he went to the floor living room on the third floor.. It was sort of a living room- it had a couch anyway.

He was trying to figure out what she meant by grow-up, so he thought to listen to her talking to Evan and when he knew they were deep in conversation he went into his room quietly and pressed against the thin wall to listen. I mean- Evan was like a girl, right? They'd talk about him! Girls always did that... he hoped.

Sally shut the door behind Eva and sighed, "Well, you got a lot of work ahead a you, Cuz." he said, motioning to the near bare room.

"Yeah, I know. Think this is bad? You should see Johnny's!" Sally laughed.

Eva put his hands on his hips, "So, this Johnny..?"

Sally frowned, then handed the diamond studs back to Eva, "We met back in Chicago and we fell for one another… Or, I fell for him. Went damn near as crazy as my mother when he had to come back here. So, when Dillan and mom divorced, I decided to stay with Dillan and he enrolled me to Bullworth Academy and I ran into Johnny. We got back together that night… It was nice…" Sally smiled at the now fond memory.

"Mmm… Sounds like a true Romeo, Juliet thing, girlfriend. You two get down an dirty?" Eva smirked, knowingly.

Johnny smirked too- that had probably been some of the best sex of his life! He liked hearing her talk about him so fondly since he knew it was going to end soon. She was going to get to the rough patches and he was sure he didn't want to hear that.. but, honestly, he needed to know how HE needed to grow up.

"It was. And we were as happy as could fucking be! No pun intended!" She laughed, sitting on her bed. "I beat his ex girlfriend Lola Lombardi! She cheated on him all the time and the boys tell me he wouldn't cut her loose! And also, that he was practically still with her when he was with me in Chicago! And afterwards, he went right back to her!" Sally gasped out, really needing her 'Cousin' to talk to like she used to.

"Oh, no he didn't?!" Eva gasped back, "Who goes back to some one like that?"

"I dunno!" Sally near shouted, then glanced down with a frown, "Apparently, Johnny does."

Johnny wanted to beat his head off the wall. That's not how it was supposed to sound! He didn't cheat on Lola with her- not actually- he liked Sally more- always had and always would. Couldn't she add that?! He bit back a frustrated sigh and stayed silent.

"He's a man, girlfriend… He only thinks with his dick!" Eva patted her reassuringly on the shoulder.

Sally laughed, "Well… While we've been together, he seems to just be constantly horny! I swear to God! He'd beg me not to clean or cook and then he'd drag me up to his room and we'd get loud…" She laughed again, "The first morning after we got back together, I came downstairs and all his clique were moanin' and groanin' bout not getting' any sleep! It was so funny!"

"Wooo! Go on with your bad self!"

Johnny grinned- that was much better! He was a sex-addict and he knew she loved it too! Other wise she'd punch him and tell him to fuck off. She'd done it before!

Eva leaned forwards, "Was he any good?"

Sally laughed, "D'you think I'd have stayed with him if he wasn't?"

Johnny punched the air- yes! He knew it! Lola lied- he was good! Okay- he exhaled- calming down. If they found out he was in there near-dancing because she just accidentally restored his confidence he'd be mortified.

"But you ain't with him now?" Eva asked bluntly.

"No."

Johnny sighed and punched his forehead. No. NO! Why?! He bit hard on his lower lip and waited.

"Well… If he's so damn good in bed, and he is that damn attractive, why the hell ain't you with him?! If you don't get with him, can I have him?" Eva asked.

Johnny paled "say no say no say no!" he begged into his clasped hands, eyes shut tight.

Sally laughed hard, "God, no! That would be too damned weird!" Sally chuckled out.

He exhaled and sat down on his bed- scooting the matress a little closer to the wall to continue eavesdropping.

"Girl can dream!" Eva protested.

"I'll introduce you to Derby… You'd like him… He's about your height, tan, blonde, RICH!" Sally smirked.

"Ooh! Hook me up, hooka!" Eva shouted.

"I'll point the bastard out! Kicked his ass as well as his clique's ass twice! That was some fun shit! Both times, it kinda just started with me and the Preps, Derby's Clique, then Johnny always felt the need to come and save or protect me…"

"What a knight!" Eva laughed, "Wish I had a man like that! MM! The things I'd do to him!"

Johnny covered his ears "ewwww" he groaned just thinking about Eva.. and.. him- he nearly punched himself for getting such a vivid mental image.

Sally shook her head, "Well.. Derby ain't no knight, I promise you! Not unless there's something to gain! But, you shoulda seen those fights, Eva… They were fuckin unreal!"

"I could only imagine! So you finally found some one to fight back to back with, huh?"

"Well… Not just that, but an entire clique… The Greasers, which Johnny is 'King' of… And now I've got them and the Jocks, since I'm one of 'em."

"Lucky girl. I take it there aren't many chikas in Bullworth?"

"Yep. I'm endangered!" Sally joked.

Johnny blinked- endangered. Duh! Most of the girls at Bullworth were slutty and annoying! Sally though- he smirked to himself. Christ, getting all sappy thinking about her. If she could only read his mind.. there was no way he'd TELL her any of this.


	18. Reminisce Part 2

_Remember... Three non-existant-virtual cookies for whom-ever pin points who Eva is based off of!!! ^^ - Scitah_

* * *

"Any man'd be a fool and a half not to scoop you up!" Eva shouted, "So why haven't the other's attempted to ask you out?"

"I never said I didn't get other offers… When we broke up, it was real public… So, it spread fast that I was available, and a few Nerds tried to make a move on me, which was sad and pathetic, then one of the Bully's tried, the Jocks won't dare ask me since I kicked pretty boy Ted's ass for trying, and the Greaser's see me as a mother figure more than girlfriend material. And the Preps won't dare it. Fuckin' snobs…" Sally growled the last.

That was something she had only told Mary! Mary found it quite funny, though.

Johnny grinned. Yup! She turned them all down because--or at least he though-- she knew, deep down, they'd hook back up. And they would. They had to.

Sally sighed, "Maybe I should have said Yes to Ted?" she ventured a little sadly.

"Why's that?" Eva asked, concerned.

"I mean, he's going some where… He'll go pro with football, he's already got offers! I'd be set with him." she offered weakly.

"Now… Would he be faithful? Would he love you right?" Eva asked strongly.

Sally snorted, "Of course not… But, Johnny's gonna be a mechanic… Or at least, I think he is… It's all he ever does other than crave sex." she huffed.

Johnny blinked, what the hell was wrong with being a mechanic? A lug-head football player was better than a man who actually worked?! No way. She couldn't really think that!

"You can't be serious?" Eva started, "That would break your heart, Sal. And then you'd cry and cry and never be you again. Trust me girlfriend. Some super star isn't the way to go… They all turn out bad!"

Sally sighed, "You're right. I shouldn't have even thought it."

Johnny grinned- Eva was getting into his good-books now! Of course Ted wasn't right for her- he had no idea how to handle women- Johnny, on the other hand, was.. okay- he was totally clueless but he made good guesses.. most of the time.

"So, was it all just sex between you and that hunk of a King?" Eva asked.

"Yeah…" Sally blurted, then blinked, "Well, actually… No. Just a lot of the time… Sex, sleep, whine, whine, whine. Then more sex!"

Johnny glared at the wall- that wasn't true! He saw more to it than she did! How the hell did he see more than her?! She was the smart introspective one and he was the dumb Greaser! She was supposed to realize there was more, not him. Damnit- he sighed continuing to resist the urge to smash his face off the wall.

"So, lemme get this right; All he ever wanted was to have sex, bitch about you, and sleep?" Eva asked disbelievingly.

"Well, not exactly… It's just… I kinda ended up feeling like all he wanted from me was some one to throw down under the covers, you know?" she asked weakly, almost pleadingly.

"Yeah, I know how that goes."

Sally glanced around slightly, then smiled, "He could be awfully romantic though… Did you know he and I were engaged?"

Johnny bit his lip and bowed his head. It was the past-tense that stabbed him in the fuckin' heart! Damn- he was so stupid.

"Really?!" Eva gasped.

"Yeah… And how he proposed was he put it in a box and set it in front of me as a birthday present. So, I opened it and it was a silver diamond ring, to which he had a matching bad to… I was so…" She shook her head, wondering what word to use.

"Panicked? Alive? Excited?"

"All of the above! And I asked him if it was an engagement ring, and he said yes, it was fantastic! Best birthday present ever!"

Johnny smiled- yeah. That had been a lark- he didn't know how to do it and kneeling just wasn't his way so, well, why not? It worked. She liked it. Past-tense- he sighed heavily. He missed her more than he ever missed Lola- this time though he couldn't blame Gord or Jimmy- it was all his fault.

"Back in Chicago, and during random times here, Johnny was such a romantic guy… Just irresistible!" Sally shook her head like she had a memory that warmed her to the soul.

"How'd you break it off?" Eva asked, making Sally wince.

Johnny covered his ears. He knew how and he did not want to hear it. He was an absolute fool and acted like a child- maybe that's what she meant? He sighed and lowered his hands and braced himself.

"I…" Sally began, "Didn't break it off…"

"You di- You mean he broke it off!?" Eva shouted angrily, but more shocked than angry.

"Well… He had been up and down for a few weeks… Bummin' around and complaining a lot, just bein' a dick… Then the next week, he was like…" She shrugged, " Tryin' t'be the perfect boy friend or something… Holding my duffle when I went to the bathroom, walking me to my classes and shit…"

Johnny bit his lip and shut his eyes. Stupid. Stupid. He yelled at himself- his hands going to his hair and pulling as he continued to listen to her. Damnit his eyes burned! He hadn't cried once over Lola- Johnny Vincent just didn't cry but what else could he do right now? He'd had her and he ruined it.

"Well… I went to the bathroom what was it? Thursday a good two weeks ago, or something? I can't remember…. I'm not good with dates." Sally admitted.

"Ain't that the truth! You forgot my birthday every year!" Eva laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Did not! And don't interrupt… I'll loose my place…" Sally laughed, blushing lightly.

"Alright! Continue, then."

"Well, I walked out and…" She ground her teeth, "That tramp was practically on top of him and he wasn't pushing her away, or screaming at her to fuck off… And she was horrible to him!"

"I didn't think about it…" he murmured into his palms- feeling the tears begin to fall from his tightly closed eyes. Stupid. Stupid!

"So, I walk up, all angry and I shout at them both and he had the fuckin' nerve to bitch and moan as if I were some one to disrespect! I was good to him and he took that fuckin' whore's side! Sayin' they were just talkin'!" She clenched her fists and took a breath, "So, I grabbed my bag and stormed off before I killed them both and he fuckin' followed me!"

"Not a smart move on his part…" Eva muttered, laying on his side as Sally leaned back against the wall and extended her legs towards Eva.

"You think?!"

He bit his lip, he wanted to yell at her- tell her that's not how he meant it but she wouldn't listen- and she shouldn't have to! He knew that. He was an idiot- completely disregarded her.. he had to clamp his teeth shut hard to keep his breathing even as he felt the sobs work up in his throat.

"So, we got to yellin' and he said 'I liked you better in Chicago'!" Sally growled.

"Oh, no he didn't?!"

"Oh, yes he did."

"You kick his ass?"

"No. I smacked so hard he like… stumbled… Then I went downstairs and for some reason, into the cafeteria and he followed me again!"

"Not a smart guy, this Johnny-cakes?"

"Not that day, Eva. Not at all…" Sally's voice sounded void, almost dead.

He wanted to cover his ears but he knew this was all his fault and if he wanted to ever get her back-- which he did want, desperately-- he had to listen. Eva's commentary he could do without, though- for some reason it was just making him defensive.

"What happened?" Eva asked softly.

"When I walked away, he shouted that he wasn't through with me and I screamed back that I was through with him! I thought we were talking about arguing… I didn't want to argue with him any more… I would have done something I'd have regretted!"

"Like kick his ass?"

"Like strangle him or something…"

"Oh."

"So he screamed 'No, Sally, I am through with YOU!!' and threw his silver band at me and stormed off."

He exhaled but that was a mistake because all that came out was a string of sobs- making the tears roll faster. He tried to wipe them away but it wasn't working. He hated crying- it was his least favorite thing to do- and what made it worse was he hardly could keep quiet when he did. They couldn't catch him- he bit down on his lip but keeping it in made him tremble. Damn- he just couldn't win!

"You remember his exact words?" Eva asked in slight awe.

"How could I not? It hurt so bad…" She snorted dryly at what next she said, "Some one in the crowd said, 'I thought the girl was supposed to throw the ring and storm out?' It was funny, but in a bad way and I really didn't laugh."

He bit back a laugh too- yeah. That was the most embarrassing part but he'd acted before thinking. He always acted before thinking. Suddenly he didn't want to hear anymore and laid down. But the walls were so thin and in truth he did want to hear more. He hid his face in the pillow- giving up on not crying- he couldn't hold it in. But, he listened. Maybe she'd tell Eva what she wanted him to do to fix it? He'd do anything!

Eva chuckled, "you ever find out who said that?"

"No. I was a little too devastated to bother. Anyways… I had Peanut grab my things for me and he sent Hal to deliver them to the Girl's dorm…"

Eva blinked and nodded.

"Sorry… uh, Peanut's real name is Larry, he's Johnny's best friend and is pretty much the brains and strategist of the Greasers… And Hal… Hal is a close friend. I'm teaching him to cook and he's such a sweet heart… I apologized to him for the split between Johnny and I… It's like he and the other Greaser's are my kids, or something… Peanut's always trying to get Johnny and I back together, or keep us happy… It's sweet, actually."

Johnny blinked, "Really?" he heard himself mumble. They cared that much about him and Sally? That made him regret being such a jerk to them all the time.. damnit he fucked up all the relationships he was in!

Eva chuckled again, "How quaint. Keep story tellin' girlfriend."

Sally nodded, "Well, I gave Hal the two rings to give back to Johnny, cause they were his uncles and I thought they should stay in the family rather than with some ex-girlfriend of Johnny's." she sighed.

Johnny pushed himself up to his elbows to listen- he brushed at the dry string of tears on his face and blinked back any more outbursts. He scooted back to the edge and leaned up to the wall.

"Girl, you's nicer than every other woman I know… They woulda kept em and traded 'em in!"

"I'm not every other woman, Eva." Sally smirked.

"Nope." he mumbled leaning his forehead against the cold wall and falling silent once more.

"Course not!" Eva laughed.

"Plus, I couldn't disappoint Mary and Uncle Al. Johnny's mother and his uncle… The only two family member's Johnny and I like… Uncle Al speaks a little English, but mostly Italian… He's a sweet heart. Love him to pieces. And Mary is a fucking riot! I love that woman!" Sally smiled fondly.

Johnny sighed a little more loudly than intended but they wouldn't notice- they were too loud. They adored her and he got a call almost every day getting lectures in English and Italian from both Al and Mary!

"Well, any ways!" Sally sighed out, "I stayed in the too-pink Girl's Dorm and moved on with life… The boys always came and talked to me in the morning… It was really sweet of them. Then just last Thursday, Fuckin' Peanut runs up to me and says that he has a plan to get me and Johnny back together!"

"Typical Older Child kinda thing…" Eva smirked. "Always thinking of ways to keep his parents together…"

Johnny looked up, "he what?!" he almost hissed, glaring at the wall. Peanut was such an idiot! What was he thinking?! Johnny could do it by himself!

"He had devised this extremely dangerous and very, very, very stupid plan that was obviously forged out of desperation… He said he got Johnny to finally come to school that day, since he'd been moping around his room and shit since we- he broke us up by saying that if Johnny didn't Peanut would ask me out, or something stupid like that…" Sally laughed, "He was such an idiot. And so, he dragged me to the Harrington House, the Prep's place on campus, and started a fight! Of course, like an older sibling, he got all the guys involved, too and he and I were fighting the Prep's and shit and then Derby comes out and starts talkin' shit so I tackle him and start beating the shit outta him-"

"Give him the squeeze?" Eva asked, referring to digging her knees into Derby's sides to make it hard to breath.

"Course! You taught me all I know about fighting! I'd never forget!" Sally gushed proudly.

Johnny stared at the wall, Peanut planned that?! He clenched his hands into fists- oh he was so dead!!! And then- Eva taught her to fight?! Great. And if he ever got in a fight with that guy he wouldn't fight back because the kid was just so... girly! He really couldn't win!

"Anyways, One of the other Preps was about to take me from my spot on Derby and Johnny fuckin' comes flyin' outta no where-" She was getting excited and sat up right, "-he fuckin' shouted for the bastard not to touch me and tackled the fucker like a God-damn lion! It was fuckin' fantastic! Then the Jocks came and the Greaser's joined in too and it was beautiful! Fuckin' beautiful! Oh! You shoulda been there!" she shook her head lightly.

Johnny grinned- she was the only girl in the school who would get so excited over a fight! Lola got mad and bitched at him any time he got a bruise but no way, not Sally. That was another thing he loved about her. Fuck- he could write a book about the things he loved about her!

"But, when all the Preps were down for the count, the Cliques left me and Johnny to ourselves as they planned a party and shit… And Johnny, he-" She blinked and motioned her hair, "- he didn't slick his hair and his was obviously staring at me and he looked fuckin' amazing with his hair like that… It was done in a way I had never really seen, you know? And it made me nervous…"

"Nervous?" Eva questioned.

"Nervous?" he mumbled, how the hell?! He looked like a bum that day! He hadn't done his hair for a week- combed or gelled it! That wasn't amazing- it was down-right sloppy! Well, at least she didn't mind when he was lazy.

"Wanna know a secret?" Sally asked.

"Shoot."

"At first, when I ran into Johnny, I had promised myself I wouldn't fall for him twice… You know that saying; Fool me once, shame on you, Fool me twice, shame on me!"

"Really? But you got with him anyways?"

"Obviously… and look at what happened! I should have thought before I fled the scene with him the first time we had a run down with the Preps… It was stupid of me to jump so quickly back in bed with him…" she said sadly, having beaten herself up about it.

He bit his lip- no. She was wrong. She was dead wrong! That had been the best thing to happen to him- she was the best thing that happened to him! She couldn't regret it!

"Did you enjoy your time with Johnny-cake?" Eva asked.

"How could I not? Well… Without the begging and his sex drive."

"He's worse than you?"

"Far worse…"

"But you enjoyed it, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then don't regret it. It was beautiful when it lasted! Remember it fondly, Hooka."

"No, no, no!" he shook his head- don't just remember! She had to come back to him- she just had to! Eva was on HIS side- oh God- what was he thinking?! Eva was her best friend- of course he was on her side but DAMN have some sympathy! He was male too.. sort of- he had to relate!

"How can I remember fondly what kills me? We had it so good together…"

"Then what the hell is you doin' sittin' in this room talkin' with me?! Why ain't you fuckin' that man till he passes out?!" Eva laughed in a joking manner, more serious than he let on.

Johnny looked up hopeful. Please- he thought- see it Eva's way! Okay- not entirely. If she didn't want sex fine- he could jerk off or something to tone it down but she had to come back!

Sally was quiet a moment, "Peanut had another plan today…"

Johnny looked up, "Oh no!" he groaned pounding his fist on his forehead. What else was the idiot harassing her with?!

"He drag you into it again?" Eva asked.

"I told him no. We could work things out on our own…" Sally said in a bland, unreadable voice.

"What was his plan?"

Sally winced audibly.

Johnny blinked he was on edge- literally! What was Peanut thinking now?

"Well. He, uh… Said that everything would be all better if I got pregnant…"

Johnny fell back- pregnant?! That was his plan?! Oh God. He exhaled- he could hardly hand his own clique let alone a frickin kid!

"You didn't agree to it, this time, right?" Eva asked.

"NO! You think I'm some sorta idiot, Eva!?" Sally shouted, "No, of course not! I told him I wouldn't do that because then it would cage Johnny to me and that would make him end up resenting me and the kid… I couldn't have that… I couldn't do that to my own kid… Or to Johnny."

Johnny exhaled happily- Thank. God. He knew she had more sense but he kept wondering 'what if' and- realistically- he wouldn't mind being stuck to her forever- but she'd probably get sick of him.

"So, you're still real stuck on him, ain't you?" Eva asked.

"It isn't obvious?" Sally said dryly at her own expense.

This is where he got confused- if he liked her, and she liked him, why weren't the back together? Women made no sense to him!

"Then what's stopping you from getting back with him?"

"God! What's with men and not getting it? That's twice he's hurt me now… Am I supposed to just take it and roll over… Give him all the leeway in the world? Is it possible to trust a man with your heart made of glass? Then he fucking drops it and runs away from the mess, then I stupidly put it back in his hands, glue still wet and he drops it again?! Am I supposed to pick it up and clean off the new dirt and the dripping glue to re-glue it? I can't keep doing that, Eva. I can't. It hurts to much!" she ranted, tearing up.

Johnny shook his head- it wasn't like that! It was an accident! It was a stupid, careless accident and he'd do anything to make it up to her! But it was an accident and he was really trying not to do something stupid but he did it anyway!

Eva sighed and sat up, "Listen, girlfriend… Men aren't that hard to figure out… Everything they want or think is all surface noise. I could see it in his eyes that he still loves you and he's just as hurt as you are."

"But-"

"Lemme finish. I can see it in your eyes, too, Sally. You're both hurting and it isn't gonna stop till you both heal each other right… The longer you deny what you both need, the longer you will put you both through more and more pain that really ain't necessary! To me, he sounds flawed, but perfect. And pain is just part of life, shit happens. Oh, and girlfriend?"

Sally looked at him and sniffled loudly, tears rolling unstoppably down her face.

"It's usually the pieced together hearts that let in more light… More love."

Johnny wiped at his own eyes- now what? He didn't know what to do. He wanted to go in and just grab her up and hold her! She was crying- he was crying.. but that would be stupid. She'd probably be mad at him for eavesdropping.

Sally nodded, brushing her tears away, "You're right… You're right… You're always right."

"Of course I'm right! Hooka, this roller coaster know's his loops!" Eva smiled.

Sally smiled weakly back, "But… How do I do this? I've been shooting him down for three days now… He's gotta hate me for it by now…"

Johnny rolled his eyes at that. Please. He couldn't hate her if his life depended on it- she ought to know that!

"Please, Hooka! Who could hate you?" Eva laughed, pulling Sally to her feet, "Here's how… You find him."

"Find him-" She nodded.

"Grab real tight to him."

"Grab him-"

"And you say, 'Baby… It's time to come together' and then kiss him as hard as you can!"

She nodded again, "Okay…"

"You ready?" Eva asked.

"…" she nodded, then sat back down, "No."

"NO!?"

Johnny blinked- why not?! He sighed- oh they were never gonna get back together!! what was he thinking?

"What if he say's No? What if he hates me? What if he doesn't want to?" She prattled off.

"Nigga please! Then you fuckin' do it in half an hour and then another half hour and so on until he says yes!"

"What?" She said meekly, looking up at him.

"You want him?"

"Course."

"You love him?"

"Yes."

"Then go and get him!"

"But-"

"No! No more but's! Leave those to me, Hooka Queen!"

Johnny silently thanked Eva- at least he got her to listen! At least he could make sense and put into words the thought Johnny had only in his head.

"Alright… Alright…" She got back up, "I'm going to go and get him, then…"

"He's next door…" Eva smirked.

"What?" Sally looked back at Eva in shock.


	19. Together Again! Good God!

_Alright... The long awaited 19th Chapter... And we ain't slowin' down fer a while! May end up 30-40 chapters, realistically. This is 9 pages, in truth, instead of the normal 7-8 pages... So be grateful! ^^_

_Remember... Three non-existant-virtual cookies for whom-ever pin points who Eva is based off of!!! ^^ _

_Enjoy! - Scitah_

_P.S. Totally-T3ii3 and I ARE working on Chapter 20 currently. Might get posted within the Morrow! ^^  
_

* * *

"He's next door…" Eva pointed at the wall separating the two rooms, "Walls are really thin…"

"You mean-?" She turned towards him.

Eva growled and turned her back around, "It don't fuckin' matter! Just hop to it! I hate seein' yuh so sad! Go get happy already!" and he shoved her out into the hall and towards Johnny's door.

Johnny tensed up- damnit! Eva heard him?! Oh shit- what if he heard him when he was bawling?! That's no good. He got up and went to the door- then backed away- he didn't want to seem eager but it would be awkward if she knocked since now she knew he'd heard everything!

Sally glanced at Eva who sighed irritably and walked over, knocking on the door, "Guess who, lova!" and opened the door, pushing Sally in, "Special delivery… Have fun… I'm gonna go and mingle with the boys downstairs!" and the door shut, slamming.

Johnny looked down at her awkwardly, "Uh- h- hey" he said, feeling nervous.

She hugged herself lightly, "H-hi?" she tilted her head awkwardly and glanced away, "So, you heard my entire conversation?" she asked softly.

"uh- yes" he replied, looking down at his feet. There was no sense in lyin'.

"Well, uh… Don't hurt Peanut… he was just tryin' t'be a good friend, you know..?" GOD! What the hell was she doing?!

"Mhm- I know.." he replied- rubbing his arm and not looking at her, "Uhm.. Sally..?"

Sally panicked, "Uh, right… I should go… You probably don't want me in here anyways…" she blabbered and turned, grabbing the door knob.

He grabbed her arm, "No!" he burst, "God, of course I want you here!" he exclaimed, looking at her, "I- I mean.. if you wanna be here.." he looked down.

Sally stared down and was silent a moment, mind running too fast for her to hold onto a single thought.

She was never like this, and her breathing worsened and her eyes clouded with tears, "Oh, God…" She whispered, "What's wrong with me?" and she fell to her knees, forehead against the door.

Panic attack would sufficiently describe it as her breathing hitched and she felt light headed.

Johnny knelt down and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Sally, don't cry…" he whispered- pulling her into a hug.

She hiccupped and turned, burying her face into his neck.

When she gasped for air, his scent engulfed her senses and she shuddered, goose bumps showing up everywhere on her body.

Johnny pulled her in close- he fell back but held her tight between his legs. "Don't cry…" he whispered.

She laid on his chest, staring at nothing, trying to stop her sobs, calm herself down, and inhaled deeply.

That smell circled her brain and gave her breath when she couldn't find any…

His arms gave her comfort when there was none to be had…

And his whispers gave her warmth when she was freezing terribly.

She became calm in moments, "I'm so sorry, Johnny…"

"My fault- I'm the dumb ass who threw a fit." he murmured, rubbing her back and holding her tightly. He couldn't handle it when girls cried.

"No. I was afraid." She whispered, staring at nothing.

"Of what? I ain't a scary guy." he replied, blinking- what on earth could she have been afraid of?

"Of getting hurt again." She admitted, rubbing lightly at her face.

"Well... That's my fault too if I didn't handle it like such a prick the last time." he said evenly.

"I could have handled it better too… I should have held more patience… Gone after you. Talked it out instead of cowering away in those disturbed dorms." she opted.

He shrugged, "I coulda' told Lola to fuck off like the cheap whore she is- but I didn't- and that's where it all went bad.." he said- and he knew he was right even if that's not how he meant it at the time.

A slow smile broke out on Sally's face, "I've never heard you call her a cheap whore before… You've always seemed to avoid sayin' anything real nasty about her… Or call her names…" she then let out a small laugh, almost a chuckle, but not quite.

He blinked, "I dunno-- after five years you just cram it" he shrugged "I stopped sayin' what I thought 'cause she'd cry. I hate it when dames cry. But- don't much matter now 'cause you don't care."

"Don't care 'bout what?" Sally turned her head to glance up at him, chin resting on the center of his chest.

"Don't care what terrible things I say about her" he answered simply and scooted back on the bed and held her still but they were much more comfortable now.

"Shit. Most of the terrible things said between us about her are said by me." Sally laughed again, shifting to straddle Johnny rather than just laying on top of him.

Johnny smirked up at her, "Yeah- so I don't gotta keep my big mouth shut anymore. What a dumb ass for not realizing that sooner, huh?"

Sally chuckled and nodded, "Yeah. But I forgive you." she joked as if his realizations needed to be forgiven, which in her books, they really didn't.

He smirked and couldn't stop his hand for sliding up her leg, very slowly, almost like he wasn't touching her. "So.. now that we both know we fucked up- now what?"

Sally smirked back, "This is a major breakthrough…" she began teasingly serious, "… We shouldn't over exert ourselves, now…" she openly teased.

"Over exert?" he scoffed, "You have no idea." he said leering up at her. Wait- he smacked himself mentally- she wanted more than sex. Focus! But damn that was hard with her sitting like that!

Noticing his pause in movement, Sally propped her chin on her laced together fingers as her elbows rested lightly on Johnny's chest, "So then, hot shot… How far into the gutter is your mind?" she paused to watch his reaction.

He shrugged, "Not at all" he said- the lie was obvious on his face- he never had been a good liar. But he was trying to give substance but it wasn't working because he was getting pretty hard down there with all the memories of their escapades floating around in his head.

"Oh? Then you wouldn't mind me goin' downstairs, now would yuh?" she smirked, sitting straight up, fully aware of how turned on her was.

She moved to get off of him, all the while, still smirking devilishly.

"Ahck" he grabbed her arm "No- no- stay" he said quickly.

Re-straddling Johnny, Sally leaned down, nose to nose with him, "How long has it been?" she asked in a whisper.

"Too long" he answered brushing his lips over hers. If she kissed back he'd know it was ok. Damn, he hoped she kissed back!

Still smirking and still being a tid bit evil, Sally, instead of just kissing the tortured sex addict, she licked his mouth from corner to corner.

Johnny then snapped and lost control- he captured her mouth and slicked his tongue over hers. One hand going to the back of her head to keep the contact and the other slipping around her waist to hold her there.

To give control instead of taking it was what she was looking for. How long until he just couldn't stand it any more? And that was her answer.

Gripping his shoulders, she rolled to her back, pulling Johnny on top of her, "Bout time…" she whispered with a smirk into his mouth.

"Quiet." he murmured moving his hand down her slim body, then up under her shirt.

Sally growled submissively, biting at his lower lip, skin quivering at his touch once again, the touch that had been longed for.

They awoke the next morning, Johnny on his back with Sally curled up against his side- his arms around her shoulders protectively.

He shifted a bit and yawned, looking down at her- for once the first to awaken. He slipped out of bed and started to grab for his clothes.

"I wouldn't bother boyfriend…" came Eva's voice from a dragged in chair from the main room down stairs.

Eva sipped at a steaming cup of something with a smirk, looking Johnny over, "I called up Dillan and he sent some one to gather every one's clothes to wash."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to wear?" he asked and did a double take when he realized who spoke, "And what the fuck're you doing in my room?"

"Boyfriend… I been sittin' in here, inspecting the work… I'd say we're all healed. So, how was last night, then?" Eva asked, sipping slowly and watching Johnny with a small smile on his face.

Johnny shifted uncomfortably and moved back on the bed- not wanting the boy to see him naked. "It was fine.. can you scram?"

"Sorry, boyfriend. Got a special message from some one for Sally… Sworn to secrecy and was told it had to be done as soon as she was conscious." Eva said with a smirk.

"Oh hell no- get out." he said- a little irritable.

Sally groaned, "My God! Would you two bitches shut the fuck up!? I'm tryin' t'slee-" her eyes snapped open and she sat up, clutching the sheets to her chest as she realized there was a third person in the room.

She turned and looked at Eva and sighed, "Jesus, Christ, Eva… Scared the shit out of me!"

"He won't leave!" Johnny whined- not caring who heard- this was too damned awkward!

Sally rubbed at her eyes, "Stop whining…" and her hand shot out towards Eva, "Gimme that."

Eva obliged and handed her his cup of coffee, smirking as she chugged the warm liquid down.

"God! That damn awful!" Sally grimaced, handing the cup back.

Johnny blinked and flopped back, "No one else is a little uncomfortable by this situation? Its just me?"

"I've known Eva most of my life, Johnny… Eva is probably the closest I've ever gotten to having a female friend… The girls on the team are tolerances for me. And Mary is a fantastic woman… I usually can't stand other women." Sally grumbled, then looked at Eva, "So. How many guys will be running around naked this morning?"

Eva chuckled, "All of 'em. Those Jocks stayed again… They seem quite content here…"

Johnny groaned, he rolled onto his stomach and stuffed his head under the pillow. "Sally get 'em outta' my hang out" he said. He would tolerate the Jocks for her but no way could they keep spending days there- no way.

Rolling her eyes, she shared a bland look with Eva, "Please tell me you hid some clothes for myself and Johnny?"

Eva smiled and stood gingerly in one smooth movement, "Of course, Cuz. I could never leave you out dry like that… Takes attention away from me!"

Sally smiled and shook her head, not bothering with the sheet any more… Seeing as she's been naked in front of both any ways.

Eva always was the best 'girl friend' Sally's ever had, so why bother bein' shy? Eva sure as hell wasn't!

Johnny sighed and looked over his shoulder, "You have clothes for us? Where?" he asked.

Eva walked over to a bag and pulled out a pair a black with white stripes up the sides capris and an orange work out tank top and various other articles for Sally, and a pair of light blue jeans, a white teeshirt, socks and a pair of Johnny's preferred underwear.

"Thank you, Eva. You're a life saver!" Sally sighed out, changing right then and there.

Johnny was hesitant but also stood and got his clothes on- not looking at Eva if he could avoid it.

"Mm! If I had my cam 'corder, I'd tape you both changing and put on my site… I'd get rich off you two!" Eva shouted.

Sally smirked, "And I'd sue your fine black ass." she joked.

Johnny blinked, "How would you get rich offa' us?" he asked, clueless, "Ain't like its porn if we're gettin' dressed.."

Eva chuckled, "Boyfriend… You have no idea how many people out there would love to just watch you walk in slow motion."

Sally nodded, "Some people are sick in the head, Johnny… Like… Real sick." she said as she finished, pulling on her gym shoes, her favorite type of shoe.

Johnny blinked tugging on his t-shirt, "I ain't that good lookin' t'make money offa' me." he said bluntly. "I just kid when I say that- seriously- there're loads of other guys chick's rather look at."

"But how many of them is as modest as you?" Eva asked, walking up to Johnny, and crossing into his bubble, "A good blush is always the best make up."

Sally shook her head, "Leave 'im alone, Eva… I need breakfast."

Eva backed away, hands in the air, "He's left." he stated and walked towards the chair, placing it on his shoulder, "See you two downstairs." and left.

Johnny blinked, his face had colored a bit when Eva got close. He wasn't scared of the kid but it was just so awkward- Vance was one thing and he never got that close!

"He always been so...... eccentric?" Johnny asked- searching for the right word.

"Eccentric? Yeah… That's Eva for you. But, I think you'll find the Eva is far more than eccentric at times… Eva is also very smart. And a particularly fantastic ally. Don't get discouraged by him." Sally laughed. "Got me out of a shit load of trouble when I was younger."

"I don't doubt it- he taught you to fight, right?" he asked then bit his lip- technically he wasn't supposed to know that because she'd mentioned it when he was eavesdropping.

Sally nodded, "Yes. Got me into playing sports as a way to strengthen myself and hone my anger. Gave me structure when my mother didn't…"

Johnny smirked, "Then I should thank him or you'd have smacked me around, huh?" he teased her.

Sally smirked and walked up in a slight strut, grabbing his shirt, "Don't you know it." she growled dangerously with a deadly smirk, then released him and turned, stopping at the doorway, "You done yet, woman?" she joked.

Johnny rolled his eyes at her theatrics and snagged her around the waist and crushed his lips over hers hotly- then let go and walked down the hall. "Yup" he said casually.

Sally took a running start, then leapt onto his back, "I am offended you would behave so!" she mocked in a pristine tone, holding on to his shoulders.

Johnny staggered- not expecting her to pounce like that- and nearly toppled down the steps but he caught himself. "I am offended that ya' think I look like a spring board" he said.

"If I thought you were a spring board, I'd be down there, not on your back." she said, resting her head on his shoulder so that she spoke directly into his ear without actually being too loud.

"Define 'down there'." he said suggestively, hooking his elbows around her knees and holding ehr on his back as he started down the steps.

She laughed, "I meant on the landing one floor below. Nasty mind… I told you it's all you thought about!"

"Is not" he said, "You just say stuff that makes me think of it. I think 'bout other stuff."

"Pff… Like what? Care engines and break lights and crappy beers?" She joked.

"...Yea." he answered after a pause, "And other stuff.. sorta'.."

"Define 'Sorta'." she mocked with a smirk.

"Yanno... I 'been thinkin' 'bout Ma a lot" he said, "Worried t'go over 'cause I think she'll beat me senseless.."

Sally held in laughter because the statement struck her as absolutely hysterical, but also very, very true, "Why'd she do that? Because of our break up?"

"Yeah" he said, "She likes you more than she likes me" he laughed.

"I don't think that's why, Johnny." Sally smiled. "I think it's more because I treat you better than Lola ever did. And that's what she wants. Mary wants what's best for you…" she pecked his cheek.

"haha- riiiight- or she just wants t'see her ne'er do well son married off to a girl that reminds her of herself." he said smirking.

Sally had to think about that one, then nodded, "I can see that as a valid point… I know I'd do that… Wow… Talk about the phrase 'boys grow up to marry their mothers'!" she muttered the last bit, but Johnny obviously heard it, seeing as how she was RIGHT THERE IN HIS EAR!

He shuddered, "Stop it that tickles" he murmured, "And I am not marryin' my mother" he gave her a look, trumping any thought he might be a mama's-boy, he'd heard that too much growing up for his girlfriend to go off about it.

She smirked, "Fine. I won't talk." she was, of course, just messing with him.

"Lies!" he scoffed, "You talk more than me." the entered the kitchen which was full of near-naked, or completely nude boys and Johnny sighed.

"I doubt it!" Peanut laughed, sitting at the table and playing poker with the others, "You don't shut up ever Johnny!"

Sally laughed into Johnny's shoulder, "See? Some one's on my side!" Her attention then turned to the guys, "You can't possibly be playing strip poker, none of you would have bargaining clothes!?"

"We thought about it" Norton spoke up, "But Eva took all the clothes away and gave them to some guys- and hell, we didn' feel like arguin."

Eva chuckled, "I love it when everything is done my way."

Sally sighed, "Well… Uh… That is… Spiffy and all… But couldn't those of you with nothing but hair covering your balls have gotten sheets or towels to toga in?"

"Come on!" Norton rolled his eyes, "You seen Johnny butt-ass-naked, we're no diff'rent."

Johnny barked a cruel laugh, "Liars. I'm much bigger."

"Shut up, Vincent!" Hal and Peanut snapped and glared at him which made him grin.

Sally put her hands up, "Not part of this!"

Eva smirked, "Boyfriend? I promise you, I am the large one in the room!"

Sally grimaced, "So not part of this…"

Johnny shrugged, "I don't willingly compare the size of my cock."

Sally shut her eyes, "But you just did with your comment 'Liars. I'm much bigger'!" she couldn't help but point it out.

Eva leaned on the back of a chair, ankle crossed, other hand on his hip coolly as he nodded at Sally and Johnny in a 'See?' kinda motion.

Johnny made a point of not looked at Eva, "Well they started it a long time ago! Freshman locker room!"

Ricky grimaced, "Shut up, Vincent! Those were moments of desperate men."

Johnny grinned cheekily, "Desperate LITTLE men, huh?"

A can of beer was thrown at him but he dodged. They'd had this argument before.

"Oh God…" Sally muttered, shaking her head and moving away from Johnny, "I…. Really don't want to know…" She laughed.

"Ooh. I want to know! Do tell, lover boy!" Eva said to Johnny, smirking lightly.

"Well!" Johnny began loudly getting everyone's attention, and a few angry, naked Greasers to throw stuff at him. He stood on a chair, smirking. "We were little freshman and the preps were over in a corner hiding each other one at a time so no one saw them- the freaks. And we were just dressin' all normal when suddenly Ricky goes: "fuck! Vincent!" and I had no idea most guys weren't packin' as much!"

He grinned looking at his mortified friends. "So we all whipped our's out and as it came down, I, at the time the smallest of the group was definitely the biggest. SO I became leader!"

Sally put her fingertips to her forehead, "You telling me that by the size of your dick, that was how you became the leader?"

Eva laughed silently at her confusion.

Johnny nodded proudly, "Yup! Plus I kick ass so when they try to over-throw me--cough, cough RICKY cough-- I kick their ass."

Ricky glared at him, "Up yours, Vincent!" but the others had to laugh at him- Johnny was tougher than most of them even if he was slow at times.

Sally stood there, in utter awe and shock, then shook her head, "So… You dick heads really do only think about absolute bullshit like the sizes of your cocks and fucking people? Jesus Christ!" she exclaimed and before Hal could make a point about food, she gasped in a fake manor, "Oh, I'm sorry. And let's not forget food!? My God! You boys are pathetic. And I am not saying that because you're supposedly smaller than Johnny… I pray to whom ever is out there that none of you become politicians!"

Eva let loose a small snort of amusement, covering his mouth as he tried to stay out of it to examine how Sally handled the boys.

Johnny sat down on the chair and pulled her over and into his lap, "That is not all we think about.. not usually. I mean- sure at the time 'cause it made perfect sense, ad how else d'you think I'm leader?! Peanut's smarter and Norton's bigger!"

"How does-!" She started in a raised voice then took a breath and forced it to be normal, rather than all yelling, "How does having a larger cock instill your position as 'Greaser King'? If I were around then, I would argue that it would mean that'd be what you'd think with and obviously, I'd be right!" she mocked, hands on her hips.

"I do not think with my dick!" he argued, "You instigate all the time! I get hard and I want some! Thats all- but- fighting and fixing cars obviously not with my dick which is the other parts of my brain"

PEanut snorted and looked away- Johnn always did sound ridiculous when he tried to make a point. He wasn't stupid he just didn't care how the words came out.

Sally stared at him in awe, just blinking at him, then nodded slowly, "What ever. I rest my case. Men are not made for thinking! End of discussion. Wait, wait. Peanut thinks, Hal thinks… Eva doesn't count as either or. Vance better think unless he wants to get rid of his ears… Johnny? Other than fucking, cars, beer, and food, what else do you think about? And your mother doesn't count."

Eva scoffed, "Good luck finden an answer, boyfriend."

"I think about you all the time." he said evenly smirking up at her, but she knew from the look in his eyes that he meant it.

Peanut smirked- Sally was unpredictable that would turn her on too much or send her into a rant.

"Oh? And is it just fucking me that you think about?" she asked just as evenly, the challenge in her eyes. She always did love a good, matters-not argument.

Eva leaned closer, left eye brow raised and waiting for the stupid answer.

"No" he said, "I think 'bout you with clothes on too" he said, then shrugged, "I've had so much spare time lately- 'been missin' ya' sex wasn't on my mind too much, yanno?" he said.

"Smart answer." Eva whispered, standing fully.

Sally titled her head, "How sweet." and she pecked him softly.

Snapping his fingers, Eva gasped, "Sal? I gotta talk t'you in private… And I mean private, lover boy!"

Johnny frowned, "What? What ya' gotta tell her I can't hear?"

Sally pointed at Johnny, "I may have forgiven you for listening in last night to mine and Eva's conversation, but do not think you'll get that fuckin' lucky twice! I do have a life other than spending time with you, Johnny." she got up.

Johnny scoffed, "Fine. I'll stay put." he said obediently.

Sally smiled and kissed him, "Thank you." then went outside about a block away with Eva, just to be safe.

"Alright, Eva. You seem a little afraid… And that is not like you at all." Sally said.

Eva nodded, "Well some crazy fuck decided to come knockin' this morning and asked to see you."

"Crazy fuck? Scar of his eye?"

"Yeah."


	20. Ah, To Be Evil!

_OMG! 20!!! Since it's our 20th Chapter, we made it extra long for you all! 11 Pages! Yes, yes... We are fantastic, beautiful and kind!_

_Remember... __Three non-existant-virtual cookies for whom-ever pin points who Eva is based off of!!! ^^ - Scitah _

* * *

Sally sighed, "His name is Gary Smith… Resident psychopath. Near destroyed Bullworth Academy a while ago…"

"Makes sense… Saw the crazy in his eyes. Boy was swimming in bad Juju."

"Uh… Okay. What'd he want with me?" Sally frowned.

"He said, 'If she doesn't want me to blab her little secret to Johnny, she will meet with me on Wednesday in town for a lively chat.' Then that crazy bitch turned right on 'round and left." Eva reported.

"Shiiit!" Sally cussed, pacing a tight and short line. "If he tells Johnny, Johnny'll break it off with me again! Fuck me!"

"Tell him what?"

"Well… I promised Johnny I'd stay away from Smith, but then Smith started gaining power again and I have been keeping an eye on the rat bastard… He some how found out, prickly son of a bitch, and now he's blackmailing me into us openly hanging out… I risk my relationship by doing that!"

Eva nodded, "You gotta strike him down, Cuz."

"It isn't that easy… I gotta tell the boys."

"I thought you said you couldn't tell Johnny?"

"'The boys' does not include Johnny in this… Johnny shouldn't have to deal with Smith's bullshit ever again… I gotta take care of it myself."

Eva just nodded and followed Sally back to the Tenements where she played it off as if nothing was wrong.

The guys were still playing poker but this time it was strip poker- they'd divided Johnny's clothes and each got an article- Johnny had his jeans but no underwear and was rapidly winning at the game. There was a large pile of cash in the center too, along with the clothes.

Norton stood by the door smirking, watching them go at it when he saw them he grinned, "You missed the strip show!" he teased "They jumped him and pretty much clawed the clothes off his back!"

Sally waved absentmindedly, "I see him naked all the time…"

"I saw h-" Eva couldn't finish because Sally had covered his mouth.

"Be nice." she warned, to which he sighed and nodded.

"Who has not seen Vincent naked?" Juri exclaimed and the other guys busted up loudly.

Johnny grumbled in annoyance, "Cram it."

"Locker roooom-" Lefty sang before Johnny threw a can of beer at him.

"LADIES!? I will get a hose! Water does not scare me and cleaning is a passion… But how many of you want to be naked AND wet this lovely sunny morning?" Sally threatened, placing her hands on Johnny's bare shoulders.

"She'll do it" he said as they quieted down a little fearfully. He looked up at her, smirking, "So that mean we gotta find clothes?"

"Pff… I've walked through professional athlete's locker rooms… You ninnies should consider yourselves lucky. Ask any of the Cubs about Sally Givanno and they will scream like the little girls they are!" she glared around at all the boys.

"I was there! That shit was bad!" Eva admitted with a grimace and raised hand.

"Babe" Johnny said in a not-so-quiet-whisper, "Chilll outtt" he said pulled her down and kissing her.

She pulled back, "Uh-huh. I'll get my best man on that…" she rolled her eyes.

A knock interrupted what would probably be another discussion, so Eva and Sally walked over and greeted a few people with multiple bags of clothes.

They took them and started shouting names to come and get their bags, one by one.

Johnny made a face, "How weird. The preps have this?"

"I bet." Peanut said taking off Johnny's socks and handing them over as he pulled his own clothes on.

"If the Preps can't even do their own home work, what makes you think they or even their inbred fuck of parents even understand the concept of doing their own laundry?" Sally retorted.

Eva snickered, "I'm sure a day with me would teach 'em all they will ever need to know."

Johnny looked up, "You mean the finer points of ass sex?" he asked causing the others to laugh. Oh yeah, he was in a mood today.

"Oh, lover! A man after my own heart!" Eva nearly sang, moving over to Johnny.

Sally sighed and shook her head, deciding not to get involved this time.

Johnny pushed Vance towards him, "Mhm. Right here he is!"

Eva offered a very sly and often referred to as a terrifying smirk to Vance, "You a Catcher or Pitcher?"

Vance turned red and backed up, "Johnny's int'rest'd Eva!" he stammered and shoved the King forward rather violently as he took off. He had never been asked so bluntly and was very embarrassed!

Sally slapped a hand over her face, "You came on to poor Vance too hard, Eva… He isn't used to bluntness…"

Eva chuckled, "He'll get used to it." then Eva's attentions were turned to the 'Royalty' in his hands, "So, lover boy… What were you sayin' 'bout the Finer Points of Ass Sex?"

Johnny looked over at Sally, "Taken." he said smiling a bit awkwardly. Dammit why'd he get himself into these situations?!

Sally shook her head, "You dug yourself another ditch, baby… Crawl out of it on your own now… I helped you out the last few times… And I warned you about how Eva acts."

Eva chuckled, "Plus… Family is known to share, ain't they?"

Johnny looked at her, "He's your friend!" he said exasperatley, "I'd stop my friends from hittin' on you!"

"Yeah, but I don't ask for it with silly and albeit stupid questions, Johnny. And when was the last time any of them hit on me? Truly hit on me seriously, not as a joke? Or to get you off your ass?" she crossed her arms.

Eva chuckled again and offered the same lecherous sexual smirk to Johnny that frightened poor Vance away.

"No." Johnny said firmly to Eva and pushed him back a bit- "I am hopelessly addicted to the pussy- ass sex ain't doin' nuthin' for me- see? Still.. Down." he said a bit awkwardly talking about his cock- again.

"Oh, boyfriend… I can fix that." Eva began reaching towards Johnny until a hand slapped over Eva's wrist.

"That is not for you, Eva. Now go scare some one else… Better yet… Why don't I show you were Tender Derby lives?" Sally said in a low tone, having finally had enough.

Johnny hugged her gratefully looking like a lost dog that finally found its master.

Eva quirked a brow at Sally, "I wasn't gonna take your place, Cuz…"

"It does not matter. Johnny is mine. I am grateful for you teaching me what I needed to have learned, but Johnny is now and forever will be MINE. But I do have a little extra pay back plan on those preps…" she smirked evilly.

"We gonna Egg their houses?" one of the boys asked.

"Oh, no… Much better… We're going to give them one of the most deadliest weapons known to man…" she smirked evilly.

"You mean Eva?" Johnny asked, perking up from his spot pretty much attatched to her side.

Sally's grin could not get any more evil, "Lookit you Johnny… What a smart cookie." she chuckled, then turned her mischievous eyes towards Eva, "You in, Cuz?"

Eva smirked back, just as evilly, "Can't wait…"

Johnny blinked, "What's the plan?" he asked.

Sally stood there as various plans swirled in her head, "Hey, Eva? You still got your revealing Christams Costume?"

"The Reindeer one or the present one?" Eva asked.

Johnny blinked, "I don't think I actually wanna know..." he let go of Sally but didn't walk away.

"The Present. I heard Derby got out of the hospital a few days ago… What kind of woman would I be if I didn't send him a get well present?" she asked evilly.

Eva chuckled, "What do you need me to do Cuz?"

"You will either get them drunk with the strongest alcohol ever known to man, or will knock them out chemically or with harmless sleeping pills. Then, once they are all out cold, I'll stop by and help you shred ALL of their clothes, unhinge ALL their doors, turn off their heat and water, and making sure they can't fix it any ways. Then we will take pictures with which we shall create multiple copies and post all over Bullworth, sending special high resolution copies to their homes…" she finished.

Johnny stared at her and put his hand on her forehead, mockingly feeling for a fever. "You're not sick- you're just insane... That's sexy!" and he kissed her.

Sally chuckled evilly, "Why, thank you, Johnny. I'm glad you think so."

Eva sighed, "Remind me not to make you angry…"

"But you taught me all I know." Sally smirked.

"And you have far exceeded this teacher, Hooka Queen!" Eva laughed.

Johnny smirked and turned to bite at her neck- he was not getting horny- or so he told himself- hew as just feeling overly affectionate today. Yeah. That was it.

Sally let out a slightly evil, slightly excited giggle, then grabbed Johnny's face and kissed him hard, "Stop it… You distract me from being evil and plotting against our enemies."

Eva scoffed and shook his head, "I need to find me some one delicious…" and began to look around the room.

"Pretend I'm the enemy- plot the amazing things you can do to me." he said hotly in her ear, nibbling and sucking on her earlobe.

Sally quirked a brow at him, "You don't like being tormented… That's what you told me, remember? You just like to get down to it… Remember?" she asked sardonically.

"Maybe I've changed my mind" he murmured hotly to her and kissed her again.

"That's news to me…" she growled into his mouth, but then loudly pulled away with a smirk, "But you shall have to wait till tonight." her back to him.

Eva glanced at Johnny and Sally and watched in awe at the young lovers.

Johnny groaned, "Not faaaiiirr…" he pulled her so her back was to his front and he kissed her neck up and down- sucking licking and biting too.

She shuddered, one eye brow raised in contemplation, "Self restraint makes what's worth having fantastic to gain."

Eva blinked in awe, "She has never not wanted to hold off before…" he whispered to himself.

"Pleeeasssee" he whispered back at her ear.

Sally turned in his arms and held his face, mouth a mere inch away from his, "Don't beg… Makes me want to wait longer… And have patience… I promise to make it worth the wait." she then licked from his chin to the tip of his nose and pulled away abruptly, distancing herself from Johnny.

Her attention went to Eva, "Grab your costume… We have business to attend to." Apparently, she had her mood set today, too… The forecast? Evil and about to hail upon her enemies.

Eva nodded and rushed off.

Johnny groaned and sank down to sit and wait. What else could he possibly do? And he did not wanna rush after and help her with this... Really strange plan.

Eva soon came down in a sweat jacket and side buttoned adidas track pants. "Got a camera?"

"We'll pick one up on the way…" Sally smirked before grabbing the tool kit she bought weeks ago.

The two left talking about which kind of camera to buy, picking a nice digital camera with a photo printer, buying a cheap duffle bag, small walkie talkies, an sun glasses for both of them, they left the stores and headed up to Bullworth Vale.

"You got what you need to knock the pricks out?" Sally asked.

Eva nodded, "I do love this plan… If I were younger, I'd have thought of it!"

Sally smirked, "You're only 2 years older than me, Eva."

"2 Years is a long time, Sal." Eva said.

"So it would seem… It's the weekend, and all these pricks are doin' their normal tea and biscuits till 3. I want this all done by noon. Gary tends to stop by around 12:30 to check in on the freaks." Sally explained.

"We in M.I. 4?" Eva asked with a chuckle, which only made Sally smirk more.

"Might as well be." She chuckled.

Johnny and the other Greasers were sitting around the make-shift living room, the Jocks had FINALLY gone home and Johnny was sure he couldn't be any happier.

"Pants just are too restricting" Peanut sighed.

"I know!" Ricky agreed, "After being naked for the past couple hours pants are just.. evil.."

"No!" Johnny said, "Sally is evil!"

"Oh, she is not." Norton scoffed, "You're too much of a baby to stick with someone truly evil."

"I am not a baby!" Johnny argued.

"Pretty boy!" Hal sang- but neither he nor Ricky excepted the other boy to pounce on them! They rolled around on the dirty floor punching and grunting and somehow Johnny- who really wasn't as big as either of them- managed to keep them down.

The doors burst open followed by laughter from Eva and Sally.

Sally rushed to the table, pushing off the cards and what ever else and began to quickly set up that new printer she got as Eva flicked through the digital pictures on the camera, laughing at each one in turn.

"Oh, hell, that was so bad! I can't wait to hear about what happens after they wake up!" Eva chuckled evilly.

"Neither can I, Cuz… It will be one of the few high lights of my entire life!" Sally retorted over her shoulder.

Johnny was currently propped on Hal's chest with his fist cocked back. "How'd it go?" he asked.

"I'll show you." Sally smirked and snatched the camera from Eva, propping it onto the printer and allowing it to print out every picture, which in all honesty, did not take more than five to eight minutes with Sally checking over each picture.

The first picture was purely for Eva himself, of him posing on the antique white French couch, with hand carved cherry wood and expensive white silk in just his 'Costume'.

She handed that to him, "That one is yours… I don't ever wanna see it again… I'll have nightmares…" she joked.

Johnny blinked, "Come onnn" Johnny groaned, "What ya' do t'the fairy's?"

Hal was glad they were back and distracting Johnny from pounding his face in- now if she could only get him off- even if he was skinny it was an annoying weight he didn't want there.

Sally glanced up with a smile, mouth open to speak when she saw that he was on Hal, "What the hell are you doing to Hal!? Get the fuck offa him!" she rushed over, pulling Johnny away.

What could she say? She had a soft spot for good ol' Hal! Her favorite Greaser other than Johnny.

"Heeeyy" he whined as Hal got up, "He called me a pretty boy again- I was jus' provin'im wrong."

Hal grinned- he loved being her protégée- it got him out of trouble with Johnny- she'd defend Hal and weak-willed-sucker-for-his-dame Johnny would give up entirely.

Sally placed her hands on her hips, "How does hurting Hal prove you're not a pretty boy, Johnny? Not everything can be solved with violence!" Boy, was she one to preach! "And you are a pretty boy. It's part of your charm, now stop trying to beat the boys up and come and see these pictures. They're hysterical!"

"I am not a pretty boy!" he argued.

"Yes ya're" Hal said and Johnny spun around violently, Hal cowered behind his hands, "Sally!"

"Johnny! Stop it this instant!" Sally shouted, blocking him from poor Hal, then pointed towards the pictures, "Go by the pictures, now."

Eva chuckled and shook his head… 'Momma Sally' was not a side he had really seen either. Such a strange way Bullworth has changed her.

Johnny rolled his eyes and went over to the pictures- he was hesittant to pick them up and look- if it had Eva then it was probably something he didn't want to see.

The first one, other than Eva's picture, was of Derby with Bif, nude… And they were posed on the expensive wood carved table, Dirby the 'Catcher', or so it looked… Both their eyes closed.

Derby with his mother's pearls on him in various areas with lipstick on and a few lipstick marks on Bif's body.

Johnny put it down, "Alright- well- they'll be mortified. Gonna go bleach my eyes now." he went back over to the couch and shook his head.

"You think that one was bad?" Eva asked as Sally walked back over, "You should see the other ones!" she finished.

They shared a laugh and stacked the pictures together.

"We broke their heating and air, turned off the hot water, cut their electricity, and tossed their stupid satellite down the street…" Sally informed them with an evil smirk.

"And no worries… All fingerprints were either wiped away or were non-existant!" Eva said proudly, patting his one and only, favorite partner in crime on the shoulders. "Never make a foul against this woman…"

Johnny smirked, "Yanno there're already rumors 'bout them being queer."

"They already got rumors but you an' me bein' queer too, Johnny" Peanut said, "Don't mean a thing."

Johnny shrugged, "Does too- I bet they're familiar with that positon. We sure as hell ain't."

"Yeah, yeah… Every STUDENT knows… But how many people, teachers and parents included, know… And I mean actually know about it? How mortified would their folks be?" Sally then gasped and turned to look at Eva, "Think you can get in with the papers?"

Eva blinked, "I can work my magic… They still use papers here?"

"Yeah… Old fashioned bull shit! We'll send a copy and a story to the papers and they can't not print it. I know that this would make head line news and it would destroy those fuckers!" Sally muttered evilly… Today was just a dark and dismal day for her enemies.

She blinked in thought, not knowing what the hell he was talking about, then gasped lightly in realization and rolled her eyes, "I know you were listening to mine and Eva's conversation last night, Johnny... But seriously? Were you LISTENING?" she asked with a scoff, "And have patience..."

"I'm BAD at patience!" he huffed.

"And sentence structure-" Norton said.

"Cram it!" Johnny spat at him.

"And listening." Sally added to Norton and Johnny's current list.

"I was listening!" Johnny argued, "But you started it!" he retorted, "Its your fault!"

Hal blinked- wondering if telling Sally that had just landed him in a world of shit, or got him what he wanted.

Sally chuckled dryly, "So, it's my fault you never get your head out of your pants? It is some how my fault you can't control your sexual desires?"

Eva made a little 'O' and crossed his arms, watching quietly… Johnny just didn't know when to quite with her! That was for damn sure!

"Well- I would be able to control myself if you turned into, I dunno Eunice or Pinky- but seeing as you don't then no- I can't." he said calmly, "Besides- you instigate it 'cause ya' tease so much."

"And if you had proper endurance, you'd be able to play ball with me on that level, now, wouldn't you?" She smirked sarcastically, hands on her hips again.

"What? Endurance?" he scoffed, "I went weeks without anything- I hardly thought about it- look, if you don't wanna then you shouldn't touch me- ever- or even walk within my sight- you just turn me on!" he exclaimed.

He wasn't being a pervert- she just didn't understand how his brain worked. Truth be told he didn't either- but the constant wanting sex-thing was because he loved her and- well, she was really damn good too.

Sally sighed irritably and shook her head, "If we continue this argument, this will be a very short reunion, Johnny. So, I forfeit for our relationship." she said evenly, staring at him a moment.

Eva gaped at her, "Y-You're gonna give up the argument?"

She only nodded.

Johnny stared a second, "Okay. I'm quiet too." he said evenly. If she could stop he could stop.

Sally nodded again, then sifted through the pictures, pulling out the best, "So, Eva? We gonna write this article or what?"

Eva was still gaping at her, then shook his head and nodded, "Course! I'll go and get my laptop."

"You finally got one?" Sally asked.

"Course! Traveling is my thang now." He joked and rushed off, but not before glancing at Vance, "I'll make you a copy of my picture and sign it for you." and he vanished to Sally's room, where he had put his things.

Vance was blushing red again, Johnny smirked and clapped him on the shoulder, "That'll teach ya' for playin' both teams!"

"Sh- shut up, Vincent!" he stammered, trying to glare at his Boss but failing miserably with that blush on his face.

Sally smiled sadly at Vance and plopped down on the other side of him, "Listen… Don't listen to bigot brained Johnny. You do what you feel you should, Vance. If you like the same sex, then by all means, you go for it. I'll support you all the way!"

Johnny looked at her, "I'm just pickin' on 'im. I never beat him up when he had his lil' boyfriends over."

Vance's blush increased, "You said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Everyone already knows!" he argued "I mean- come on, who am I t'bug Vance on who he's fuckin' when I was with that tramp for so long?"

Sally frowned at Johnny for being so blunt on poor Vance, but then nodded, "True." she turned to Vance, "D'you need anything? Eva could teach you some tricks I'm sure you don't know…"

Vance blushed, "N- n- nooo!" he said hiding his face in his hands and Johnny busted up laughing and pointing at him- falling back on the couch in hysterics.

"Johnny!" Sally screeched, reaching over to give him a Charlie Horse in the leg, "Be nice! Don't you dare laugh at Vance!" she then hugged Vance to her, "It's alright… He's just an ass hole…"

"Ow!" Johnny yelped suddenly holding his leg- no longer laughing.

Vance let her hug him but was still flustered, "I'm fine. I know how to be gay just fine- its okay. I don't need Eva's help. And I know Johnny's a prick- he's been this way ever since he caught me and Trent..."

"Oh the Brightside; he didn't pound ya'." Norton said, "He was pretty cool 'bout it-" then he started laughing too and the other Greasers joined in- even Vance- remembering that day. The inside joke. Well, Johnny didn't laugh- he was in pain.

Eva pranced down the stairs and blinked at the odd look on Sally's face as she stared down at Vance in her embrace and Johnny clutching his leg in pain as the other Greasers laughed, "Alright… What'd I miss?"

"A lot" Ricky snorted, "Johnny pickin' on Vance- Sally punching 'im- ah! The day Vance came out!"

Vance chuckled, "I was dragged out, man!"

Eva nodded, "I hid it from my mother when I was younger and when she caught me with a boy a little older than myself, she called me a Sexual Deviant of the Devil… Tried to get me exorcised… Sally's th'one who saved me, that day… She could sell the hair off your back to you." he reminisced with a small smile.

Sally laughed, "I remember that! Oh, my God! Y'remember what I told 'er?"

Eva nodded, "Y'said, 'By setting yourself against your son, you allow the Devil to fill you with hatred and fear for your own flesh and blood!' That was priceless! That look of horror on her face!"

"Vance's was funny too…" Norton said, under control, "It was sophomore year and we just moved into the Tenements- well Johnny was a pretty sheltered little boy--"

"Was not!" Johnny argued- rubbing his leg still in pain.

"Yes you were- shut up." Norton said not even looking at him, "So he heard a noise upstairs and went up and saw--"

"Trent was blowin' me!" Vance blurted and busted up.

Hal grimaced, "He's nasty…"

"You're one to talk!" Lucky said, "Edna-lover!" and Hal glared at him.

Norton nodded, "So, Johnny just kind of stared at them and then me an' the others came up and we got it right away. THEN! Vance noticed us and Trent ran off- but Johnny was real quiet until finally he goes: 'I thought only girls do that...' and well, just imagine-"

Peanut grinned, "The look of innocence!"

Sally and Eva sat there a minute, then burst out laughing.

Sally reached over and patted Johnny's shoulder, "To have that kind of innocence…" she chuckled.

Johnny shot her a glare- "Well, it ain't my fault Lola and I never fucked 'til Junior year!" he blushed.

"Johnny, you didn't even jerk off." Ricky frowned and Johnny shrugged.

Sally went into thought, "Well… That actually explains why you can't help but want sex now… After not having it for so long… Not even masturbation? Wow…" She leaned towards him, across Vance a little, "You weren't even curious?"

Johnny blushed and shrugged, "I dunno- never thought 'bout sex. You seen mama and uncle Al- they never mention it and I just had to figure it out on m'own. Fresh outta' the home I didn' know a thing!" he said- bushing because he was Johnny Vincent who should have lost his virginity the day after puberty not just last year.

Sally sat back, "Huh… I didn't know that… God, I lost my virginity so young… It was strange too, though… My mother let me watch whatever the hell I wanted, so I didn't feel all that obligated about being a good girl-"

"Especially with living with your mother… That skank was top rate…" Eva muttered, shaking his head.

"Yeah… She even encouraged it, the weirdo…" Sally laughed. "Man… How old was I when I lost it?"

"You had to be now younger than 13 and no older than 15..." Eva murmured in thought.

"It was my 13th birthday… I remember… And this boy I liked was at the party-"

"That cute Guido… A friend of mine… Y'know Eric is still crazy 'bout you!" Eva stated.

"Pff! Cute, but so, so, so stupid… And quite insane…"

"Dated his Cousin after you dropped him!" Eva informed Sally, who made a disgusted face and shuddered.

"God… What the hell was I thinking?!" she laughed.

The guys all stared at her, eyes wide, "Whoa!" Norton exclaimed first, "You out-did all of us!" he exclaimed grinning.

"Especially Peanut- Virgin Larry." Johnny teased him and made the smaller boy blush red.

Sally laughed loudly, Eva shaking his head lightly.

"Yeah… I didn't have a lot of restraints!" Sally murmured.

Johnny looked at her, "Honestly- was he better than me?" he asked.

"Johnny shut up." Lefty laughed at him, "You're so paranoid 'bout your sex!"

"Hey man- a man keeps his woman 'cause'a sex!" Ricky said quickly.

"That why you ain't got a woman?" Peanut asked and the others hissed 'low-blow' as Ricky winced and looked away.

"Oh, Peanut- ya' virgin, quit bitchin'!" Johnny grinned, hitting him on the back. "Its okay. Girls find inexperienced guys sexy."

"Liar." Vance murmured but Johnny elbowed him.

"Haha. I have to agree with Vance here, Johnny… Girls do not generally like inexperienced… Most women like men who can comfort and protect them… I am quite positive that once Peanut leaves this crap hole and gets a job out there, meeting people constantly, he'll get snatched up like that!" Sally snapped her fingers, "Wanna know why? Cause he isn't always thinking with his cock, he isn't a shit head ass hole, and, he's a thinker… Granted, sometimes his thoughts are strange and plans worse, but still… He thinks."

Johnny frowned, "If Larry's so great date him."

"Someone's jealous!" Hal whispered not-so-quietly to Norton who barked a laugh.

Sally growled at Johnny, "Don't you fuckin' start with me Johnny Vincent. If I had wanted Peanut, I would have him." she stated dangerously, glaring at Johnny, "You're really pissin' me off, Johnny."

Eva winced, "Oh, boyfriend you better shut your mouth." he suggested.


	21. It's All About Honor And The Win!

_Alright... Back to 8 pages per chapter... And... We continue with our drama, angst, and odd love... ENJOY!  
_

_Remember... __Three non-existant-virtual cookies for whom-ever pin points who Eva is based off of!!! ^^ - Scitah _

* * *

Johnny leaned back and fell silent. Peanut did not look at him- something similar had happened between Johnny, him and Lola which resulted in Peanut missing school for two days of school because he was unconscious from the beating.

Norton sighed, "Can ya' two not argue- for like two second?"

Sally's dangerous look turned towards Norton, but said nothing, just glared.

Eva took a few steps back, hands in the air, "I ain't got nuthin' t'do with this shit!"

"What set her off? Johnny?" Vance asked Eva, blinking. "I mean- duh, Johnny- but was it just 'cause what he said or 'cause he was bein' jealous?"

Eva shook his head, "Some times… She just has moods… Some times she just has pent up rage and anger that she needs to let loose and who ever is there gets it. All women do it. Some men, like Johnny do it too!"

"Johnny's PMSin'?" Hal blinked, confused.

Johnny glared at him, "NO!" he hissed.

Vance rolled his eyes, "Ya'll need'a calm down. Too high-strung."

"Am not!" Norton argued.

Peanut groaned loudly, "Its not a surprise they're arguin'! They're always arguin'!"

Sally sighed, "Groaning Sausage Fest! Perfect time to head out…" she muttered, standing up.

Johnny scrambled over Vance and fell down where Sally had been and yanked her back down. "Head out to where? Sell out the Preps?" he asked.

"I was gonna… Because you sausage heads are all actin' like weeping vaginas! I mean, seriously!" she laughed.

"Weeping vagina's..." he repeated, "Wow- never heard that one- the hell's it mean?" he asked keeping his arm around her waist- she was sitting on his hips because he was in a very awkward position and not actually sitting. More like he was being held up by the arm-rest and a very un-amused Vance.

"Means these supposed men are just a buncha pussies! C'mon you girly-girls! Grow some balls." Sally laughed, turning a grin towards all the guys.

Eva barked his own laughter.

"We got balls... ya' saw 'em earlier" Lefty- who generally kept his mouth shut, pointed out.

Johnny smirked, "I was not bein'... Okay maybe…" he sighed, "But ya' ain't a man so ya' just don't know."

Sally shook her head, "Yeah, alright… What ever." she laughed, "Just because it looks like you have balls don't mean you use 'em right!"

"I think I use 'em!" Johnny mumbled into her year, "You seen it."

Sally snorted, "Yeah… They're all you use." she joked, "Now let me go so you can get offa Vance… I don't think he likes you like that."

Johnny looked at Vance, "Am I upsetting you?"

Vance looked over, "No!" he gasped sarcastically, "I love having your big-heavy combat boots on my freakin' back!"

Johnny limberly swung himself around and sat normally.- but did not let Sally go.

She sighed, "Would you die if you had to let me go?" she propped her head up on her fist, resting her elbow on his shoulder.

"...maybe" he said, looking up at her, "Most likely- yanno what? Yes. Yes I would." he said nodding affirmatively and looking as serious as he could.

Sally laughed and shook her head, "You're such a weirdo…" she then kissed him lightly.

He kissed her back, "So you'll stay?" he asked- and if he had a tail it would be wagging.

"Yes." She chuckled, "I'll stay."

He grinned, "I win!!" he sang and flopped back holding her tight.

"Okay! No snuggling near Vance!" Vance exclaimed and rushed over to the other couch.

Sally laughed loudly. "Aww…. But Vance!?!" She whined, kicking her legs and actin' funny.

"Nooo! I won't share!" Johnny gushed and held her tighter in his arms. As if he was hiding her from them.

Sally laughed again, only louder. "Don't be selfish, Johnny… It's important to learn to share when you're young!" she pointed, tapping his nose.

"Mama forgot that." he said biting playfully at her finger.

"You bite me, I'll bite back twice as hard!" she warned jokingly, not at all hinting at sex or anything like it.

"Wanna see what happens when Sally bites you?" Eva pulled up the left side of his shirt to show a large bite scar, "Had her in a head lock and she bit me to get free…"

Johnny paled a bit and looked at her, resorting to a les self-mutilating form of attack. He pouted. "Nooo- Sallyy! I don' wanna share!" he exclaimed.

Sally snorted and shook her head, "You are such a child, sometimes, Johnny…"

"At least you ain't robbin' a cradle or breakin' a law with him." Eva stated, earning a strange and confused look from Sally.

"What?" she laughed out.

Johnny bit his lip and nipped her ear- deciding not to comment on that since.. Technically, and that's if you really wanted to get technical. She was. But, it wasn't like he cared or anything- age was just a number.

"Eva? Johnny isn't 18 yet." Sally laughed.

Eva gaped, "How long till his birthday?"

Johnny shifted a bit and smirked, "Roughly six months." he said, it was more like five and a half but Johnny never had a head for numbers.

Eva held his head, "You two just be careful! If this get's out, since Sally is technically an adult and Johnny still a minor, this could get you both into a hell of a lot of trouble! Especially you Sally!"

Sally nodded, "We'll be careful not to rape one another out in public, Eva." she smirked.

"This is not a joke, Hooka. I mean it. Law isn't there to protect… It's there to destroy the lives of people like us." Eva stated angrily.

Johnny rolled his eyes, "I'm mature for seventeen- no one would suspect a thing!"

The other Greasers bust out laughing at him again, "You? Mature? No!"

Johnny glared, "Yea' I am!"

Sally and Eva shook their heads, "Not really…" they replied to Johnny at the same time.

Johnny gave them each this look, "Hey, come on! Don't play like that! I'm mature!"

"For like, a 5-year-old!" Sally smiled, pushing the tip of her index finger to the tip of Johnny's nose.

Johnny sincerely looked hurt, "That ain't true! If I acted like a little kid ya' wouldn' put up with me.."

Eva snorted, "I gotta say, I don't think I've ever met some one who couldn't take a joke like you can't, Johnny…"

Johnny blinked, and looked at him not sure exactly how he would respond to that. It wasn't so much he had a bad sense of humor.. he was just thick. Though Johnny would never admit that.

"He's been this way forever" Norton said to Eva, "He's too stupid to get it when we're just playin'.."

"I wasn' playin'. He acts like a five year old." Ricky said earning a glare from their boss who would have lunged at him were he not weighted down by Sally.

Sally inhaled deeply, "Alright! The verbal knives are coming out and in order to stop the putty fight that is fast approaching! I say we all go our separate ways for an hour or so… I got shit to do any ways."

Eva nodded, "I'll go with you to get copies and fliers ready and up."

Johnny let go of her, "I'll mope around here until you get back."

"Wait- as opposing to when? You always mope." Ricky smirked, another hard glare form Johnny.

Sally stood with a helping hand from Eva and sighed, "Enough of this! Johnny may not get when you guys are joking, but shouldn't you meat heads have learned by now that he doesn't get it? That he takes it seriously and it makes him angry? If you twots can't leave Johnny alone, I'm going to put you in corners like the children you are!" She paused to look them all in the eye, "Are we clear?"

Ricky stared at her, "Oh, really? Well, my folks ain't never forced me into a corner and you can't neither."

Norton was laughing at the image in his head. The Greaser clique, with a rep for being bad, standing with their noses in corners like five year olds. It was pricless and he could hardly breathe he was laughing so hard.

Vance blinked, trying to imagine it but he didn't think anyone but Ricky would deserve it right now- ok, maybe Johnny since he does act like a kid all the time. But not him, definetly not him.

Eva gasped, "You fools just signed your death warrant… I'll be outside with everything we need, Sal." and he vacated the premises as fast as he could.

Sally smirked evilly and sauntered behind Ricky. She leaned down, "See? That's why it would happen with me around… Cause I ain't your folks… don't want to be. And you'd do well to listen to every word I say, Ricky… Because they might just be the last you hear… Now, you boys will behave, or I will punish you. And don't try to hide or run… 'Cause I promise, I will find you."

Her tone was icy and cold, threatening and commanding… The tone that could chill a man's soul to the core.

Johnny looked up, "E- even me?" he asked, looking a little nervous. But undeniably adorable at the same time with his eyes all wide like that, looking up a her.

Ricky scoffed, and leaned back.

Norton wiped at a tear in his eye, "No- I meant- I'd love to see that, Sally. You probably could."

Vance shifted a little, "When you say 'punish' what do you mean exactly?"

Sally sighed and turned to Johnny, "If you missbehave, yes, Johnny." then to Norton, "You doubt my abilities with your 'probably'?" then to Vance, "What ever comes to mind… And believe me… My mind has some dark corners." she ended with a smirk.

Norton shook his head, "It was more of a 'I have your back because you could do it but I don't want to seem whipped so I said probably' kind of probably.. ya'see?"

Johnny and Vance looked at each other and shuddered. "Okay- we're gonna be good." they said together and looked at her, resembling children not young men.

Sally smiled, "All words and sentences I had wanted to hear." she then cleared her throat, "I know Hal and Peanut will behave with Vance, Johnny and of course, Norton…" she turned to look at Lucky and Ricky, "But will you two behave?" there was a challenge in her eyes… She loved muffling bad behavior.

Ricky shrugged, "Maybe."

Lucky nodded, "Sure will, but you shouldn't count on Johnny."

Johnny looked at him, "Don't turn her on me, you bastard!"

Lucky ignored him.

Slightly grinding her teeth, unpleased with their answers, she stared hard at them a moment, then hauled them to dangle in her fists and she gripped the front collars of their shirts, "Listen here! I will not take those answers… You will not disobey me, or your asses are mine, you got that? I'm not here to hover over you brats. Now behave, and I mean it, or you will pay."

She shook them slightly, waiting for an answer from the two, glaring into their eyes.

"Look. Sally, I like ya', you're a good dame- but you are JOHNNY'S dame not RICKY's dame." Ricky said slowly, "And I'll be nice 'round you, and nice 'round your boy, but I ain't gotta follow every little rule ya put down." and he had a point. Sally wasn't there to be their mother, though she took to the role swimmingly, she was there to be Johnny's girlfriend.

Lucky, however, bobbed his head agreeing to her rules.

Sally chuckled and dropped Lucky back onto the couch, "That's right… I ain't your dame… I ain't your mother, sister, or aunt… But, This is my home now, too… And the last female that had anything to do with you was a whore and you were all left unchecked, angry, and constantly fighting… And, Lola couldn't fight for shit, but I sure as hell can and I fucking enjoy knocking teeth out! You behave, you keep your teeth… You act out, I take them as souvenirs." she dropped him after a heated glare, then smiled at Johnny, "I'll be back later. Don't wait up."

She leaned down to him and pecked him softly before moving towards the door and exiting.

Johnny trailed after her to the door and kissed her again, "Mhm. Okay. See ya." he smiled as she left. He didn't care if she man-handled his clique, he was boss, she was his girl so she was sort of his boss.. he would do anything for her- even let her control his crew.

When Sally and Eva got home after their evil plan to the Preps was carried out, The Tenements had a bad feeling, like something had happened while they were out. It wasn't clear and all the boys were in bed or out- either way no one was in sight for Sally to ask.

It just felt wrong. Then- they noticed the kitchen and living room was a wreck. The furniture was upside down and sloppy- like a tornado had flown through it or a bunch of brawling idiots.

By the marks of blood on one wall the latter was proven to be true. She heard something creak a few floors up- someone had stuck around.

Sally motioned for Eva to follow her and do so quietly, which Eva was already ready for.

She slowly, stealthily stalked up the stairs and peaked down the hallway.

Eva frowned and wondered if they should just turn tail… Damned white people always having to be brave when something creepy happens! But Sally was the only true friend he had ever had and kept… He would never abandon her to do crazy shit like this on her own…

Mentally cursing himself to be quiet, Eva waited on any command from Sally, the only person he would gladly follow into Hell.

Probably to Eva's delight the only thing that happened was Johnny came trotting down the steps. The house was entirely dark- no lights would turn on- but they knew it was Johnny. None of the other Greasers moved like he did.

He looked up, his eyes had adjusted to the darkness and it wasn't so bad because fo the streetlamps outside.

"I'll clean up the mess." he told Sally, passing them and stepping over wreckage as he entered the kitchen.

Sally gaped and shared an awed glance with Eva before following Johnny, a total reverse of the roles between her and Johnny, "Wait a minute! What the hell happened? We- I thought something bad happened? There's blood on the walls and the furniture is…" She turned to run a hand over her tied up hair, "All over the place and not in a good way."

"Did you guys forget to pay the bills, too?" Eva chipped in.

Johnny shook his head and opened the fridge, "Fight. Ricky.. he said some shit. I guess I got carried away- Norton tried to stop me. Use you imagination. Got into a big fight. Brawl. Even down into the basement.. Hal's head got smashed off the electrical box. My cousin'll fix it though.. in the end I kicked 'em out..." he sounded sad, "so.. its my fault. So I'll clean the mess. Tomorrow, I guess, when my head stops hurtin'..."

"Uh-Eh…" Sally stammered, "You kicked all of them out? You're alright? Was it just Ricky who opened his big fat fuckin' mouth? I'm gonna kill the bastard! Is Hal alright? How 'bout Vance and Peanut?"

Eva sighed and placed a hand on Sally's shoulder, "One at a time, Sal. The poor guy just got out of a fight."

Johnny shrugged, "I was so mad." he slammed the door shut hard, "I dunno who I hit- I dunno if they were okay or not when they left- fucked me up bad... I think Vance was limpin'. Sorry, Sally, I'll make it right with them.. Eventually." he did sound really sad and he leaned against the counter, arms folded in thought. He'd never gotten so mad he didn't remember who he attacked, worst part was it was his friends. Stupid Ricky. Running his mouth.

Sally frowned at the sight of seeing him so upset and walked over, turning him towards her to pull him to her body, hugging him tight. "You gonna be alright? Do you need anything bandaged or something."

He hugged her and shook his head, "Naw. I think the bruises look good." he let go of her, "I want a shower and t'sleep. Ya' wanna come or stay up with Eva?" he wasn't acting like his normal clingy, over-protective, obsessive self.

Eva shook his head, "I'm goin' t'bed anyways! You two don't keep me up with your loud ways, alright?" and he vanished from sight.

Sally smirked after Eva and shook her head, "You shower and come on t'bed… tomorrow you'll get to hear and maybe see something funny." she pecked his nose and moved out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

Johnny smirked. He watched her go and then showered. He climbed into the bed next to her not long later but he couldn't sleep. Damnit he was so mad! Ricky had said stuff about Sally! Of course, he never planned to tell her- she'd kill him. He wanted to kill him and he'd been damned close if Norton hadn't stepped in.. and Lefty.. and Peanut... but then- all he remembered was socking Peanut in the face. It was the strangest thing. Not being able to remember.

Sally sighed in her sleep and yawned, having 'felt' Johnny's unrest, "Can't sleep, baby?" she asked tiredly.

He shook his head, "Nope, but you go on and sleep, Sally." he said reassuringly. "I'm good."

Sally groaned and sat up, "The fact that you think you can lie t'me about it just proves how bad this is." she then turned to lay down facing him, head propped up, "Listen… They all know you get a little crazy, every one does in their own way. But, if they're true friends, they will forgive you."

"...I think I'm the one who smashed Hal into the electrical circuit" he told her. He wanted her mad at him- that way he wasn't alone. "I'm probably the one who smashed Vance's leg, too..."

Sally inhaled shortly with a slight frown as she thought a moment and began to wonder what got Johnny so upset. "Johnny? What did Ricky say?"

Johnny shut his mouth. No way was he going to tell her.

Blinking at Johnny's silence, it didn't take much thought to figure out it was something about her, "What did he say about me, Johnny?"

Johnny looked away. That made it easier to keep his mouth shut if he didn't look at her.

Sighing, Sally rubbed the bridge of her nose, "If you don't tell me, I will ask the guys and they will tell me and not only will I most likely be upset with big mouthed Ricky, I'll be upset with you for having not told me. So… Just tell me. I'd prefer to hear it from you any ways." she said softly, trying to reason with him.

Johnny sighed and sat up, he didn't look at her, "He said ya' were just like Lola. Ya' had me whipped and ya' treated me like a baby not a boyfriend. He kept goin' on 'bout how ya' were..." he sighed and shook his head, "Just- nit-pickin.. like anything ya did he made it bad. Anything at all. Just ran you down and I didn't listen after he called ya' a clingy.. whore.." he ended, not looking at her, sure, it hadn't been the worst thing for Ricky to say but it was the fact he thought he had the right to run down his girlfriend that pissed him off!

Sally stared at Johnny a moment, just staring, then chuckled, "He obviously doesn't really know me, then, does he?" she stifled her laughter and shook her head, "He was just sore 'cause I told him off… coward couldn't say th'shit t'my face, is all." she waved it off, finding that getting angry about it might not help their situation, seeing as how the Greasers were currently disbanded and shit was 'bout t'go down in town and at school.

Johnny looked at her, "You're not mad?" he asked, surprised.

She shook her head, "Not really. Lola and I are completely different people! It takes some one extremely pissed or retarded to think of us in any way similar save for our obvious connection of you and Bullworth. It's like getting mad at a Drunk for slurring." she shrugged slightly, "Ricky don't bother me… It's when he bothers you that he bothers me, baby."

Johnny smiled at that, "Oh.. well, damn that;s good!" he exhaled. "Least you ain't mad. I think.. the others saw it that way too- I think Vance was yellin' that at me... I think I hit him before it sunk in.."

Sally chuckled and ran a hand down his face lovingly, "Always throwin' punches…" she muttered before kissing him, "Always gotta be th'tough guy, huh Johnny?" she smiled.

Johnny kissed her back and put his hand over hers, "Wha's wrong with bein' the tough guy?" he asked.

She chuckled again, "You end up punching your friends, silly." she kissed him a few more times, too happy to be bothered about much else at the moment.

"...oh... yeah" he laughed too and kissed her back, "...well... they shoulda' just let me beat on Ricky!"

Sally laughed silently and placed her forehead against his, "You can't be you without some sort of fight, can you, Johnny?" her arms snaked around his neck as she pressed lazily to him.

He smirked and shook his head, "No- prolly not." he said pulling her between his legs and staring down at her.

Sally smiled up at him and ran a hand down his face, "Go t'sleep, Grump. We got fun shit going on tomorrow… We need our rest."

"Right!" he grinned, "Those pictures... ya' get 'em in the paper?" he asked laying down and pulling her down with him.

Sally chuckled and nodded, "Sent them to the Parents of each stupid Berry wearin' bastard with personal letters and notes to read the town news, sent the pictures to Crabby-Snatch and the entire student and faculty body." She sighed happily, "I do love extended vengeance…"

Johnny blinked and kissed her again, "You're fuckin' evil, Sally." but he was grinning at her- he loved it too.

She nodded happily, "And don't I know it! Now sleep…" she commanded jokingly.

"Yes ma'am." he nodded, laughing and kissing her again, feeling more at ease. He fell asleep.

Once he was asleep, Sally pushed at his bangs and smiled sadly. She didn't want to keep the secret of Gary, which continued to grow astronomically to her… She had a few days before she would have to meet him in town, th'Bastard…

And, as much as it killed her to keep the secret, she knew it would hurt more if Johnny got angry after hearing about it, or getting caught up in Gary's plot again and getting chewed and spit into the trash like gum.

Sighing slightly, she pushed it to a corner of her mind and fell asleep on top of Johnny, snuggling into his chest like a frightened child.

Sally awoke the next morning to Johnny pacing back and forth with Eva's cell phone. It was light now and she saw Johnny had a nice shiner, and his lip was split but she'd tated that last night and his torso was covered in bruises, as was his left cheek. He was hlding the phone away a bit because the person on the other line was yelling.

"NOW?! JOHNNY?! NOW?!" they were screaming.

Johnny sighed loudly, "YES! NOW!"

"Jesus Christ… What the fuck is going on?" Sally groaned, sitting up, blinking the sleep away.

"My cousin…" Johnny forced a smile, "By the way Eva's up- downstairs- paper arrives in a few minutes if you wanna be there to see it. I'm negotiating our electricity."

Sally nodded and threw on her robe and slippers, "Come downstairs when you're done yellin' on Eva's phone." and went downstairs to find Eva walking towards the table with a newspaper and cup of coffee in his hands, smirking.

"Ha!" he blurted.

"What's so funny, Cuz?" Sally asked, grabbing the mug from Eva and sipping it.

Handing the cup back, Sally grimaced, "That's still God Awful, Eva."

He chuckled, "Then stop drinking it, Woman!" placing the mug onto the table, he set the paper down as well, "Front page, censored pictures, rest of the pictures are in 3 other pages! Story runs on and on about corruption, homosexuality, inbreeding, and some other bull shit. Where ever a finger could point, it is stated!"


	22. Escaping Death, A Lot!

_... *Whistles* We're coming to an end of the first installment of Johnny's New Dame... No worries... We'll make a sequal to finish everything up. I promise!_

_Remember... __Three non-existant-virtual cookies for whom-ever pin points who Eva is based off of!!! ^^ - Scitah _

* * *

Sally gaped, "3 pages?"

"Technically, front page makes four." Eva smirked, clapping the red head on the back, "You did good with getting publicity."

Sally nodded, "Four fuckin' pages! That's fantastic!" she exclaimed happily.

Johnny came down a little while later. He handed Eva his phone, "Thanks." he said.

"Welcome. Any luck or should I call in some favors?" Eva asked with a smirk.

Sally frowned, "People owe you already?"

Johnny shook his head, "Naw. Mike's on his way. How'd it go?" he asked.

Eva shrugged at Sally and sipped his strange coffee.

Sally got excited and pointed eagerly at the laid out paper, tapping the tabled loudly with her fingertip, "Look! Look! Four pages, that includes front page! So exciting!" she giddily shook.

Johnny kissed her, "I'm glad you're so happy." he smiled. "Those Preprs're gonna be miserable!"

Sally nodded, "I would hope so!" she then glanced around, "Shit… Johnny? Get dressed for class! Eva? Don't scare who ever the hell is comin' out for the electricity, alright?"

Eva nodded. "A'ight."

Johnny groaned, "Class?" he sighed and trudged back upstairs to dress as she had ordered.

Sally nodded to herself, running over her mental check list as she scurried about, pulling on her uniform and grabbing toast.

She munched quickly, drowning the food with another chug of Eva's Coffee, much to her disliking.

Coughing, she cleared her throat, "Joh-" more coughs, "Johnny! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" then grabbed the paper, "I'm takin' this with me, okay?"

Eva held up another copy, "Already covered it!"

"You rock, Eva." Sally laughed.

Johnny came down trying to button up his shirt, "Damn- Sally- rush me?" he complained.

Sally rushed over, tucking the paper under her arm to help him, "I don't want to be late… Timing is everything today. And also, don't give up any information on what Eva and I have done. Don't even mention it to the guys unless your asking if they've read the paper or heard the rumors. Alright? We don't want to give them incentive as to us doing the task…" she said quickly.

"Okay" Johnny blinked, when she finished the buttons, "I could'a done that" he complained and pulled on his school vest.

"Then it'd be uneven, like last time… Here." she handed him his jacket.

Eva smiled fondly, "You two remind me of a married couple, or something. It's cute."

Johnny pulled it on, "Well... could be worse" he smiled a bit, "Not like I don't intend on marryin' her."

Sally chuckled, "No time for talk… Gotta run! Later Cuz!" she shouted while dragging Johnny out of the door, later explaining that she wanted to see every one's reactions.

Johnny followed her, eagerly, like he always did. He had wanted to try and skip school- because he did not want to face the guys just yet.

Slowing at the gate, Sally looked from small inter-cliqued group to small inter-cliqued group. Each having either the pictures or paper in their hands, muttering, whispering, wondering.

"Wow… Do you see that?" Sally muttered, catching her breath.

Johnny grinned, "Mhm." he nodded and looked from group to group.

Sally held onto Johnny's hand and walked further until all eyes looked past her and Johnny towards the gate.

"I TOLD YOU IDIOTS TO BE CAREFUL! DIDN'T I?! YOU WORTHLESS SHITS!" Shouted Gary.

Sally turned and stared in awe, then pushed away a smirk at Gary's anger.

Johnny blinked, "Wow.. then.. wait.. are they gay?" he blinked. He looked at her. Was Gary going along with Sally's plan? Or had he really told the Preps to be careful?

"How were we supposed to know?" Derby growled, glancing around, glaring at all the staring students.

"We are at war, you inbred pompous idiot! You may have cost it all for us! We aren't under surveillance because you think you're pretty, Harrington!" Gary growled back.

"What's going on out here?" Called Dr. Crabblsnitch's booming voice. "Get to class! Every one! If you have any of those pictures, I suggest you throw them away…" he ordered every one, eyes landing on Sally, Johnny, and her news paper.

Blinking up at him, Sally simply nodded solemnly, earning a small nod back.

Crabblesnitch turned towards the Preps, Gary now gone, "You! I need to speak with all of you, in my office, NOW."

Johnny grinned- for once he wasn't the one being carted to the Head's office! He felt like dancing but settled for smirking at each prep as they passed.

As the couple watched the group get carted off, Gary appeared in front of them, "Don't think this is over, Sally…"

Sally rolled her eyes, "I haven't the slightest idea as to what you're talking about, Smith… For all I know, you did it yourself to get attention, you whore… C'mon Johnny… Let's not hang 'round that selfish loser." she stated bored-ly, in a very snobbish tone.

Johnny nodded and tugged her hand towards the fountain. "He keeps actin' like you two got some damn rivalry" he murmured, glaring over his shoulder as if Gary had followed.

Sally pushed back a wave of nausea and nervousness with a coy smirk, "He's just jealous."

Johnny nodded, "Have fun doing Jock stuff" he smiled at her and kissed her.

"Will do… Good luck, Johnny. If you need me, you know where I am." she said softly before heading to the gym.

He nodded and went to the Auto-Shop.

Johnny went to the Auto-Shop, but at 11:30 he went to the stadium where Sally was. He was beaten up pretty bad and bruised all over. He was bleeding too and looked like shit. He just wanted ot find Sally and tell her he was going back to the Tenements.

Sally was nudged by one of the Jocks, "That Johnny up there?"

Glancing up at the bleachers, Sally gasped, "Holy shit…" and she bolted up to him, in record time, "Johnny? You alright?" she was instantly hugging him tightly.

Johnny tensed, "Yeah- uhm- leggo? Fuckin' huts every where." he said and looked at her, "I'm okay. Just bruised." such and understatement, "Will ya' kill me if I cut out early today?"

She held nothing but worry in her eyes as she pulled back to look at him, "When you get back, tell Eva I said to help bandage you up. Given your condition, Eva won't do anything stupid or sexual. So don't worry 'bout that… You head home and rest."

Johnny kissed her and nodded, "Alright. See ya." he turned and walked away- not limping because he'd never let Sally see how good they'd gotten him.

Sally watched him with worry as Ted approached, "He gonna be alright?"

She nodded, "He should be fine in a coupla days…"

"This mean we're at war with the Greasers?"

It was a serious and good question. "I would hope not… I'll be right back."

"Alright." Ted nodded, "Need back up?"

"No. I'll be fine." she said and made her way to the shop to lean on the door way, "Are we all better now?"

Peanut and Vance were the most beat up and they looked bad! Hal had a bandage wrapped around his head. Norton was the one to answer, "What's that mean?" he asked.

Sally winced at the state of Peanut, Vance, and Hal, "I mean, he flipped and beat you boys, now you beat him back. Are you done? Is the problem solved or does the wound still need time?" She stated, inhaling deeply, "I mean, Yeah, Johnny flipped out over quite literally, nothing, because I really don't give a shit what Ricky said about me… It isn't true at all… Lola used him, I love him. I think that there is a huge difference… That and I don't go around fuckin' every dick that moves…" she sighed, not looking at Ricky, finding that maybe she really was angry with him.

"Oh! And, I didn't know if you guys found out yet, but, got a four page spread, including front page splashing a b-e-a-utiful portrait of the Berry-Wearin'-Bastards…" she tossed the paper to Norton, "Mull over that… Should lift your spirits to know Johnny finally got some one intelligent…" She said, knowing how frightening it could actually be when pinned against some one as resourceful and conniving like herself! After all, she got it from her mother!

Norton nodded, "Yup- we saw." he smirked, "Hal passed 'em out this morning. We're awful proud of you Sally."

Peanut spoke up, because Norton had been avoiding the subject of Johnny all morning. "Is he mad at us?" he asked a little insecurely. Johnny had been his best friend all his life and he hated it when Johnny threw a fit and didn't talk to him.

Sally smiled at him like a mother, "Of course not. He thinks you boys are mad at him still… He's all bummed… He even came to ask if he could go home."

"He went home 'cause'a that?!" Hal suddenly gasped, "Why?!"

"Johnny'd never just run off after a beating!! He was supposed to come back and attack us!" Peanut yelled,

Vance glared at Ricky, "Its your fault!!"

Norton rolled his eyes, "Johnny's being diff'rent... this can't be good."

Lefty chuckled, "Last time he changed was 'cause of Lola..." Lucky nodded.

Sally sighed, "So… Is this a yes to my initial question; Are we all better now?"

"Yeah" Norton nodded, looking thoughtful, "Its good if he didn't come back and fight.. we'd probably never get over it if we just kept fighting."

"Unless he's gonna hold a grudge now. He's always done that." Vance said.

"We could sacrifice Ricky to him... in a cake!" Hal grinned.

Ricky gasped, "WHAT?!"

Sally smirked and shook her head, "Hal… What did I tell you about cannibalism?" she sounded reprimanding, then smirked, "Plus… Starving pigs are better than Hungry Greasers when it comes to eating ass holes."

Hal laughed awkwardly, "Right. Cannibalism bad."

"Primitive societies did human sacrifices.." Norton said, "could work on Johnny, he calls himself a King anyway."

Sally stood fully, moving further into the Auto Shop, arms crossed, "Sacrificing Ricky to Johnny would be an insult, boys…"

"You're right." Norton smirked, "I know you are... wanna skip out early?"

Peanut grinned, "Neil passed out! Let's go!!"

Sighing heavily, Sally just shook her head and kept quiet, watching them.

"Sally?" Hal said, "You come too!"

Norton nodded, "Or- wait- you got practice, huh?"

Shifting her weight slightly, Sally glanced down, then looked up at them, "Gary has req-demanded that I meet him Wednesday in town… Otherwise he'll tell Johnny that I've been doing more than just revenge on the Preps."

They looked at her, "What?!" Norton burst, "That little shit! Want us t'beat him?!" he nearly shouted and the others cheered in agreement.

Smiling, she shook her head, "No. I just wanted you guys to know… And to keep Johnny busy Wednesday…" she then frowned.

"...okay" Norton said suddenly grinning. "That all?"

"Someone should go with you, Sally!" Hal said, "On Wednesday.. I mean.. yanno?"

"No. I'll have Eva tail us…" she stated firmly.

"But what if he does something?" Hal asked, being protective because he adored Sally.

Smiling fondly, "Eva taught me everything I know… With the two of us, the shamed Berry-Holes and Smith won't stand a chance… No matter how many silly Boxing Trophies those gooks got. There is nothing to worry about when Eva's got my back. And it isn't that I don't trust you guys, it's that Gary knows to look out for you."

Hal sighed loudly, "Okay. So.. That's in two days, huh?"

"Damnit Johnny'll be attached t'your hip at this rate!" Peanut groaned, "How we gonna distract him?"

Norton waved a hand carelessly, "Oh, its easy! Get him drunk he won't know up from down. Not an issue."

Peanut nodded, yeah- Johnny really wasn't great at holding his liquor, that's why he only drank beer. Wasn't as hard and he was just quiet on beer, on gin he was an idiot- funny- but an idiot and he hated that.

"He might, MIGHT resist due to my disliking him drinking so much… But have fun with that…" Sally smirked lightly.

"Johnny does not resist liquor if you call him chicken." Norton had a crazy grin on his face. The others seemed to share it. They'd done this before.

Holding both her hands up, Sally shrugged, "Alright. Works for me. Should his liver fail, it's up to you guys to donate one!" she joked with a smirk.

"Aw it won't!" Norton waved his hand. "His whole family drinks more- compared to them he's a fuckin' prude! Don't worry it's in his genes."

Peanut laughed, "I promise he'll be okay, Sally."

Sally nodded, "I'll hold you to it. Now go and skip like ruffians. I'm headen' back to make a name for myself legally."

"Okay! Bye!" they chorused rushing form the auto shop. Ricky was the only one who didn't follow.

Sally turned her eyes towards Ricky, "Hm." then went to walk out, feeling a bit of rage peaking out from behind her eyes.

"Sally!" Ricky said suddenly, "With Gary- it gonna hurt the rest of the clique?" he asked.

Sally sighed and turned, "What do you mean?"

"If Gary snaps out or something- if shit hits the fan who's gonna be pulled into it? All us or just you an' Johnny?" he asked.

Sally blinked, "If you and the boys feel the need to jump into mine and Gary's little war, by all means, jump in. But I do not require you boys to fight my battles. I shouldn't have asked you all to keep an eye on him in the first place… And Johnny-" she paused, "-if he finds out, he'll probably never want to see me again. I risk everything to protect him from that freak… So, I really don't want Johnny to be a part of this either."

"Johnny's a big boy" he mocked, "He isn't some whiny brat you act like he is. He don't need people but he thinks he does. That's why he's boss- not 'cause of his cock."

Sally ground her teeth together, "you know… If you have a problem with me, Ricky… You should just say it rather than mouth off to Johnny or beat around the bush. I realize that you don't like me, and I really don't care. I love Johnny, and I'm gonna do what it takes to keep him from getting torn apart by that psycho… Alright?"

"Gary tears apart people he talks to! If ya' ignore him there's no problem!" he spat at her, glaring at her.

"You obviously have never been to Chicago, Ricky…" then she turned and went to storm out of the door this time, "Don't speak to me unless you have something important and intelligent to say."

"FUCK YOU!!!" he cried and didn't care if she stormed in and kicked his ass. He wasn't in the mood- hell, he was never in the mood.

Sally turned, "I would, but you're not my type… Apparently, you're no one's type any more, huh?" she said viciously, then went to the field.

She heard a loud crash back in the auto shop. But it didn't matter if she turned back or not. She figured out his issue and didn't even realize and he was storming back to the Tenements.

Once Sally was back at the field, she paced a bit, gaining stares from every one there. "That shit! Him and Smith are two of a fucking kind!" she repeated as she paced.

Juri came up to her, blinking and scratching at the short black hair on his head. He'd never seen her so... angry.

"What is wrong?" he asked her slowly, blinking.

"Fuckin' Ricky and that sick fuck of a freak Smith! Who the fuck do they think they are?!" She shouted, "I'll kill Ricky if he says anything to Johnny… I'll kill him if he gets in my fucking way… I'll kill Smith for everything he's done and is currently planning to do… I'll kill 'em both and make it look like a fuckin' accident!" Her ranting got more and more evil sounding.

Juri blinked, "I thought it was illegal to kill persons.." he said slowly. Watching her pace and rant.

"That's why I'll make it look like an accid-" she stopped and looked at Juri, "Forget I said that… Forget I said anything about either of them. Forget I got angry." she walked up to him and patted his shoulder, "It's for your own safety."

Juri continued to blink, "To be honest, I was just wondering vot had you walking back and forth..." he laughed a bit, "I did not understand though what you meant."

Nodding slowly, "Ricky is an asshole and Gary is a bitch. That's all." she smiled carefully.

He nodded, "Gary is a bitch but I don't like Hopkins more than I don't like Gary." he said hoping that sounded right.

That made her curious, "You dislike Jimmy more than you dislike Gary?"

He nodded, "Jimmy.. he used Ted and us- Gary.. he just lead us on. Damon says I'm dumb but I know when I'm used for intimidation and when I'm not. Gary never pretended to be a friend, Gary just.. was a jerk. But, Jimmy pretended to be a friend and then wasn't. He's more of a bitch than Gary is though, they are both worms."

Sally nodded, "We might need Jimmy and the Bullies though… Would that bother you if we joined forces with them against Gary and the Preps?" She stopped to smirk and handed the paper she still had, "Although… I think the Preps are quite finished now."

Juri grinned, "I did not understand at first, Damon had to explain to me- but is very funny. Preps bother me. Too.. small. I do not understand wanting to be so tiny. But, no, Sally. You is friend. I would join forces for a friend. That is why I did not crush Jimmy- for Ted." he explained.

Sally smiled honestly, "Good. I'm glad I have your support and most of all, your friendship, Juri. That means a lot to me." she patted his shoulder, "What do yah say we toss the ol' pig skin… If I remember correctly, I throw quite far and catch real good."

Juri grinned, "A girl who plays football?! Excitment! Yes!" he grinned and reached over and grabbed the football from the bench and grinned.

Sally laughed, "Juri? There isn't a sport in the world I do not play…" then clapped her hands, "I wanna see how far I can throw it…"

"Okay!" he smiled and tossed it to her not-too-lightly.

Catching it easily, she smirked a small challenge to the Jock and looked out, down the field and threw it… Making short work of 75% of the field's air. "Damn… I used to throw further than that…" she sighed out disappointedly.

Juri's eyes widened, "You throw 'ery good!" he grinned and jogged to get it befor ecoming back, "..'ery good! Almost like all the jocks... why not play Football instead?" he asked.

"Not allowed to play football with the guys and the girls don't do football… So, I'm stuck with track… Which I don't mind… And I'd end up punching or kicking who ever attempted to tackle me." She laughed, "And thanks. I used to throw farther than that…"

"I liked it. Not many girls pick up footballs- most girls.. are very.. girly." he said.

Laughing again, Sally nodded, "I know. I do own a dress or two and high heals and make up… Don't mean I prefer 'em though… I enjoy a good sport. A good game." she admitted.

Juri smiled, "I respect that. Does Johnny prefer you dressed up or you like this?" he asked.

Sally made a thoughtful face, "I have no idea… I think he prefers me naked, to be honest." she laughed.

Juri made a face, "Do you have sex a lot?" he asked her.

"Before our big break up a few weeks ago, yeah… But we had sex Saturday night. I'm making him slow down… Made me feel used. He fuckin' loves sex… I swear to God…" she laughed again, not at all shy about the subject like most girls would be.

In fact… A few of the Jocks were looking oddly at her for being so open.

Juri nodded- he just, by nature, had no shame. "Well, men love sex... sometimes I questioned Johnny though, Lola.. she was a tramp.. I did not understand why he put up with her if all the rumors were true."

Sally nodded and chuckled, "Rumors were true… Johnny's a sucker for his girl… He's lucky though, this time… I'm not some one who will walk all over him like she did. I even kicked her ass my first night here! She was tryin' t'get back with him and he was tryin' t'be nice, so I socked her in the face. She can't fight worth a shit any ways… Easy pickings." she boasted.

Juri smiled at her, "Johnny... he seems weak-willed to me." he said to her, "Or perhaps- he just trusts too much? I do not know I never had such a problem."

"It isn't that he trusts too much, or that he's weak willed… It's just, he was extremely sheltered as a child, so…" She shrugged lightly, "And here he is, dating the most unsheltered girl in the world!" she laughed.

"GOD DAMMIT STOP DRAGGIN' ME!!!" someone hollered form not far away and Juri looked up.

"Is that the Greaser boy.. and.. some other boy?" he was blinking in confusion at the sight of Eva running with Ricky being carted behind him.

Sally turned and growled, "Why… It's one of my favorite people with one of my least favorite people? What? He try to fuck you out of spite, Eva?" Sally growled, tucking the ball under her arm with a critical glare on Ricky.

"No. Worse… He should tell you." Eva spat, pushing Ricky to his knees in front of Sally, "Tell 'er what you almost fuckin' did, you shit!"

Ricky folded his arms stubbornly and said nothing.

"Don't be a fuckin' pussy Ricky… Just because you lack some to fuck don't mean you should turn into one." Sally growled dangerously… Ricky was not in her good books… Not even close… She could tolerate Gary better than Ricky right now.

"It would be easier if you just tell her, fucker." Eva spat.

"I was gonna tell Johnny what you were up to with Smith! Keeping him in the dark is wrong and stupid!" he exclaimed, glaring at her.

She chuckled bitterly, "You hate me that much, huh?"

"Pretty damn." He nodded but was lying a bit. He didn't totally hate her- he just hated the situation.

"I see…" She stated blandly, "And what do you suppose would happen after you told Johnny?"

"Not sure." Ricky answered, "Maybe he'd call it off, or maybe he'd help ya' with what the fuck ever it is you're trying to accomplish."

She sighed, "Didn't we have this conversation already?" She muttered. "Listen! Don't try to destroy what Johnny and I have just because you're a bitter bitch! Don't take out your fucking frustrations on me because what's-her-face screwed you over! Alright? And stop comparing me to that whore, Lola. I do not appreciate that."

"Does it MATTER what you appreciate?! And I don't like it because the way you treat him!" he yelled.

Juri blinked, "Why do you care?"

"STAY OUT OF IT LUGHEAD!!!" Ricky yelled at Juri who only blinked and tried to figure out what a 'lughead' was.


	23. I Promise

_Mmmm....._

_Remember... __Three non-existant-virtual cookies for whom-ever pin points who Eva is based off of!!! ^^ - Scitah _

* * *

Gasping, Sally smacked Ricky to the ground, "Don't you dare speak to Juri like that! You have no right to call him names!" Eva took a step away from Ricky and Sally… Who, if he was correct, was about to lose her cool all over Ricky's face.

Ricky stood and glared at her, "Chicks like you are what make men like him!" and he pointed at Juri, "Big and stupid, doin' anything they say! That's what it is!!" he yelled "And NOT what Johnny is or ought to be!!"

"What ever she did to you does not merit you being an ass hole!" She shouted back, "If you do not stop this non-sense, I swear to God, you will be unrecognizable in the morning." she pointed into his face, getting up close.

Ricky smirked, "That's fine. I said my piece." he said, eyes set in a glare. "When Johnny starts asking you to drink a beer I'm going to take out a picture of him when you met. When you tame Johnny Vincent--"

"You sound like you love him." Juri interjected.

Sally ignored Juri's statement and just punched Ricky, "You stupid shit! You'd rather watch him drink his life away?! You'd rather him get mixed up with Smith again?" she punched him again, "You'd rather him die than be healthy and happy?! Does it even occur to you that he needs me as much as I need him? He nearly died, wasted away after breaking it off with me! Is that what you fuckin' want!?" she kicked his legs out from under him, "You'd prefer Johnny dead? What the fuck kind of friend are you, Ricky? Sounds to me like you're in league with Gary? Tryin' t'destroy everything that is remotely happy… How sad a person you've become, Ricky…" she then kicked him in the gut and stepped back, being pulled away by Eva.

"Chill. He isn't worth killing, Sal." Eva said quietly, trying to calm her down.

She shrugged out of Eva's grasp and pointed, eyes tearing up, "Who the fuck are you to judge mine and Johnny's relationship!?"

Ricky coughed and groaned- getting himself back to his feet, he looked at her and rubbed a bruise forming on his cheek. "You just don't get it. Chicks never get it."

"What's to get?" she growled, earning Eva to pull her back a step.

Ricky shook his head, "I... can't fuckin explain!"

Eva glared, "You better fuckin' try, ass hole. Or she will find ways to make you pay… Or did you not pay attention to what she did to the Preps?"

He sighed, "Okay.. look-- to guys like us Greasers.. 'cept Vance.. chicks are kinda a rare thing cuz any girl like us is a skank, like Lola, and if they come form outside the group they take over their heads. Johnny's.. Johnny'd fuckin' leap in front of a car for you- for any chick he was dating. You ain't gettin special treatment- he as the same way with Lola. Thats how it is. And I am sick as fuck of seeing my pals get dragged down by bitches who try to change them!!"

Sally felt offended, "You think I'd drag Johnny down?" she paused, "I'm risking… EVERYTHING TO PROTECT HIM!"

"THATS THE POINT!!!" he yelled, "He's not ueless! He can protect himsleff!!"

"Oh? Like he did last time?" she growled. "You want to go tell Johnny? Fine. You go tell Johnny… And afterwards… You better watch your back… I can do much worse than tabloids and photos." she growled.

"And just so you know… Johnny will be devastated once you tell him… He'll never be the same, you know… And so soon, after he and I just got back together… You really want to reopen that wound, Ricky? Seems to me that you're the one doin' the draggin' down on Johnny. It's friends like you that makes people like Johnny jump off bridges." she said calmly.

He glared at her, "You really think he'll give a fuck you're talkin' to Gary? I don't think if he's smart enough to get upset over that!"

"You think that's what I'm worried about?" she smirked then frowned, "Get the fuck off my field. I'm sick of seeing your pussy ass."

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU WORRIED ABOUT?!" he yelled at her.

"What the fuck do you care? It's obvious you'd prefer me gone rather than around… So fine. Go do your dirty deed. Tell Johnny. See if he believes you. Shit, I mean… I place my life in your's and the boys' hands and you're gonna be a prick and trash it. Thanks… No really…" she scoffed, "Thanks. Now go away."

He glared, "Why the fuck does it matter?! How's he gonna be hurt?! Why ya' doin' it if it'll hurt him?!"

"I'm keeping Gary as far away from Johnny as possible. I told you this… I told all the guys this. That's your problem… You never listen to women… I think that's why she really left you, Ricky…" she growled out.

"Ease up, Sal." Eva whispered, trying to keep Ricky and Sally from all out just killing each other… Although, he was sure she'd kill him first.

He tensed, "You have no idea what I did for her!" he yelled, "You weren't here! I was.. I was as obsessed with her as Johnny is with you but its stupid! Letting women in is stupid! You're right, I don't listen now because women don't give a fuck!!" he glared hard at her.

"If I had a gun, I'd put you out of your misery, Ricky. I don't hate you, to be honest… I pitty you for your blindness…" she said, which would probably the lowest blow of them all to Ricky… Her words could be seen as her being the bigger 'man' than Ricky.

He glared, "I won't tell Johnny so I can rub it in your face when it ends!" he hissed, walking away from her.

Sally watched him as he left, face straight, "He's a danger to me, Eva… I need you here, Cuz… Because if things go bad… I can't stay here."

Eva looked at her sadly, "You shoulda knocked his memory loose."

She snorted, "Shoulda coulda woulda… Didn't happen." she sighed, "I want you to be prepared for when Johnny and I end…"

"You got a feeling?" he asked curiously, wondering why the fuck she'd just let it go like that.

"Yeah. He'll freak out when he does find out… I do love it here and I've made fantastic friends and such, but… I wouldn't be able to handle the same fuckin heart break a third fuckin' time. It'd kill me." she sighed out, suddenly extremely depressed.

Juri looked at her, "Why would he freak out?" he asked.

"It was like, one of the first rules Johnny put on me; Don't get mixed up with Gary Smith… Well! I'm mixed up with him… And although I'm doing it to protect Johnny from Smith, I'm quite positive Johnny won't see it that way." she explained.

Juri nodded, "Make him see it that way."

Sally sighed sadly, "It won't be that easy… Johnny, he… He freaks out before thinking… He'll need a while to calm down, if he calms down at all."

"Hit him!" Juri grinned, then looked over, "Oh- Damon is calling. I see you later, Sally- hope it all is good!" and he tossed her the football as he ran to catch up with the other jocks.

Sally watched him run off and let out a long sigh, "I need something to drink…"

Eva nodded, "I'll hook you up. And, don't worry… I got your back. Always have and always will."

Sally nodded sadly again, "Same to you, Eva. Thank you. For everything."

"Hey! No problem! Cheer up! The apocalypse that is your future has not happened yet!" He shouted happily, leading her away, trying to cheer her up.

Sally snorted, "Yeah… But it will… And I'll die on the inside… A-fucking-gain!" she sighed, nose turning red slightly with the need to just cry.

She felt a hand on her arm, "What did Ricky say? Ought I kick his ass again?" it was Johnny and he was looking at her very concerned- not as bad looked as earlier, just some bruises and a black eye. But he was damn serious and the other Greasers were behind him where they belonged.

She shook her head, then just hugged him tight, "Don't worry 'bout it, baby…" she whispered before burying her head in his neck, "I love you, you know that, right?"

Johnny hugged her tightly and nodded, "Mhm. Just like I love you... Eva what happened?" he asked, looking at the boy.

"Ricky was bein' sore is all… He's just jealous that you and Sally are happy together while he's got no girl and is miserable." Eva snorted angrily. "Boy's got it out for Sally… He seriously don't like her or something." Sure, it wasn't completely true… But Eva couldn't watch Sally get depressed… He even wondered how things would be after everything blew up on Sally.

Johnny nodded and kised her, "Ignore him. His girl was.. weird as fuck! He ain't got no idea how a real relationship is and he thinks he's the worlds victim. Sally, I love you and nuthin that guy can do'll ever change that. Ever."

But something I've done sure as hell can, she thought while nodding, "I know… But he hates me!" she said quietly, staring up at him, eyes large and watery, enhancing the blue of her eyes once again.

He kissed her again, "I'll kick his ass- will that help?"

She snorted lightly, "I forgive him… It just hurts that he doesn't like or trust me…"

"And no worries… She got angry at him, first, before she forgave him… Gave him a bit of an ass kicking." Eva gushed proudly, grinning his pearly whites, which looked odd against his darker skin in the dimming daylight.

Johnny nodded and hooked his arm around her waist, "Well good. My chick ought to fight- and no- not like you're meat, Sally, just like I'm your boy." he said. Proud he could quote something she'd said when eva first showed up.

Sally beamed up at him, "God, I love you, so much, Johnny. I don't know what I'd do without you." she kissed him hard and fast, then pulled back to smile brightly up at him.

Johnny blinked and grinned, "Alright! I said something right!" he pumped his fist in the air. "I got a question" he said.

She giggled lightly, "Shoot."

"Why was Ricky goin' on 'bout Smith?" he asked blinking in confusion.

Sally blanked as she stared up at him and paused.

Eva jumped in quickly, "He's tryin' to hurt your relationship with Sally. Tryin' t'say shit that just ain't true. Right Sal?"

Sally glanced gratefully at Eva, then nodded at Johnny, "Ricky likes to run him mouth when he's angry or hurt, I've noticed… He fights me constantly, and not in the fight like punching and kicking… I told you, he does not like me. He thinks I'll walk all over you like Lola. Or that you'd jump in front of a car for me, as if I'd tell you to. I swear… He's lost his mind." she said quietly.

Johnny smiled, "Well he's kinda right- I'd do anything you told me to- but... that ain't bad- aw, he's just a nut! Let's go beat up some preps!" he grinned. He felt like a fight and she wouldn't let him go beat on Ricky.

Sally laughed, "I don't think the Preps could handle getting their asses handed to them a third time… Especially after the publicity they got."

"No shit." Eva laughed, too.

Johnny frowned, "Nerds then! Bullies! I don't care who or what!"

Sally shook her head, "Let's not mix up with the Bullies tonight, Johnny…"

Eva nodded, "You never know, Boyfriend! You may need all the muscle in the school one day."

"What? I am all the muscle!" Johnny bragged, leading his clique out.

Sally shook her head as she laughed and let him lead the way. "You're about to start another argument, Johnny. You know that, right?"

Johnny smirked, "With who? Eva's not in our school." he said.

"With the guys. I mean, it's what you guys do, all the time!" she joked.

"Them?" he motioned to the Greasers behind him, "Aw, hell no. I beat them easy!"

Sally rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh… Don't pick on Hal though… I still have much to teach him! Got high hopes for him, you know?"

Johnny nodded, "Right- protégée or whatever" he nodded, "Sure sure."

"Protégée? You teachen' Hal to fight?" Eva asked.

Sally laughed loudly, "God, no! Teachin' him to be home maker… And to cook good food."

Eva blinked in disgust, "Eh… Alright." Then brightened, "I could always do with a man-wife!"

"Jesus, Eva!" Sally laughed again.

The conversations went on strangely like that until they sat around on the couches.

Hal was arguing he was not a man-wife but would someday be a great chef and would be on tv not cooking babies.

Johnny was busy cuddling with Sally as she spoke and didn't pay too much attention even when they were laughing at Hal's ramblings about fame.

"Aside form that!" Vance gushed, "Sally- Peanut and I gotta ask ya' something!"

Sally blinked a bit, "Does this have anything to do with Ricky or Smith?" she asked cautiously.

They shook their heads quickly, "Its got to do with him!" they pointed at Johnny.

Sally frowned, "Uh-Alright…" she patted Johnny's leg, "Vance and Peanut need me for a second to chat… I'll be right back, promise."

Johnny sighed and let her get up, "Hurry." he whined.

Peanut and Vance lead her into the kitchen, "We've been thinking" Vance began.

"And we don't like Johnny coming at us like he does." Peanut continued.

Sally blinked again in confusion, "Then… Shouldn't you be talking to Johnny, not me?"

Eva glanced at the kitchen, then sat next to Johnny, "Hey. I been thinking, Johnny…"

Johnny looked at him, "Bout what?" he asked then added quickly: "I ain't in'trested in a threesome!"

"No! We want the protection you give Hal!" Vance nearly shouted.

Sally opened her mouth, "Oh… I thought you guys could handle it?" she then frowned at herself, "Before last night."

Eva gasped at Johnny, "Boyfriend, that's just wrong! Sal is like my sister, or really close cousin! I would never think of her like that!"

"We've been thinking about this for a long time." Peanut admitted.

Johnny shrugged, "I was half-kidding. But, ok, so what is it?"

Eva shook his head lightly, "Sally loves you to death, Johnny. And I know you love her just as much…" He paused, "You know… I'm an ordained minister…"

Sally nodded at Peanut, "You realize I can only protect you when I'm here and he's about to hurt you without good reason, right?"

"You're a what?" he blinked, clueless.

"Yeah. Which is most of the time." Vance said.

"I can marry you and Sally together, legally." Eva stated, "Granted you never try to break it off with her again… I couldn't bare to see her upset… I may have to kill you if you hurt her again, Johnny." he half joked.

Sally sighed, "Uh… Alright… But, don't you dare go and pick a fight with him then run to me for protection… It doesn't work like that, you got it?"

Johnny shrugged, "I- I wanna wait.." he mumbled.

"Do we ever pick fights with him?" they asked in unison.

She placed her hands on her hips with a raised brow, "Those are the rules, is all. Alright?"

Eva blinked, "Wait? Why? You love Sally right? So, why wait? What if something happens and it's too late?"

"Alright" they nodded obediently.

Johnny sighed a little loudly, "I... I don't wanna ruin it again- I jumped the gun. We WILL get married but I forgot no one gets along all the time... so... maybe... I just wanna make sure before I do something stupid and hurt her."

Eva nodded, "I see your point. And I also know how big your sexual appetite is, Johnny… What if she does get pregnant? Will you marry her because she's pregnant, which is a wrong reason for you two, because you both love one another?"

Sally sighed again, then glanced over at the couch, "What the hell is Eva talking to Johnny about?"

Johnny sighed, "IF she gets pregnant- which she won't! I neevr forget the condom- but IF she does.. we'll have to get married- but I love her anyway- it would just be a little sooner than I'd like.."

Vance shrugged, "How should I know?"

Sally nodded, "Right… I'm gonna grab a beer… I need one after tonight… Fuckin' Ricky…" she muttered, moving to the fridge and grabbing two for her and Johnny.

Eva sighed, "Alright, fine. But…" he faltered and grimaced, "I got a bad feeling about what's been going on in this place… Shit could go all wrong really fast, Johnny… If you're too slow… You'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Johnny looked at him, "What's that mean?" he asked Eva seriously.

They stared- she never drank!!

Sally popped hers open and put it to her lips, sipping it with a grimace, "That's fuckin' God Awful! What is it with men and nasty tasting drinks?" she referred also to Eva's morning Coffee, then noticed Vance and Peanut staring, "What?"

Eva inhaled, "Listen… My gut usually don't fail me, Johnny. And I just want you to know, my gut is screaming to remove Sally from this place before she get's hurt real bad…"

"...why you drinkin'...?" they asked.

Johnny was quiet a moment, "Why's she got to go? What do you mean? Like- away from me? Or Bullworth? Is it Ricky?"

Sally sighed, "I feel like it. Ricky, he… He could have destroyed everything for me… It really shook me up. He's something that will blow up in my face, I know it. And… I got this feelin' that Johnny will find out, real soon 'bout my involvement with Gary and why I've been so hard on the Preps… And then he'll break it off with me again and that'll be it! I told-" she inhaled slowly, sipping at the nasty cheap beer again, "I told Eva that I got this feeling that Johnny might not forgive me for what I've done, and then… Well, then I don't think I could stay around here… I'd have to move. I told Eva to get a car, just in case… So I'd be with some one who would be able to keep me from being stupid or too depressed…" she admitted.

"Because it would hurt her to not be with you, then look around and see things that would remind her of you. And that would just kill her. She might even become suicidal… I mean, you two just got back together, right? Could you imagine if you suddenly broke it off with her again, no promises or chances of getting back together again, and she was stuck seeing things that screamed to her about your guys' relationship?" Eva explained carefully.

"We won't let him!" Vance told her, "Never!"

Peanut nodded, "Yeah! No way! You belong here- and he... he wouldn't do that to you!"

"What I do?" Johnny asked, "Is- did I..." he pushed his fingers through his hair, "I'll never call it off again! She's gonna have to chase me away if she ever wants to break up! Why would you think that?! What I do to set this off?"

Eva shook his head, "Like I said, it's just a feeling and I worry for her. She's practically the only family I got, Johnny."

Sally sighed, "Stay away from Gary Smith was Johnny's only rule for me. And I've broken it real bad…"

"Eva, believe me, I'd do anything to keep her!" he said, "She- she's my life, Eva! My life!"

Peanut touched her arm, "Johnny never followed rules real good- I don't think.. he'll mind.."

Sally smiled sadly, "Your words are sweet and all… But they don't make this feeling go away, Peanut. Now. I'm gonna get back to Johnny before Eva molests him…" and she walked out of the kitchen, two beers in hand.

Eva nodded, "That's good to know, Johnny."

Sally lightly bonked Eva in the head, "Not tryin' t'steal my man, are you, Cuz?" she joked, squeezing between the two men.

Eva snorted, "Course not… I'll just leave you two love birds alone." Eva stood, then pointed to Johnny, "Remember what I said." and walked away to bother Hal and maybe Vance.

Johnny looked at her- he was pale. Eva had rocked him to the core- break up with Sally?! Never! He felt nervous as his arm slid around her waist and he tired to shake it off.

Sally shook her head, "Eva is such a weirdo… Oh! Here, Johnny. Got you one of these shit in a bottle beers." she said, handing him the unopened one.

He smiled and took it. "Thanks" he said relaxing and kissing her.

"You're welcome." she smiled, taking a sip of hers before snuggling into his arms for the comfort she desperately needed. She was so unfocussed that should couldn't pick up on Johnny's absolute shock and awe at Eva's words.

Johnny held her tight- he didn't even care for the beer aside form a few sips when she handed it to him. He was thinking- his head rested on top of hers, just wishing he could focus on what was happening. How he could stop this from going downhill.

Although neither knew it, both had the same thoughts; How to stop an inevitable end, a mess, a run of bad luck… And both couldn't deny the feeling of impending doom.

"I love you, Johnny." Sally said, intertwining her fingers with his where his hand rested around her.

He gripped her fingers almost desperately, "I love you too- so much." he said kissing the top of her head and tightening his grip a bit.

She smiled faintly, "You sound as if we're parting ways?" she muttered absentmindedly.

"...uhm... God, well, I hope not!" he forced a smile and kissed her again, this time cocking his head to the side and kissing her neck.

Sally chuckled lightly, then sighed lightly, "I don't know what I'd do if you were pulled from my life, Johnny… I-I'd just die…"

"Damn, me too!" he said slowly, "I'd die.." he said.

She turned to rest her head and shoulders in his lap, "Promise me we'll always be together?"

"Always…" he said softly kissing her lips, "I swear- promise."

* * *

_Wellllll.... That's it for 'Book 1'! Figured 23 Chapters was damned good... T3ii3 and I haven't even checked through a majority of our 'Plot Points' so don't worry! Johnny's New Dame will be back... I swear! - Scitah_


End file.
